Cartas
by Manoela Wood
Summary: Lily recebe por acaso uma carta de James sob o apelido de Prongs e a responde, sem saber de quem se tratava. O tema é meio batido, mas J/L é sempre fofo .
1. Chapter 1

Sinopse: Lily recebe por acaso uma carta de James sob o apelido de Prongs e a responde, sem saber de quem se tratava. O tema é meio batido, mas J/L é sempre fofo ^_^. Espero que gostem.

* * *

**Cartas**

**Capítulo Um**

Lily entrou no quarto após o jantar e se deparou com um amontoado de malas logo na entrada. Fez sua enorme mala de viagem flutuar até ao lado de sua cama, depositando-a delicadamente no chão, sob a janela. Estava feliz em finalmente poder voltar a usar magia, já que estava de volta ao castelo.

As demais garotas conversavam animadamente na sala comunal, contando todas as novidades das férias, porém Lily não compartilhava da animação e tudo o que tinha para contar sobre suas férias era de como sua irmã a achava uma aberração.

Abriu sua mala e retirou um livro, pensando em ler alguma coisa para tentar tirar os problemas familiares de sua mente, mas olhou pela janela e se deparou com uma linda lua cheia, brilhando fortemente. Resolveu abrir a janela para ver melhor o belo luar. Girou a fechadura, pressionou o vidro, porém não conseguiu abri-la. Pressionou novamente, agora com mais força. A janela parecia estar emperrada. Pegou sua varinha e murmurrou "_Alorromora". _Ouviu um suave estalido. Pressionou mais uma vez o vidro e a janela finalmente se abriu, só que mais facilmente do que ela esperava, fazendo com que o vidro se movesse ferozmente.

Foi então que se assustou com um barulho forte e seco e uma bola de pêlos brancos esmagada contra o vidro. Havia acertado uma pobre coruja. Rapidamente tratou de recolher o animal e examiná-lo, a fim de descobrir se estava machucado. Infelizmente ela parecia ter quebrado uma de suas asas. Lily fez cuidadosamente um curativo no animal (um leve feitiço de cura e uma bandagem), que piou agradecido. Levantou-se com a intenção de ir buscar ajuda de um professor para tratar melhor a coruja, quando viu um pergaminho no chão.

Curiosa e pensando no fato de que a carta não chegaria ao seu destino, pelo menos não naquele dia, ela pegou o pergaminho e se sentou na cama para lê-lo. Queria ver quem era o remetente para poder devolver a carta.

Entretanto, não sabia quem ele era. Parecia que na carta continham apenas apelidos, tanto para o remetente quanto para o destinatário. Decidiu que precisava ler a carta inteira para tentar identificá-lo.

_"Querido Mooney,_

_É uma pena que não tenha vindo conosco no trem, a viagem não foi tão divertida sem você. Nem mesmo Padfoot estava animado para nada, muito pelo contrário, estava revoltado por não podermos estar com você nessa fase. Além de querer muito te ajudar, você sabe como ele não perde uma oportunidade de ser um cão sarnento! Hahaha!_

_A seleção foi tão sem graça que quase dormimos enquanto o chapéu chamava aquela lista infindável de pirralhos assustados. _

_Na verdade não tenho nada pra contar, só vim te escrever essa carta pra você saber que mesmo quando não estamos com você, estamos com você._

_Eu sei que você não vai ter condições de ler agora, mas amanhã, quando estiver melhor, saberá que não está sozinho._

_Cara, vou parando por aqui antes que essa carta pareça coisa de mulher! Isso não é uma carta romântica! Não me estranhe!! Hahaha! Aliás, é melhor eu enviá-la logo, antes que Padfoot veja! Senão ele vai me infernizar o resto da minha vida, mesmo que também esteja morrendo de vontade de falar com você. rs_

_Melhoras!_

_Prongs"_

Lily terminou de ler a carta e encarou o céu estrelado pela janela. Quem seria essa pessoa tão preocupada com um amigo doente? Pela linguagem e pela letra parecia ser um homem, mas não havia nenhuma pista de quem poderia ser. Até mesmo a outra pessoa citada tinha um apelido que ela desconhecia.

Olhou para a pobre coruja e viu que ela não tinha condições de ir muito longe. Comovida com a preocupação do rapaz para com o amigo, Lily achou que ele não deveria ficar sem resposta. Resolveu escrever uma carta a ele. Pelo menos voltar até o remetente, ali mesmo no castelo, a coruja devia conseguir. Então pegou sua pena e tinta e começou a escrever.

_"Prezado Sr. 'Prongs',_

_É com pesar que lhe comunico que sua coruja sofreu um acidente e está impossibilitada de chegar ao seu destino. Devo confessar que o acidente foi minha culpa, sinto muito se a machuquei. Já a tratei, acredito que logo ela estará bem novamente. _

_Tomei a liberdade de ler sua carta para tentar identificá-lo, mas isso não foi possível, então espero que sua coruja possa retornar até você, tendo em vista que aparentemente estamos próximos (estou na Torre da Grifinória). Fiquei comovida com a sua preocupação com seu amigo e achei que você gostaria de saber que ele não pôde receber a carta. Espero que ele melhore._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Lily Evans."_

Então ela enrolou o pergaminho e o prendeu na pata da coruja. Olhou para o animal cuidadosamente.

- Você acha que consegue voltar? – perguntou para ele, ao que a coruja piou suavemente.

- Obrigada e me desculpe. – sorriu para a bola de pêlos brancos em suas mãos.

Levou o animal até a janela e o deixou voar para fora.

* * *

**N/A**: Queridos leitores, preciso informar que estou mt sem tempo, portanto não posso prometer capítulos rápidos nem longos, mas andei recebendo alguns pedidos para que voltasse a escrever, então pensei um pouco e consegui mais essa maneira de juntar nosso casal favorito =P. Espero que gostem!

Agradeço mt pelas vários "favorites" que tenho recebido pelas minhas histórias!

Deixem reviews e até mais!

Beijos!


	2. Chapter 2

**  
Cartas**

**Capítulo dois**

- Pára tudo! Como assim?? – perguntou Sirius, indignado – Mal chegamos e você já está recendo cartinhas de garotas apaixonadas?! Nós nem fizemos apostas esse ano! Assim não vale! Eu não consegui nada ainda!

Entretanto, vendo o estado de inércia em que o amigo se encontrava, Sirius percebeu que não se tratava de uma carta qualquer.

- Prongs? O que houve? – perguntou, agora em um tom de voz sério, sentando-se ao lado do outro na cama.

- Evans. – foi tudo o que James conseguiu dizer, ainda encarando o pergaminho, com a testa franzida.

- Evans? A ruiva chata de quem você só leva fora? Te mandando uma carta?

Então Sirius começou a rir.

- Tá achando que eu vou cair nessa, cara? – perguntou, entre gargalhadas.

- Não, é sério!! Olha!

James colocou o pergaminho na frente de Sirius tão perto que o outro precisou afastar a mão dele para conseguir ler a assinatura.

- Putz!! Pior que é mesmo!!! Como você conseguiu?? Por acaso ela está te amaldiçoando na carta?

James fez uma careta rejeitando o deboche do outro e lhe explicou que estava enviando uma carta a Remus e que aparentemente Evans havia interceptado acidentalmente sua carta e lhe respondido.

- Caramba, cara, que sorte!! O que você vai fazer? Declarar seu amor por ela? Convidá-la pra sair por carta? Agora você vai poder levar fora por escrito também! – disse Sirius, desatando a gargalhar novamente.

James tomou a carta das mãos do outro com raiva.

- Em primeiro lugar, eu não sou apaixonado por ela, só continuo convidando-a para sair porque acho que todas as belas garotas devem ter a chance de sair com um cara maravilhoso como eu. Ela não pode me desprezar sem nem ao menos experimentar! Em segundo, vou fazer algo muito melhor do que isso, eu vou responder e me tornar amigo dela. Logo ela vai perceber que eu sou irresistível e se apaixonar por mim.

- Praticamente um plano de dominação mundial! – debochou Sirius novamente, ainda rindo.

- Você não está percebendo, Sirius? Ela não precisa saber quem eu sou! Assim, sem todo aquele muro de proteção por detestar o estereótipo de "James Potter", ela vai poder me conhecer de verdade! Não sei como não pensei nisso antes!

- Cara, ela respondeu uma carta, nada garante que ela vá continuar a se corresponder com você!

- Quer apostar?

- Claro! Aposto um beijo na garota mais feia do castelo que esse seu plano só vai dar um mais um belo fora!

- Fechado. – disse James, apertando a mão de Sirius.

* * *

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Lily acordou com o suave pio de uma coruja em sua cama, cutucando seu travesseiro.

- Bom dia pra você também. – disse meio irônica, sonolenta, sendo obrigada a pegar o pergaminho que a coruja insistentemente lhe oferecia.

Sentou-se em sua cama e abriu a carta para ler.

_"Queria Srta. Evans,_

_Muito obrigado por cuidar de Hermes, minha coruja. Parece que ele gostou muito de você, pois ficou muito feliz quando eu pedi para lhe entregar esta carta._

_Agradeço também por me devolver minha carta, que já foi devidamente encaminhada ao meu amigo enfermo através de outra coruja._

_Acredito que você tenha interceptado acidentalmente minha carta em seu quarto, estou certo? Por acaso a Srta. também está doente? Desculpe se estou tirando conclusões precipitadas, mas é que, tendo em vista o horário em que eu mandei a carta, suponho que mais ninguém tenha ido tão cedo ao quarto na primeira noite de volta ao castelo. Em caso afirmativo, estimo melhoras e gostaria de saber se há algo que eu possa fazer._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Prongs."_

Lily ficou encantada com a gentileza demonstrada pelo rapaz. Imediatamente tratou de responder. Molhou a tinta e a dirigiu ao pergaminho, porém parou no meio do caminho. Deveria se dirigir a ele formalmente, continuando com o "Prezado"? Ele havia respondido de maneira educada, porém não tão formal. Havia chamado-a de "querida", como geralmente se faz em uma carta para amigos e familiares. Bom, ela nem mesmo o conhecia, era melhor manter a formalidade.

"_Prezado Sr. Prongs,_

_Fico feliz que sua carta tenha chegado ao seu amigo, estou certa de que o apoio dos amigos será ótimo na recuperação dele._

_Não estou doente, mas obrigada por se preocupar. Vim para o quarto porque"_

Lily parou novamente, levando a mão ao queixo, pensativa. Deveria mentir? Inventar uma desculpa qualquer? Afinal, ela não precisava contar seus problemas a um estranho. Mas, por alguma razão desconhecida, parecia mais fácil falar de seus problemas a um estranho do que a suas amigas, que já deviam estar cansadas de vê-la retornar triste de casa. Então retomou a escrita:

_"Vim para o quarto porque não compartilhava da animação que meus amigos demonstravam, minhas férias em casa nem sempre são agradáveis, minha família é trouxa e nem todos aceitam minha condição de bruxa. Por acaso você tem irmãos? Se tiver, deve saber como convivência pode gerar muitos conflitos."_

Mais uma vez a ruiva parou de escrever e levou a mão ao queixo. Foi trazida de volta à realidade pelo pio insistente da coruja, que lhe beliscava suavemente o braço. Sorriu para a bola de pêlos brancos.

- Belo nome você tem, seu dono deve gostar de ler.

_"A propósito, Hermes é um amor, também gostei muito dele. Suponho que o nome não seja mera coincidência com o nome do deus mitológico grego mensageiro._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Lily."_

Finalizou a carta e a entregou a impaciente coruja, que logo voou pela janela.

- Droga! Esqueci de perguntar o nome dele! – murmurou Lily.

- Lily? – ouviu a voz sonolenta de uma de suas amigas. – Ta tudo bem?

- Sim, Belle, não foi nada. Vamos levantar para tomar o café da manhã!

- Não. – disse a outra, virando-se para o outro lado na cama – Ainda tá muito cedo.

Annabelle tinha razão, mas Lily não conseguia mais dormir. Estava muito intrigada pensando em quem seria o gentil rapaz misterioso. Pensava que conhecia todos no castelo, mas talvez estivesse enganada. Ou talvez o conhecesse e apenas não sabia de seu estranho apelido.

Enquanto se arrumava a outra acabou também se levantando e as duas desceram para o salão principal. Inconscientemente Lily estava olhando para todos os rapazes e avaliando se eles poderiam ou não ser seu correspondente. Pela preocupação e gentileza, ele parecia ser maduro, o que já cortava um grande número de alunos daquele castelo. Talvez ele fosse mais velho, como Nathan Lafferty da Corvinal ou o Lucas Scott da Lufa-Lufa. Como se percebessem que ela os olhava, os dois rapazes encontraram o olhar dela e ela sorriu envergonhada, antes de se virar e sentar à mesa da Grifinória.

- O que está havendo com você hoje, Lil?? Recebendo cartinhas de manhã cedo, olhando os meninos e ficando corada! Você está apaixonada??

- Não! – Lily respondeu imediatamente – Não é isso!

Então a ruiva explicou a sua amiga sobre a carta e seu remetente misterioso.

- Puxa, isso é tão excitante!! – disse Annabelle – Pode ser qualquer um!!

- Fala baixo!! – pediu Lily, já que algumas pessoas na mesa já começavam a olhar para elas – Não qualquer um. – completou, em tom de desprezo, enquanto os garotos da Grifinória passaram por trás dela.

* * *

James sorriu orgulhoso após passar pela ruiva, tendo percebido que ela falava sobre sua carta e sobre ele, sem saber. Sirius fez um "Hum!" contrariado, pois tinha lido a resposta da garota e ela parecia que iria continuar a se corresponder.

- Mas quando ela descobrir quem você é, você está frito!! – disse Sirius, ao se sentarem à mesa.

- Até lá vai ser tarde demais, meu caro! – ele mantinha o sorriso confiante, inclinando-se para trás e apoiando a cabeça nos dedos entrelaçados na nuca – Você vai ver, hoje à noite eu vou mandar outra carta e ela vai responder na mesma hora!

* * *

**N/A**: Obrigada pelo voto de confiança! Consegui terminar logo o cap 2! \o/

Sim, é a mesma Annabelle de sempre, pq eu a adoro tanto que não vale a pena inventar mais uma amiga para Lily. ^_^

Deixem reviews e até mais!

Beijos!


	3. Chapter 3

**  
Cartas**

**Capítulo três**

O primeiro dia de aula passou rapidamente, os professores despejaram matéria sem cerimônia e já começaram a passar montanhas de deveres de casa. Remus já pôde retornar ao castelo, de modo que sua ausência foi quase imperceptível. Após as aulas da tarde James tratou logo de fazer uma reunião com o time de quadribol para acertar alguns assuntos técnicos.

Foi apenas depois do jantar que James se recolheu no quarto para escrever mais uma carta. Seria fácil, a garota já tinha lhe dado motivo pra escrever ao lhe fazer uma pergunta.

_"Querida Lily,"_ – começou ele, então parou. Não, pensou, muito íntimo. Melhor deixar que ela tomasse a iniciativa de permitir que ele a chamasse pelo primeiro nome, o que ele sabia que não demoraria muito para acontecer. Amassou o pergaminho e recomeçou.

_"Querida Srta. Evans,_

_Quanto a sua pergunta sobre irmãos, a resposta é não e sim. Hahaha, eu posso explicar: Eu não tenho irmãos de sangue, mas meus pais adotaram alguém que tem sérios problemas com a família, então já faz algum tempo que tenho um irmão. De vez em quando nos estranhos, mas somos muito amigos, então não costumamos ter muitos problemas. Ontem ele me deixou furioso debochando de mim, mas logo nos entendemos. Na maior parte do tempo estamos tramando algo juntos. Hahaha. Espero que você se acerte com sua irmã._

_Quanto a Hermes, você tem razão, não é coincidência. Minha mãe sempre gostou de mitologia grega, ela diz que os livros trouxas sãos os melhores, porque são mais fantasiosos. Ela diz que o fato de eles não terem magia os deixa mais criativos. Eu acho que ela tem razão._

_Bom, não quero tomar muito o seu tempo, temos muito dever de casa pra fazer._

_Até logo,_

_Prongs."_

James releu. Pensou se não deveria deixar uma pergunta, para garantir que ela iria responder, mas acho que não seria necessário. Ela responderia de qualquer forma. Sorriu confiante. Enrolou o pergaminho e o prendeu em Hermes, que rapidamente voou feliz. Parecia que a coruja já havia se apaixonada por Lily. James ainda não sabia, mas logo também se apaixonaria.

* * *

Foi somente quase duas horas mais tarde que Lily entrou no quarto, vinda da biblioteca, carregando alguns livros e pergaminhos. Sorriu ao ver Hermes em sua cama. Jogou tudo no chão ao lado da cama, sentou-se e pegou a carta. Ao terminar de ler Lily chegou a duas conclusões: 1) Seu correspondente misterioso tem um irmão que também está no castelo; 2) Provavelmente não é da Sonserina, pois não tinha preconceito com trouxas. É claro que não era uma certeza absoluta, pode sim existir sonserinos que não odeiem trouxas, mas ela sabia bem como isso era difícil. Entretanto, o termo "tramando" usado por ele na carta a havia deixado intrigada. Seria ele um sonserino excepcional?

Bom, estava na hora de perguntar isso a ele.

_"Querido Prongs,_

_Sua mãe parece ser uma mulher muito sábia. Realmente a falta de magia faz os trouxas precisarem inventar muitas coisas pra ajudá-los no dia a dia, eles são muito criativos mesmo._

_Espero sinceramente que minha irmã me aceite um dia. Nós éramos mais amigas antes de eu descobrir que era bruxa._

_Eu gostaria de saber qual o seu nome. Eu o conheço? Esqueci de lhe perguntar isso na carta anterior. É estranho falar com alguém que está tão próximo sem saber exatamente quem é._

_A propósito, pode me chamar de 'Lily'. Até porque eu estou lhe chamando por um apelido, não é mesmo?_

_Até logo,_

_Lily."_

A garota prendeu a carta em Hermes e teve de empurrar a coruja para fora do quarto, pois ela relutava em se afastar dela.

* * *

James releu a carta pela terceira vez para um emburrado Sirius.

- Ela respondeu na mesma hora, como eu havia dito. – disse confiante – Acho melhor você ir se preparando pra encarar uma baranga logo logo!

- Será mesmo, James?? Você não está ignorando a parte em que ela pergunta seu nome, está? E aí? O que acha que vai acontecer quando você responder? Teremos ensopadinho de Potter no café da manhã!

- Mas é aí que você se engana, meu caro amigo sem visão! Eu já tenho um plano! Eu não vou dizer quem eu sou. Vou enrolá-la até ela estar totalmente apaixonada pelo maravilhoso cara que lhe escreve e aí o meu nome já não vai mais importar!

- James, seu idiota, mesmo que ela seja ingênua e romântica a ponto de se apaixonar por alguém que lhe escreve cartas anonimamente ela ainda assim vai fazer picadinho de você quando descobrir que é você!!!

James juntou as sobrancelhas, ofendido.

- Você está me subestimando e menosprezando! Se você não quer me ajudar ou apoiar tudo bem, mas então não me atrapalhe! – gritou ele, antes de entrar na cama e fechar as cortinas do dossel.

---

O dia seguinte passou muito devagar para Lily, que olhava para o seu relógio a cada meia hora, embora ele lhe mostrasse que haviam se passado apenas cinco minutos.

- Está ansiosa. – constatou Annabelle.

- Não, estou só entediada com a aula. – tentou disfarçar

- Não minta, sua cara de pau! – disse a amiga, fingindo estar ofendida – Ande, conte o motivo da ansiedade.

- Não é nada, Belle, eu só estou curiosa.

- Há! – ela abriu um sorriso malicioso – É por causa do seu correspondente misterioso, não é mesmo??

Lily tentou disfarçar o sorriso tímido, mas sabia que a amiga percebia tudo.

- Eu perguntei o nome dele na última carta.

- Uhhh, será que vamos descobrir hoje quem ele é?? Quais são as suas apostas??

Lily logo trocou a expressão de ansiedade pela de animação, dessa vez sem tentar esconder nada. Aproximou-se da amiga, para poder conversar melhor.

- É alguém que tem um irmão estudando aqui também. Provavelmente não é sonserino. Nem mais novo, portanto deve ser sétimoanista também.

Annabelle pensou por alguns segundos, olhou para os garotos em sala, depois perguntou, apontando para um dos garotos.

- Aquela gracinha de lufo, Scott, tem irmão?

- Não sei, mas também pensei nele. – disse a ruiva, com um sorriso malicioso.

Enquanto isso, James revirava os olhos no fundo da sala, observando as duas cochicharem.

- Ah, não! Não acredito que ela acha que eu sou o lufo! Aquele garoto é muito sério pra ela! Imagina uma conversa deles dois?! Seria entediante! Ela não estaria respondendo às cartas chatas dele!

- Você já pensou que ela pode se convencer de que você é ele a tal ponto de se envolver com ele? – perguntou Sirius, sentado atrás de James, inclinando-se sobre sua mesa.

- O que eu te disse sobre não atrapalhar??

- Eu achei que estivesse ajudando! – Sirius voltou à posição normal em sua cadeira, cruzando os braços – Impedindo que você mesmo se prejudicasse...

- Certo. – disse James, mais amigável – Depois eu dou um jeito de ela descartar essa idéia ridícula.

- Quando você vai escrever a próxima carta? – perguntou Sirius, inclinando-se novamente para poder falar em voz baixa.

James levantou o pergaminho em sua mesa para que o outro pudesse vê-lo.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Remus, sentado ao de James, puxando o pergaminho da mão dele.

Enquanto Remus lia, a aula terminou e todos os alunos se levantaram e foram saindo da sala, exceto pelos três. Quando a sala já estava vazia, James lhe explicou rapidamente.

- James, você precisa aprender a diferença entre convencer uma garota por uma noite e convencer uma garota pra vida inteira. Na segunda opção, você precisa ser sincero. Pense bem em qual dos dois você deseja pra Evans.

Então Remus colocou o pergaminho na mesa de James e saiu da sala. Sirius saiu em seguida. O maroto restante olhou para a carta e a releu.

_"Querida Lily,_

_Sim, minha mãe é demais, vocês se dariam muito bem se se conhecessem. _

_Não se preocupe com a sua irmã, ela deve estar com inveja._

_Se não se importa, gostaria de não me identificar ainda. Escrever cartas vai perder toda a graça se pudermos conversar nos corredores do castelo ou nas aulas! Brincadeiras à parte, a verdade é que, como sou muito tímido, se você souber quem eu sou vou ficar envergonhado de lhe contar certas coisas nas cartas para evitar momentos embaraçosos quando nos encontrarmos pela escola. Não é melhor continuarmos do jeito que estamos?_

_Tenho certeza de que irá entender._

_Até mais,_

_Prongs."_

Remus tinha razão. Aquele cara descrito na carta não era ele. James amassou o pergaminho e o incendiou. Começou a escrever outra carta.

* * *

**N/A**: Pessoal, não vou entrar no mérito de quem é monitor ou não. Também vou ignorar o Peter. Assim a fic flui mais rápido.

Deixem reviews e até mais!

Beijos!


	4. Chapter 4

**  
Cartas**

**Capítulo Quatro**

Quando Lily saiu do banho, encontrou seu amigo Hermes em sua cama.

- Ele ficou bicando o vidro até eu abrir a janela! – disse Annabelle.

- É, ele pode ser muito insistente. Me pergunto se o dono dele também é.– disse a sorridente ruiva, sentando-se e pegando a carta.

_"Querida Lily, _

_Por favor, não fique chateada comigo, mas eu preferiria continuar a conversar com você sem me identificar. Tenho medo de perder isso que nós estamos tendo agora, seja lá o que isso for, quando você souber quem eu sou. Nunca fui tão sincero com alguém assim antes. Nem mesmo com meu irmão. Aliás, brigamos ontem de novo. É que eu tento conquistar uma garota que não me dá a mínima chance, ele acha que eu não deveria tentar mais. Nós não temos nada em comum, ela me detesta, não sei por que eu insisto._

_Entenderei se você não quiser me responder. Você deve achar que eu sou um louco psicopata anônimo ou um idiota inseguro. Mas veja bem, não era minha intenção lhe enviar cartas anonimamente, as coisas simplesmente aconteceram! E eu fiquei muito feliz por terem acontecido. Não quero perder isso. Ainda não posso lhe explicar por que, mas saber meu nome mudará tudo. Prometo que, na hora certa, lhe contarei._

_Ah, e sim, minha mãe é uma mulher maravilhosa, tenho certeza de que vocês se darão muito bem, se um dia tiverem a oportunidade de se conhecerem._

_Não se preocupe com a sua irmã, nem sempre quem está de fora do mundo bruxo consegue entender nossa vida._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Prongs."_

Ao terminar de ler, os olhos verdes continuaram parados encarando sem foco o papel amarelado.

- O que foi? – perguntou Annabelle, sentando-se na cama com ela.

- Ele não quis se identificar. – respondeu Lily, franzindo levemente a testa, pensativa.

- Ih!! Ele deve ser muito feio!! Nerigudo, baixo, gordo e de olhos arregalados assustadores!

Lily então teve um ataque risos.

- Não me lembro de ninguém no castelo com essa descrição, Belle.

- Ah, por que a gente só decora os bonitos, né!

- Pode ser. – respondeu meio vagamente, voltando a encarar o pergaminho.

Annabelle tomou a carta das mãos da amiga e a leu, entre suspiros.

- Nossa... Pena que o garoto mais bonito do castelo nunca escreveria algo tão bonito e sincero assim... – disse Belle, suspirando.

- E quem é o garoto mais bonito do castelo?

- Sirius Black, quem mais?

A ruiva teve outro ataque de risos.

- Não que ele mereça a beleza que tem, mas isso é inegável! – complementou Belle – E aí? Você vai responder?

- Como não responder a um cara tão gentil que diz que tem medo de perder minha amizade?

* * *

James andava de um lado para o outro no quarto quando Hermes finalmente voltou. Ele puxou a carta rapidamente, ansioso em saber a resposta.

_"Querido Prongs,_

_Se você se sente melhor para conversar assim, não vou insistir em querer saber seu nome. Quem sabe daqui a algum tempo não nos apresentamos pessoalmente, não é mesmo?_

_E quando isso acontecer, me apresente sua mãe depois. :)_

_Você tem razão, eu não culpo minha irmã porque sei o quanto é difícil entender a existência da magia pra quem sempre viveu pensando que isso era mito._

_Já o seu irmão deve estar tentando te proteger, pois parece que essa garota pode lhe magoar muito. Tente ser compreensivo com ele, que só está preocupado com você._

_Aliás, o seu amigo doente já está melhor? Espero que sim._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Lily."_

James respirou aliviado. Finalmente relaxou os ombros. Sentou-se na cama e releu a carta. Estava tão feliz que precisava responder. Pegou um pequeno pergaminho e escreveu mais informalmente.

_"Você é uma garota incrível, Lily._

_Sim, meu amigo já está ótimo!_

_Boa noite minha querida, _

_Prongs."_

Hermes rapidamente voltou a voar, porém seguindo as instruções de James para dar uma volta antes, para que não ficasse evidente a proximidade física entre eles na mesma Torre.

* * *

- Eu acho que ele gosta de você. – disse Annabelle.

- O quê?? – fez Lily, em tom de absurdo.

- Por isso ele tem medo de se identificar! E olha a resposta dele, olha como ele fala de você! Você acabou de responder e ele já mandou um recadinho fofo te elogiando e dando _"boa noite minha querida"_!

- Você e suas teorias, Belle!

- Minhas teorias sempre fazem sentido!

- Claro, como aquela sobre elfos domésticos na verdade serem extraterrestres disfarçados que se fingem de escravos enquanto planejam nos dominar!

- Ué, de que outra maneira você explica os superpoderes deles de arrumar os quartos e o castelo sem nunca serem vistos??

Lily riu e revirou os olhos.

- Deixa pra lá, Belle, boa noite.

- Eles nem usam varinhas! Só estalam os dedos!!

- Boa noite, Belle!

No café da manhã do dia seguinte, Lily não conseguia parar de rir com as suposições de Annabelle sobre cada rapaz que passasse.

- Aquele ali no fundo, ele é narigudo, pode ser seu correspondente misterioso. Ou então o gordinho ali na mesa lufa. Já pensou no dentuço da corvianal? Por Merlin, tomara que ele não seja muito feio!

- Belle, só porque ele não quer dizer quem é não significa que ele seja horrendo!! Talvez seja outro motivo! Ou talvez ele só seja inseguro, tenha baixa auto-estima, sei lá!

- Lily, Lily, sempre querendo ver o lado bom das pessoas. Até mesmo dos sonserinos que não te mereciam... só nos marotos que você não vê nada de bom. Não que eles mereçam, - ela acrescentou logo – mas isso chega a ser injusto...

A ruiva ficou séria imediatamente.

- Chega de teorias por hoje, Belle.

- Tá bom, eu não falo nos sonserinos nem nos marotos. Mas quanto ao anônimo não dá, é mais forte que eu!

Lily não conseguiu se controlar e riu.

- Certo, o que mais você tem a dizer sobre ele?

- Bom... – Belle deu um sorriso maquiavélico – Ele disse que não quer dizer o seu nome, mas não disse nada sobre você tentar descobrir quem ele é...

- O que você pretende fazer? Sair perguntando pra todo garoto do castelo?

- Não, Lil, seja mais sutil, né?! Só dar uma pesquisada básica sobre garotos com irmãos no castelo, sobre quem estava doente na volta às aulas, essas coisas... e você dê um jeitinho de conseguir mais informações nas próximas cartas!

- Tá bom, Belle... – disse Lily, ainda rindo.

Naquela mesma mesa, outras pessoas conversavam sobre o mesmo assunto, porém do ponto de vista oposto.

- Então ela te respondeu mesmo? Sem se importar em não saber quem é? – perguntou Sirius.

- Eu já disse que sim, quer que eu te mostre a carta? – James já estava perdendo a paciência.

- Você reescreveu a carta, não foi? – perguntou Remus.

- Sim. – confessou James. – Segui seu conselho sobre sinceridade.

- Fez muito bem, amigo.

- Agora tome cuidado pra não escorregar e dar mais informações do que gostaria! – advertiu Sirius, em seu tom nada sutil.

- Sim, eu também pensei nisso. – disse James, pensando no que Lily havia lhe dito sobre seu irmão estar apenas preocupado com ele.

- Do que está rindo? – perguntou Sirius.

- Eu não estou rindo.

- Você deu um sorriso sim, Prongs. – concordou Remus.

- Ah – fez James, percebendo o que tinha acontecido – Foi só por causa de uma coisa que me passou pela cabeça, não estava rindo _de você_, Padfoot.

- E temos que tomar cuidado com esses apelidos agora, se ela ouvir já era!

- Você tem razão, Sirius. – disse James, sorrindo novamente.

Naquela noite Sirius e James tiveram treino de quadribol e voltaram tarde para o quarto. Sirius tomou um banho rápido e desmaiou na cama. Depois James tomou um banho demorado e se sentou perto da janela, olhando a lua minguante. Escreveu um bilhete para Lily e enviou Hermes.

- Se ela estiver dormindo, não a acorde. – disse para sua coruja, que piou afirmativamente.

Hermes voou até a janela de Lily e olhou pela janela aberta para o quarto escuro. Pousou no parapeito da janela e ficou a observar. Logo a garota o viu e se sentou na cama. A coruja voou até ela, que pegou o bilhete e o leu sob a luz de sua varinha.

_"Está acordada?"_

Ela rapidamente o respondeu.

_"Sim, ainda estou, por quê?"_

Instantes depois, Hermes estava de volta.

_"Por que estava pensando... queria te conhecer melhor. Posso?"_

Lily escrevia no mesmo pedaço de pergaminho.

_"Claro."_

E ficou esperando Hermes, que veio minutos depois.

_"Certo, então me diga uma coisa sobre você, algo simples que qualquer amigo seu saiba, mas que alguém de fora não saiba."_

Lily pensou por alguns segundos, sem saber o que dizer. Algo simples, ele disse. Algo que seus amigos reparariam. Até que se lembrou de algo.

_"Bom, eu gosto de ver o pôr-do-sol nos jardins no fim de semana... e você?"_

A resposta dele não demorou muito.

_"Eu gosto de conversar à noite..."_

Lily riu. Escreveu rapidamente.

_"É, eu percebi...rs..."_

Logo ele enviou outra pergunta.

_"E uma coisa que você não gosta??"_

Sobre isso ela não precisou pensar muito, sabia uma resposta.

_"Não gosto quando perguntam como eu me saí em uma prova, ou depois que nota eu tirei. E você?"_

Ele também não demorou nada para responder.

_"Eu não gosto quando dizem para eu não ficar nervoso antes de algo importante pra mim..."_

Lily concordou.

_"É, eu também não gosto, mas pior é quando dizem algo do tipo 'ah, você não precisa ficar nervosa, vai se sair bem mesmo! Você é inteligente!', como se tudo fosse fácil pra mim, sem precisar estudar ou me esforçar pra nada!"_

Mais alguns minutos e chegou outro bilhete dele.

_Sei como é, e confesso que já pensei isso de você ao te ver nervosa antes de uma prova. Mas pra mim é justamente o contrário, enquanto pra você as pessoas confiam e têm altas expectativas em você, pra mim as pessoas desconfiam e nunca acham que eu possa me sair bem, ninguém me leva à sério... Isso só prova que não se conhece uma pessoa só pelas aparências._

Lily pensou em como a situação dele também era ruim.

_"Bom, então acho que tudo o que devemos fazer é não esperar nada de mim e esperar muito de você! :)"_

Logo voltou a coruja.

_"Hahaha, eu sempre soube que você tinha senso de humor por trás do seu ar de menina séria."_

A garota riu antes de responder.

_"É claro que tenho, mas não espalha, vai arruinar minha reputação. Como poderei dar foras em garotos mimados e prepotentes se eles souberem que eu não sou uma megera indomável?"_

Ficou esperando outra resposta.

_"Ora, você não pode culpá-los por tentar sair com você. É totalmente compreensível."_

Envergonhada com o rumo da conversa, Lily achou melhor encerrá-la.

_"Fico lisonjeada. Você é muito gentil. Boa noite, Prongs."_

Hermes voltou uma última vez naquela noite.

_"Boa noite, minha querida. Durma bem."_


	5. Chapter 5

**  
Cartas**

**Capítulo Cinco**

Lily acordou com Annabelle sentada em sua cama, metralhando-lhe a falar.

- Que bonitinho! Vocês estão compartilhando a guarda do filho, é? – a ruiva, ainda muito sonolenta, não entender a quem ela se referia – Olha, se você continuar cuidando bem dessa coruja assim, logo vai sobrar pra você tomar conta desse animal o tempo todo. Não que ele seja trabalhoso e sujo, não, muito pelo contrário, essa bola de pêlos brancos até que é fofo e bem quietinho. Não é mesmo, Hermes?? – terminou fazendo aquele tom de voz que os adultos usam para falar com as crianças, enquanto passava a mão nada delicadamente nas penas brancas da cabeça da coruja, deitada aos pés de Lily na cama – De qualquer forma é um abuso deixar o animal dormir na sua cama.

- Belle! – gritou Lily, já tonta – Chega!

- Ai, bom dia pra você também, amiga que acorda de mau humor.

- Eu não acordaria de mau humor se não acordasse com você me deixando tonta de tanto falar!

A ruiva se levantou e foi ao banheiro lavar o rosto. Não era ninguém antes de lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes. Só depois isso sentia-se apta para desenvolver uma conversa e raciocinar. Então voltou e sentou-se ao lado da amiga, imóvel em sua cama.

- Pronto, agora pode falar.

Annabelle abriu um sorriso malicioso.

- Se Hermes está aqui é porque você recebeu outra carta, não é mesmo?

- Mas do que isso, na verdade. – respondeu Lily, coçando a cabeça, pensando se deveria contar detalhes, já que o entusiasmo da amiga era tão exagerado que às vezes lhe incomodava.

- Como assim? – perguntou Annabelle, ávida de curiosidade.

- Bem – começou Lily, sabendo que não conseguia não contar algo a Belle – foi mais como uma troca de bilhetes, sabe? Como uma conversa...

- Ai, que legal! Sobre o que vocês conversaram??

- Ele me disse que gosta de conversar à noite e que não gosta quando lhe dizem pra não ficar nervoso antes de algo importante pra ele.

- Hum – a animação de Annabelle se dissipou – Só isso?

- Como assim "só isso?" – perguntou Lily, indignada – Ele se abriu comigo, disse coisas que não se fala para qualquer um, ele confia em mim, e ainda mostrou um lado profundo dele, sobre expectativas, aspirações, a visão das outras pessoas e...

- Ihhhhh! – cortou a outra – Já vi tudo. Tá se apaixonando...

- O quê? – fez Lily, testa totalmente franzida, cabeça balançando negativa e veementemente – Não! Claro que não! Só estou lhe mostrando que ele é um cara sensível e que nossa conversa não foi "só isso"!

- Sei, tanto faz. – disse Annabelle sem emoção e gesticulando pra deixar isso de lado – O que eu quis dizer que é que tudo o que ele falou foi abstrato demais, apesar de você achar sensível e profundo – acrescentou logo, revirando os olhos – não dá pra usarmos pra identificá-lo.

- Belle, - começou Lily, segurando os ombros da amiga – eu não tenho essa sua urgência em saber quem ele é!! Deixe nossas conversas em paz!

- É mesmo? – perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha e o canto da boca em um sorriso – E se eu tiver uma idéia pra descobrir quem ele é?

A ruiva abriu a boca, porém nenhum som saiu dela. Voltou a fechá-la, sem saber o que dizer, ou até mesmo o que pensar.

* * *

James bebeu do seu suco de uva e devolveu o copo à mesa do café da manhã.

- Então quer dizer que Hermes dormiu no quarto da Lily essa noite? – perguntou um risonho Sirius, porém em um tom de voz baixo, já que estavam no início da mesa, ou seja, perto da entrada por onde passava muita gente.

- Sim. Ele adora ela! – respondeu sorridente – Bem que dizem que os animais ficam muito parecidos com seus donos.

- E você não acha que essa coruja pode acabar te dedurando?

- Não, Hermes é um cão fiel tanto quanto você! – disse James, batendo nas costas de Sirius.

- Nem mesmo acidentalmente? Tipo, entregando uma carta em local público?

- Não, eu já lhe pedi pra só me entregar correspondência estritamente no quarto! Eu não sou um gênio? – James sorria, arqueando as sobrancelhas duas vezes.

- Certo, mas... e se ela trouxer a coruja pra cá? Hermes não acabaria voando pra você?

- Meu caro amigo, Padfoot, Lily não está atrás de mim com um detetive, ele disse que tudo bem eu não me identificar, ela sabe esperar o momento certo.

- Ela sim, mas eu penso naquela amiga demoníaca dela, a de cabeços castanhos cacheados que não desgruda dela... Ontem mesmo eu a vi perguntando pra um corvinal intelectual idiota se ele tinha irmãos estudando no castelo...

- Ah, mesmo que essa garota se intrometa de detetive, ninguém nunca vai suspeitar que o irmão a que me referi nas cartas era você.

- Pessoal – chamou Remus, apontando para algum lugar atrás dele – que tal olhar pra elas lá no outro lado do salão.

James e Sirius olharam por cima do ombro de Remus e, para o total espanto dos dois, Lily e Annabelle estavam entrando no salão principal com Hermes, que pousava no ombro desta. Os olhos de James se arregalaram e ele caiu para trás, literalmente (numa mistura de susto e reflexo de fuga), dando uma espécie de cambalhota e ficando pelo chão mesmo, de quatro, tentando se esconder atrás do assento de madeira contínua. Alguns grifinórios o olharam de maneira torta, outros riram. Mas ele não se importava, levantou a cabeça apenas o suficiente para ver as duas.

- Ferrou. – disse Sirius.

- Você e essa garota têm mentes malignas gêmeas!! – disse James.

- Eu e essa garota não temos nada em comum! – disse Sirius, ríspido.

- Que tal deixar isso pra depois? – sugeriu Remus, rindo – Que tal sair de fininho, James?

- Claro. – disse o maroto, meio atordoado.

Para a sorte dele, as meninas se dirigiram ao meio do salão, passando por entre as mesas da Corvinal e da Lufa-lufa, já que duvidavam muito de que o correspondente misterioso da ruiva pudesse da Grifinória ou da Sonserina.

James se levantou e ia saindo, quando parou.

- Espera, Hermes também conhece vocês dois muito bem! É melhor irmos todos.

- Droga, sabia que ia sobrar pra mim! – disse Sirius, pegando um último pedaço de torrada e se levantando também, com a torrada pela metade para fora da boca, sendo acompanho por Remus.

Logo os três já haviam saído.

As meninas, por outro lado, estavam terminando frustradas o passeio por entre as mesas supostamente mais promissoras.

- Vamos lá, corujinha! – dizia Belle, oferecendo biscoitos a Hermes – Mostre-nos seu dono.

A garota piava (ou tentava) para a coruja, atraindo olhares questionadores e debochados.

- Piiiiiiiiiiu, piu, piu, piu, piu. Vamos lá, Hermesinho fofinho da titia.

- Belle, por favor, chega. – pediu Lily, com a mão na testa como se fosse uma viseira, numa tentativa de esconder-se – Ele não deve estar aqui, vamos pra nossa mesa.

- Hermes, menino mau, muito mau. Não quer ajudar a titia.

A coruja piou, ofendida, bicou o dedo de Annabelle e alçou vôo para fora do salão comunal. Lily abafou um riso.

Naquela noite ela recebeu outra carta do seu correspondente misterioso, confirmando suas supeitas de que ele tinha visto sua patética tentativa de identificá-lo no café da manhã.

_"Querida Lily, _

_Hermes chegou ao meu quarto um tanto quanto irritado hoje, acho que ele não gostou do passeio pelo salão comunal com sua excêntrica amiga. (risos)."_

Envergonhada, ela respondeu.

_"Querido Prongs,_

_Me perdoe por tentar descobrir quem você é desta maneira tão traiçoeira. Foi idéia da minha excêntrica amiga, Annabelle. Ela é um amor de pessoa, mas às vezes é exagerada e obcessiva e ela quer desesperadamente saber quem você é. Eu prometo que isso não vai se repetir._

_Pra você ter uma idéia, hoje ela me veio contar que Sirius Black tem um irmão aqui em Hogwarts, na Sonserina. Nem preciso dizer que eu tive um ataque de risos quando ouvi isso, não é mesmo? Ela cogitou a idéia de que você poderia ser Sirius Black! (risos). Como se ele fosse capaz de se corresponder com uma garota! Eu acho que ele não é capaz nem de conversar com um garota se não for para agarrá-la! Mas deixa isso pra lá, eu acho que Annabelle talvez tenha uma queda por ele, por mais que não admita. Ela já recusou sair com ele, mas sei que logo ele vai convidá-la novamente e ela aceitará._

_Enfin, espero que não esteja chateado comigo."_

Logo veio a resposta dele.

_"Imagina se eu ficaria chateado com você, Lily. Foi divertido, sua amiga teve uma idéia bem original. Mas diga a ela que não será tão fácil assim descobrir quem eu sou. (risos)._

_Talvez ela deva mesmo sair com o Black, eles parecem ter alguma coisa em comum. Por favor, não me entenda mal, mas é que Black também tem alguma coisa de excêntrico às vezes. (risos). Quem sabe ela não conseguirá dobrá-lo? Sempre tem uma garota diferente que consegue prender esses mulherengos, fazê-los esquecer das outras e querer só ela... especialmente nessa época de amadurecimento."_

Com um riso debochado, Lily pegou sua pena e escreveu furiosamente.

_"Sirius Black? Amadurecendo? Há! Só pode ser uma piada! Ou você é muito crédulo nas pessoas ou muito sem noção!"_

A resposta dele, porém, veio suave.

_"Lily, querida, não seja tão dura. Você não pode achar que conhece uma pessoa só porque passa por ela todos os dias durante anos. Você precisa conversar com ela para conhecê-la."_

Mais uma vez Lily foi implacável.

_"Talvez você tenha razão, mas eu não tenho vontade de conversar com pessoas que demonstram ser debochadas, prepotentes e infantins."_

Então veio a última carta dele naquela noite.

_"Bom, eu não quero discutir com você. Sinto muito se a aborreci com a conversa, só estava tentando lhe abrir os olhos._

_Tenha uma boa noite, Lily."_

A ruiva então ficou se perguntando se _ela_ teria aborrecido _ele_ com a conversa. Talvez estivesse mesmo sendo muito dura. E teimosa.

_

* * *

_

Alguns dias depois, durante os quais James e Lily trocaram cartas sobre seus dias e lições e professores, James achou que já poderia contar a Sirius sobre Annabelle sem consequências que o dedurassem como sendo o amigo anônimo da ruiva.

Era um sábado à tarde e eles estavam na sala comunal.

Como previa, Sirius foi imediatamente até a morena no sofá e a convidou para sair.

A garota levantou uma sobrancelha, desconfiada, fingiu pensar um pouco sobre o assunto, levantou o canto da boca num sorriso malicioso e finalmente aceitou.

- Evans! – chamou James, quando as duas já voltavam a conversar – Não quer aproveitar e fazer um encontro duplo? – sugeriu, piscando para ela.

A ruiva revirou os olhos, não respondeu e voltou a falar com Annabelle, ignorando-o.

Mais tarde, naquela noite, Lily estava sozinha em seu quarto, esperando Hermes chegar, se é que ele viria naquela noite. Afinal seu correspondente misterioso poderia ter planos para um sábado à noite.

No entanto, para sua felicidade, Hermes bateu em sua janela. A garota correu para abri-la, deixou a coruja pousar e pegou a carta.

_"Nada de bom pra fazer num sábado à noite?"_

Ela riu com a pergunta.

_"Não, nada. Na verdade, estou triste. Hoje briguei com minha amiga, ela foi sair com um idiota que vai acabar partindo o coração dela. Eu disse que ela ia acabar saindo com ele. Ela não admite, mas eu sei que ela gosta dele e ele não vale nada! Ele já saiu com mais da metade do castelo e sempre despreza todas elas depois, como se fossem objetos usados descartáveis, sem valor no dia seguinte. E o pior foi o idiota do amigo dele me convidando pra sair com eles em um duplo encontro, achando que eu finalmente iria aceitar sair com ele só por que minha amiga foi estúpida o suficiente pra aceitar."_

James sabia que se tratava de Sirius, citar nomes era desnecessário depois daquela conversa deles sobre Sirius e Annabelle. Estranhou o fato de ela estar tão encomodada com a situação, mesmo sabendo que era inevitável.

Mas o que o deixou impressionado mesmo foi ver a visão de uma garota sobre algo que ele também fazia. James nunca tinha pensado daquela forma. Achava apenas que saía uma noite de curtição com uma garota qualquer e que a curtição na maioria das vezes se extinguia ali. Algumas o procuravam depois e ele delicadamente as dizia que a noite tinha sido ótima, mas que ele tinha treino de quadribol, dever de casa etc, e elas dificilmente retornavam. Pensava que a saída tinha atingido sua finalidade e pronto. Nada mais. Nunca prometera nada a elas. Assim como Sirius fazia. Não sabia que elas se sentiam como objetos usados descartáveis. Nunca tinha parado pra pensar nisso. Por isso Evans nunca aceitara sair com ele. Ela não queria se sentir descartável.

James achou melhor deixar para depois sua análise sociológica sobre relacionamentos e suas próprias ações e se concentrar no caso específico de Sirius e Annabelle para ter o que responder.

Sabia que a única maneira de uma garota chamar a atenção de Sirius, assim como acontecera com ele, era se ela o ignorasse e/ou rejeitasse. E, pelo pouco que conhecia Annabelle depois de anos de convivência superficial na grifinória e pelo que Lily contava, sabia que ela não era do tipo de garota convencional. Ele riu pensando mais uma vez que era a combinação perfeita.

_"Não acho que você tenha muito com o que se preocupar, Lily, sua excêntrica amiga vai saber lidar muito bem com ele, vai ignorá-lo amanhã e isso vai deixá-lo furioso. Ele vai acabar indo atrás dela e aí quem sabe eles não se entendem? (risos)._

_Quanto ao amigo dele, você já pensou que ele sabe muito bem ao te convidar pra sair que você vai recusar?"_

James riu, de fato ele sempre sabia. Ele nem mesmo esperava mais que ela aceitasse algum dia. Convidava porque achava engraçado vê-la furiosa com ele, porque gostava de ir provocá-la, porque não sabia como falar outra coisa com ela. Ao menos não pessoalmente. Se ela aceitasse seu convite ele até ficaria chocado. Perdido. Resolveu contar isso a ela.

_"Eu acho que ele nem espera que você aceite e, se um dia você aceitasse, ele ficaria completamente chocado, sem saber o que fazer."_

Lily leu e releu aquela carta com muita atenção sentada sobre seus joelhos no chão do seu quarto silencioso, recostada ao pé da cama. Não esperava "ouvir" nada daquilo. Talvez ele estivesse certo sobre os dois, aquela parecia mesmo uma conduta típica de Annabelle. Talvez isso deixasse mesmo Sirius Black furioso.

Agora, quando ao Potter, foi a parte que mais a deixou boquiaberta. Ele tinha razão. Pela reação zombeteira do outro a cada fora que ela lhe dava, sem se incomodar com os diversos "não"s, ele definitivamente já esperava essa resposta. Pior! Parecia se divertir com elas. Seu correnpondente misterioso parecia ser muito sábio. Mas como ele explicaria tanta sabedoria?

Lily franziu a testa.

* * *

**N/A:** Tenho uma teoria de que vocês mandam mais reviews quando eu demoro mais pra postar, isso é verdade? rs

Pessoas, reviews me dão idéias! Sério! Principalmente as que comentam detalhes da história.

Aliás, queria agradecer a **F. Coulomb** pelo comentário sobre Hermes + café da manhã, que me fez ter a idéia de a Annabelle levar Hermes ao café da manhã pra identificar o correspondente misterioso. \o/ Thanks a lot!

Deixem reviews!

Beijos!


	6. Chapter 6

**  
Cartas**

**Capítulo Seis**

Lily franziu a testa diante da carta, sentada no chão sobre os joelhos no quarto deserto, recostada ao pé de sua cama.

Um sentimento de desconfiança surgia dentro dela. Ele parecia saber demais. Talvez ele estivesse muito mais próximo do que ela imaginava. Mas como? Precisava esclarecer isso.

_"Prongs, me responda com sinceridade, como você pode saber de tudo isso? Ou você é um mago muito sábio ou você está próximo e nos conhece muito bem. Você é amigo de Sirius Black?"_

Esperar pela resposta foi um longo exercício de domínio da ansiedade.

_"Querida Lily,_

_A verdade é que eu entendo bem essa situação toda porque eu já fui assim como Black, agi exatamente como ele pelos seis anos que passei nesse castelo. Mas esse ano, não sei por que, não tenho agido assim. O ano mal começou, eu sei, não é mérito nenhum meu._

_Mas agora, vendo sua visão, entendendo como as garotas se sentem em relação a caras assim, vejo que eu fiz a coisa certa, mesmo que pelos motivos errados. _

_Sabe aquela garota que eu tento conquistar? Agora eu entendo porque ela sempre me recusou. Realmente, ela não é uma garota para uma noite só, agora eu vejo isso. _

_E agora eu tenho os motivos certos pra fazer a coisa certa._

_Que meu irmão não leia isso, mas começar a conversar com você foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter me acontecido. Acho que eu nunca tinha parado pra realmente ouvir uma garota... e imagino que você esteja decepcionada comigo lendo isso agora..."_

E realmente Lily estava decepcionada. Não esperava de forma alguma que aquele rapaz gentil e educado com ela desde a primeira carta fosse, pelo menos até pouco tempo atrás, um cara como Sirius Black. Bom, mas ele não podia ser exatamente como Black, afinal ele estava amadurecendo e, mais ainda, sendo sincero com ela. Ele não podia ser tão ruim assim.

Ficou olhando para o pergaminho por um tempo, pensando no que responder. O mínimo que podia fazer era ser igualmente sincera.

_"Querido Prongs,_

_De fato estou um pouco decepcionada, pensei que você fosse um cara mais maduro e não do tipo que descarta garotas, mas fico feliz por ter te ajudado a enxergar isso e refletir sobre os seus atos, para que nunca mais aja dessa maneira lamentável._

_Boa noite, até amanhã,_

_Lily."_

_

* * *

_

No dia seguinte Lily estava distraída pensando sobre o seu amigo misterioso quando começou a reparar em Annabelle totalmente ignorando Sirius Black ao longo do dia, deixando o maroto profundamente irritado. À noite ela recebeu uma carta de Prongs perguntando como sua amiga estava e ela lhe respondeu contando como ele havia acertado em tudo.

* * *

A semana passou agitada, os treinos de quadribol estavam intensos, o primeiro jogo seria em menos de duas semanas, com a grifinória enfrentando a sonserina_._

Além disso a escola estava animada com o passeio a Hogsmeade no fim de queria treinar também no sábado, mas parecia ser o único disposto a perder o passeio.

- Tá maluco! – disse Sirius, no café da manhã de sexta – Eu vou pra Hogsmeade!

- Como se tivesse alguma novidade naquela vila velha! – ironizou James – Por que você quer tanto ir? Convidou quem?

- Annabelle. – respondeu, passando a mão pela nuca, claramente não querendo admitir.

- Já vai sair com ela de novo? – estranhou James – E em um _encontro_? Na semana seguinte?? Desde quando você faz isso??

- Desde quando você escreve cartinhas! – respondeu Sirius, furioso.

- Certo. – disse James, cruzando os braços – Treinamos só domingo então. Vou desmarcar a reserva da quadra, antes que algum sonserino faça um escândalo por não termos usado a quadra reservada.

James se levantou e ia deixando o salão, quando viu a ruiva entrar. Já que não ia treinar, podia ir a Hogsmead também. Sabia que a amiga inseparável não ficaria com ela, então não custava nada tentar.

Se aproximou da garota, com um sorriso no rosto e passando a mão pelos cabelos lisos desarrumados.

- Olá, Evans! – disse ele, fazendo a garota parar a sua frente.

- Olá, Potter. – ela respondeu, sem animação alguma.

- Quer sair comigo? Em Hogsmeade? – perguntou, sorridente.

A ruiva o olhou, semi-cerrou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Sim. – respondeu ela.

Os olhos do outro se arregalaram e ele engoliu em seco. Realmente não esperava aquilo, seu plano de conquistá-la através das cartas ainda estava em execução. As cartas, pensou James, ela estava aceitando só para vê-lo ficar chocado, sem reação. Então sorriu. Seu "eu anônimo" tinha grande influência sobre ela.

- Mesmo? – perguntou ele.

- Não. – ela respondeu, sorrindo sarcasticamente – Só queria ver a sua reação. Na verdade eu já tenho planos. Tchau, Potter.

O sorriso se desfez imediatamente. Ela já tinha planos? Ela não tinha falado nada sobre ninguém nas cartas a semana inteira, nem sobre sair em Hogsmeade. Será que ela estaria mentindo? Certamente iria dar um jeito de perguntar isso na próxima carta naquela noite. E assim o fez, ou tentava fazer, sentado no chão no quarto sozinho à noite.

_"Querida Lily, _

_Quais sãos os seus planos para amanhã?"_

James amassou o pergaminho assim que terminou de escrever e o jogou na cama por cima do ombro.

_"Querida Lily,_

_Vai pra Hogsmeade amanhã com alguém?"_

Mais uma vez o pergaminho foi furiosamente amassado. James coçou a cabeça, incomodado.

_"Querida Lily,_

_Alguma coisa para me contar?"_

À medida em que a frustração aumentava, proporcionalmente a raiva também aumentava. Mais um papel amassado jogado pelo quarto.

_"Querida Lily,_

_Você conversou com Potter hoje, seguiu meus conselhos?"_

- O que você é? Um psicopata que persegue a garota o dia inteiro no castelo? – ele já estava falando sozinho.

Amassou o quarto pergaminho com força e o jogou longe. Respirou fundo, tentando relaxar o maxilar tenso.

_"Querida Lily, _

_Como foi o seu dia hoje? Amanhã termos uma folga do castelo, você vai pra Hogsmeade, não vai?"_

James finalmente dobrou o pergaminho e o prendeu na curiosa coruja que o olhava com a cabecinha de lado, sem entender o que se passava na mente confusa de seu dono. A resposta não demorou. Parecia que havia um acordo silencioso entre eles de que estariam nos respectivos quartos no fim do dia, para conversarem antes de dormir.

_"Olá, Prongs,_

_Sim, eu vou pra Hogsmeade, você também vai?_

_Você não vai acreditar, hoje James Potter veio todo sorridente pra cima de mim me convidando pra sair com ele em Hogsmeade e, pensando no que você tinha me dito, eu aceitei, respondi que sim. _

_Você precisava ver a cara dele, ele ficou simplesmente boquiaberto, chocado, até que a ficha caiu e ele abriu aquele sorrisão e perguntou se eu estava falando sério. Mas aí é claro que eu disse que não, que já tinha planos. Foi impagável! (risos)._

_De fato eu já tinha aceitado sair com o Lucas, da corvinal, já que a Annabelle vai passar o dia com Sirius Black. Estou começando a achar que você tinha razão nisso também, talvez Annabelle seja a garota que vai, pelo menos por um tempo, prender Black. Afinal, não é qualquer garota que consegue sair com Black pela segunda vez, ainda mais na semana seguinte e num encontro em hogsmeade, a maioria consegue só uma sala vazia ou um armário de vassouras! (risos)"_

James teve de reler a última parte da carta umas três vezes, pois não conseguia se concentrar o suficiente pra entender o que as palavras escritas lhe diziam. Sua mente estava presa na parte em que ela confirmava que iria sair com alguém e ainda lhe dizia quem, um almofadinha intelectual e tedioso da corvinal.

Pegou sua pena, a mergulhou em tinta, mas não sabia o que escrever, sua mente parecia um borrão repetindo a imagem dela sorrindo sarcasticamente para ele dizendo que já tinha planos. A tinta na ponta da pena secou enquanto James despenteava ainda mais seus cabelos, angustiado.

Já a tinha visto saindo com outros caras antes, mas nunca tinha reagido dessa maneira. Aliás, nem mesmo com relação a nenhuma outra garota. O sentimento mais próximo dessa raiva crescente misturada com frustração experimentava quando perdia o pomo de ouro pra algum adversário.

Se forçou a escrever uma resposta, concentrando-se ao máximo para não deixar demonstrar nada disso na carta.

_"Sim, eu também vou. _

_Viu? Foi como eu disse, ele te convidava sem nem esperar mais que um dia você aceitasse._

_Bom passeio então. Vocês vão pra onde?_

_Sim, realmente Black está reagindo de maneira estranha, eu achei mesmo que Annabelle teria um efeito diferente sobre ele..."_

Não achou que isso fosse possível, mas sua raiva aumentou ainda mais quando leu a resposta de Lily sobre o lugar em que eles iriam: o café mais romântico de Hogsmeade, o café da Madame Puddifoot. Tudo o que conseguiu responder depois disso foi se despedir e desejar a ela uma boa noite.

Socou o chão com o punho fechado, o maxilar cerrado pressionando a mordida.

* * *

- Mas você precisa me ajudar! – pedia a Sirius, durante o café da manhã.

- De jeito nenhum! Se eu levar Annabelle pra Madame Puddifoot ela vai achar que eu vou pedi-la em namoro!! Eu não entro naquela prisão perfumada por nada nesse mundo!!

- Mas eu preciso saber o que vai acontecer lá! – disse James, desesperado.

- Pega a sua capa e fica na porta, ou até lá dentro mesmo, sei lá, dá seu jeito!

- É isso!! – disse James, os olhos arregalados em animação, virando-se para Remus – _Você_ vai me ajudar!

- Por Merlin, o que sua mente doentia está planejando?? – perguntou Remus, se divertindo com as reações do outro.

- Você entra e senta ao lado deles, pra que eu possa ficar por perto invisível sem ninguém esbarrar em mim! Eu preciso que você ocupe a mesa, só isso!

- E que fique sozinho no café cheio de casais, parecendo que eu levei um bolo... – Remus respirou fundo, mas ainda rindo – O que não se faz por um amigo...

Mais tarde, depois de Sirius ter desaparecido, Remus e James estavam em uma ruela próxima ao café, esperando que o casal entrasse. James andava de um lado para o outro, segurando a capa em suas mãos. Remus vigiava a rua e, ao mesmo tempo, observava o outro, com um sorriso no canto da boca.

Quando o casal apareceu, James se escondeu por debaixo da capa e entrou com Remus seguindo os dois. Conforme o combinado, Remus sentou-se ao lado do casal e James se sentou invisível na mesa com Remus, na cadeira oposta.

James ficou mais angustiado ao perceber que a ruiva não parecia desconfortável ou nervosa, pelo contrário, parecia estar se sentindo muito confortável em estar com aquele corvinal no café romântico bruxo.

A garçonete anotou os pedidos e o casal começou uma conversa trivial sobre as aulas. Lily também parecia à vontade na conversa. James se perguntava se aquele era mesmo um primeiro encontro. Teria ela já saído com ele antes?

Os pedidos chegaram e a conversa foi suspensa, para depois ser retomada. A ruiva bebia um chocolate quente, enquanto ele tomava um chá.

Remus bebia um café. Pegou mais açúcar e colocou em sua xícara. Ao mexer o café com a colher, começou a falar bem baixinho, como se conversasse com sua xícara.

- Engraçado, meu amigo, seu plano de conquistar a garota através das cartas teve o efeito contrário, parece que _você_ é que se apaixonou por ela.

James pela primeira vez desviou o olhar da mesa ao lado e encarou seu amigo, embora soubesse que o outro não podia lhe ver. Entretanto não disse uma palavra. Não sabia o que responder, nem mesmo para negar.

- Ou você ainda não percebeu que está com ciúmes?

James engoliu em seco. Agora que Remus havia lhe dito, parecia óbvio. Sim, ele estava com ciúmes, desde o dia anterior, quando ela lhe dissera que ia sair com outro. Ainda mais depois de, mesmo que apenas por um breve segundo, ele ter achado que ela iria finalmente sair com ele.

Voltou a olhar para o casal e sentiu seu sangue ferver vendo o modo como o corvinal olhava para ela. Sentia seu coração batendo forte na angústia e expectativa do que aconteceria ali entre eles. Muitos casais se beijavam e o maroto temia que eles fizessem o mesmo.

Lily conversava bastante, falando incessantemente quando o rapaz não estava a falar de suas notas, de livros ou de seu futuro brilhante. O que ela podia ter visto nele? Ele era insuportável!

O café de Remus acabou e ele pediu outro, sussurrando depois que era a única maneira de se manter acordado naquele lugar chato e cheio de incenso. James ignorou o comentário e continuou a observar o irritante casal, com seus nervos a flor da pele. Sua vontade era dar um soco naquele almofadinha. E essa vontade teve de ser reprimida como nunca antes ele precisou reprimi-la com tanta força quando o corvinal esticou sua mão cheia de dedos para segurar a delicada mão dela.

O maroto engoliu em seco mais uma vez, vendo o outro se aproximar da ruiva, no intuito de beijá-la. Aquele segundo durou uma eternidade para James, como se ele estivesse vendo a cena toda em câmera lenta. Porém, o segundo seguinte se passou em um borrão, no qual tudo aconteceu muito rápido e ao mesmo tempo.

James não segurou seu impulso e se levantou de um pulo enquanto a garçonete chegava com o café de Remus e tropeçou no espaço visivelmente vazio ocupado por James e se inclinou para a mesa em que estava o casal e deixou acidentalmente o café de Remus cair sobre a blusa do corvinal, enquanto Remus se levantava para ajudar a garçonete a não cair, Lily levava a mão à boca num grito mudo e o corvinal gritava pelo susto e pelo líquido quente caindo sobre ele.

Instaurada a confusão, James aproveitou para sair sem ser visto, ou melhor, notado, sendo seguido por Remus após deixar o dinheiro dos cafés na mesa e se desculpar com a garçonete e com o casal, como se ele tivesse causado o acidente.

Os dois marotos foram direto para o Três Vassouras e se sentaram em uma mesa bem ao fundo.

- Uma cerveja, por favor. – pediu James, o sangue quente pulsando ainda por todo o seu corpo.

- Amanteigada? – perguntou o garçon.

- Não, com álcool mesmo. – respondeu em tom seco.

James bebeu o líquido amarelo tão rapidamente que Remus protestou.

- Vai com calma, cara, você nem sabia se ela iria beijá-lo. Na verdade eu acho que foi burrice agir por impulso, você tinha que ter ficado quieto pra ver a reação dela!

- Eu não ia agüentar ver aquilo! – disse James.

Remus respirou fundo, sabia que aquilo era verdade. Só é possível pensar friamente estando fora da situação.

James se ajeitou na cadeira, ficando de forma mais largada, recostado ao encosto, apoiando o queixo e a boca no punho.

- Mas também não ia agüentar não ir lá ver os dois, não é mesmo? – disse Remus, apontando a contradição, típica dos sentimentos.

- Ok, eu confesso, você tem razão! – começou James, remexendo-se na cadeira – Eu gosto dela, de verdade! Não sei como isso foi acontecer, eu estava tentando conquistá-la, tentando mostrar a ela quem eu realmente sou, e de repente eu não consigo mais ficar sem falar com ela todos os dias e não suporto a idéia de ela sair com outro cara!

- Que tal dizer isso na próxima carta? – sugeriu Remus, sorrindo.

- Pra ela querer saber quem eu sou e me dar um tapa na cara quando descobrir que conversou esse tempo todo com James Potter??? Ela vai me odiar pra sempre! Nunca mais vai falar comigo! Eu tô muito ferrado!

- Você pode se surpreender com ela, sabia? – disse Remus, ainda sorridente – Mas ainda é cedo pra arriscar, talvez seja melhor você continuar com o seu plano e quem sabe de repente ela também não consiga mais ficar sem falar com você todos os dias e não suporte a idéia de te perder o suficiente pra aceitar você sendo James Potter?

- Merlin te ouça! – disse James - Mas se ela me contar que beijou ele eu acabo com ele!

* * *

**N/A:** Obrigada a **F. Ismerim Snuffles F.** pela idéia "Hogsmead iria bem junto com uma pitada de capa de invisibilidade". \o/ Thanks a lot, eu nem lembrava que Hogsmeade existia, mas se encaixou perfeito na estória!

Deixem reviews!

Beijos!


	7. Chapter 7

**  
Cartas**

**Capítulo Sete**

_"Querido Prongs,_

_Meu dia também foi um tanto quanto chato em Hosgmeade. Meu acompanhante era meio tedioso e, para falar a verdade, a única coisa divertida que aconteceu foi Remus Lupin ter esbarrado na garçonete fazendo o café ser derramado sobre o Lucas! (risos)_

_Não! Não estamos namorando, de onde você tirou essa idéia? (risos) Somos só amigos e, graças ao Lupin, eu nem precisei fugir do beijo dele (foi bem quando ele tentava me beijar que o café caiu sobre ele, uma providência de Merlin!)._

_Ah! A Annabelle finalmente chegou! Vai querer me contar tudo e fazer mil perguntas!_

_Até mais,_

_Lily."_

De fato, Annabelle passou bastante tempo falando sem cessar, contando como fora maravilhoso seu dia com Sirius pelos lugares desertos e sombrios de Hogsmeade e quis saber todos os mínimos detalhes sobre o dia de Lily.

- Oh, meu Merlin!! – gritou Annabelle.

- O que foi? – perguntou a ruiva, sem entender a reação da amiga.

- Você não percebeu?? É ele!!

- Ele quem, Belle??

- Remus Lupin! O correspondente misterioso!!

Lily franziu a testa, juntando as sobrancelhas, confusa.

- Mas não pode ser, ele nem tem irmãos!

Annabelle colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Ora, Lil, você sabe como esses marotos são, eles se consideram irmãos!

- Mas... – a ruiva tentava argumentar, mas a amiga era mais rápida.

- E ele é gentil e educado, me parece do tipo que escreveria cartas...

- Sim, ele é, mas...

- E estava sozinho na Madame Puddifoot... - continuou, depois piscou para a ruiva de forma insinuativa.

- De fato, estava, mas...

- E ficou com tanto ciúmes ao ver o Lucas tentando te beijar que jogou o café em cima dele!! Ou você acha MESMO que foi coincidência isso acontecer BEM nessa hora??

Boquiaberta, Lily não tinha o que dizer. Porém, lembrou-se de um detalhe que fazia toda a diferença e que ela não havia contado a Annabelle: sobre Prongs ter sido até bem pouco tempo do tipo de garoto como o Black, que sai com inúmeras garotas e as descarta depois.

- Mas... Lupin já saiu com muitas garotas do castelo?

- Acho que sim, mas nunca namorou ninguém... – respondeu Belle, olhando para as próprias unhas – Por quê?

- Uau. – fez Lily, com os olhos arregalados – O Remus... Progns? Ciúmes?! – então a ruiva piscou com força e sacudiu a cabeça – Espera um pouco, você acha que ele gosta de mim?

- Duh! É claro que gosta! – respondeu Annabelle, impaciente – Você é lesada? Que tipo de homem conversa todas as noites com uma garota? – e ela mesma respondeu – O tido que gosta dela!

Lily balançava a cabeça negativamente.

- Não, você não entende, nós somos amigos...

- Então tá bom, Lily, eu vou tomar meu banho quente bem demorado enquanto você lê a resposta dele e pensa bastante. – respondeu, apontando para a coruja voando do lado de fora da janela.

E a resposta parecia colaborar ligeiramente com a teoria de Annabelle.

_"Puxa, fico aliviado em saber disso! Quero dizer, acho que você precisa de um cara mais divertido ao seu lado, não um intelectual almofadinha tedioso! (Sem ofensas ao seu amigo)._

_Há! Parece ter sido engraçado mesmo esse acidente! Pobre garçonete! (risos)_

_Até mais, minha querida, divirta-se com Annabelle!_

_Prongs."_

Lily realmente ficou pensativa em sua cama enquanto o barulho do chuveiro preenchia o quarto. Hermes estava deitado de maneira aconchegante ao seu lado. Naquele momento, entretanto, ela não estava refletindo sobre quem seria seu correspondente misterioso, mas sim no que Annabelle lhe disseram sobre o tipo de garoto que conversa com uma garota todos os dias.

Realmente, a ruiva não conseguia se lembrar de uma só noite em que eles não tivessem se falado desde que chegaram ao castelo. E, como ela não sabia quem ele era, não tinha como lhe enviar cartas, era sempre ele quem começava a conversa. Só então, com Hermes já no quarto de Lily, é que lhe era possível enviar uma carta para ele. E ele sempre mandava uma carta. Toda noite. Animado, fazendo perguntas, querendo saber mais sobre ela, de como fora o dia dela, querendo conversar...

De fato, isso só faz sentido quando se chega à conclusão de que ele gosta dela.

Mas e aquela garota de quem ele falava às vezes, que ele sempre tentou conquistar? Teria desistido? Quem seria? Ele não falava muito dela.

E ainda havia outro problema: se ele gostasse mesmo dela, o que ela faria? Gostava de conversar com ele, é claro, mas será que sentia algo além de amizade? Na verdade não o conhecia o suficiente para sentir mais do que isso.

- Eu sei no que você está pensando. – disse Belle, fazendo Lily pular com um susto – Você precisa confirmar isso, não é mesmo? Pois eu tenho uma idéia.

A ruiva sorriu de leve, sabia que o foco de Annabelle era descobrir quem ele era e por isso a amiga tinha se enganado sobre os pensamentos dela.

- Marque um encontro com ele. – disse Belle, incisiva – Diga que você quer sair com ele. Ele gosta de você, não vai resistir.

Lily não respondeu nada, apenas continuou pensativa em sua cama. Por mais estanho que lhe pudesse parecer, ela não sentia a necessidade de descobrir de imediato _quem_ ele era. Mais do que isso, ela queria saber _sobre_ ele. E sabia que ele se abriria melhor através das cartas.

Assim que Annabelle dormiu, ela pegou pergaminho, tinta e pena.

_"Espero não te acordar, eu sei que já está tarde, mas eu não estou conseguindo dormir._

_Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa, já que você entrou no assunto de namoro... É sobre aquela garota que você disse há um tempo atrás que estava tentando conquistar. Como vão seus planos de conquista? Você já conseguiu sair com ela? Ela é da sua casa? É do nosso ano?"_

A resposta, como sempre, não demorou.

_"Não se preocupe, Lily, eu também não estava conseguindo dormir._

_Sobre a garota, não, eu ainda não consegui sair com ela, o que é uma pena. Sim, ela é da minha casa e também do nosso ano. Mas não sei se eu tenho alguma chance com ela."_

A ruiva então continuou o questionário.

_"Você gosta dela? Vai continuar tentando conquistá-la?"_

O que ela não sabia era que esse questionário estava começando a se tornar um problema para James. Além de a descrição poder denunciá-lo, ele se via diante de uma encruzilhada. Se demonstrasse o que sentia pela garota afastaria Lily e para cortejá-la através das cartas precisaria dizer que não havia mais ninguém (O que era verdade! As duas eram a mesma pessoa!), precisaria afastar essa "garota" da mente de Lily. James percebeu que ela não se deixaria seduzir por Progns enquanto não tivesse certeza de que ele não estava tentando conquistar outra garota. Então resolveu recorrer a um artifício típico de quem não quer mentir: desviar o foco.

_"Pra falar a verdade, eu estou gostando de uma garota sim. Uma garota que eu conheci acidentalmente e que não sai da minha cabeça. Uma garota tão irresistível que até mesmo os olhos de Hermes brilham ao ouvir o nome dela. É essa garota que eu gostaria de conquistar agora."_

A ruiva engoliu em seco ao terminar de ler. Annabelle estava certa. Ele gostava mesmo dela. Seu coração batia acelerado em seu peito. Não imaginara que ficaria tão animada com essa confirmação. Agora precisava saber quem ele era. Resolveu seguir o conselho de sua amiga. Respirou fundo e escreveu.

_"Prongs, _

_Você quer sair comigo?_

_Lily."_

_

* * *

_

Sirius acordou com a movimentação no quarto e jogou um travesseiro em James. Teria se virado para voltar a dormir se não tivesse estranhado tanto o fato de seu amigo não ter sequer reclamado ou lhe jogado o travesseiro de volta. Então se sentou e olhou para o outro, que parecia hipnotizado, tenso e assustado encarando um pergaminho. Só podia se tratar de uma carta da ruiva. Mas o que poderia ter ali de tão sério para deixar o maroto daquele jeito? Sirius precisava descobrir. Foi até a cama do outro e jogou-se ao lado dele.

- O que foi? - perguntou.

James, ainda com os olhos vidrados na carta, não podendo acreditar no que estava lendo, a entregou para Sirius.

- Cacete!! Você não pode recusar!!!

- Exato! Eu não posso! Esperei por isso durante anos!! E agora ela própria está me convidando!! Depois de todos aqueles foras!!

- Está maluco, cara? Você também não pode aceitar!!

- Eu sei, está muito cedo! Ela me odiaria ao me ver e nunca mais falaria comigo!! Eu preciso de mais tempo pra conquistá-la o suficiente pra que ela possa me perdoar depois!

- Então o que você vai fazer??

James então escreveu a resposta.

_"Querida Lily,_

_Sim, eu quero sair com você. E muito. Mas não agora. Por favor, confie em mim, não vai demorar muito para você saber quem eu sou._

_Prongs."_

_

* * *

_

Foi com muita frustração que ela leu a resposta dele. A ruiva ponderou por alguns minutos e tomou uma decisão: queria continuar a ser amiga dele, então confiaria nele e lhe daria mais um tempo. Resolveu, entretanto, estabelecer algumas regras. Não podia continuar a conversar com um fantasma.

_"Todo bem. Se você me prometer responder algumas perguntas que eu for fazendo até lá. A começar por esta: você estava no café da madame Puddifoot hoje?"_

A resposta foi como esperava.

_"Sim, Lily, eu prometo. E sim, eu estava. Eu precisava ir até lá para ver vocês dois."_

Pelo menos uma coisa agora estava clara: se ele _precisava_ vê-la com outro cara é porque gostava mesmo dela. E também sabia que ele era alguém que estava no café. Mas não podia perguntar diretamente se ele era Remus Lupin, pois assim estaria quebrando a _sua_ promessa de confiar nele e esperar. Achou melhor encerrar por ali. Já estava ficando tarde e Lily não sabia mais o que dizer. Mas foi uma longa noite encarando o céu estrelado e a lua crescente.

Passou o dia seguinte, domingo, distraída, tentando juntar todas as informações que tinha sobre o seu correspondente misterioso e analisando se elas se encaixavam ou não na descrição de Remus. E a cada combinação perfeita, ficava cada vez mais chocada.

Ela até mesmo foi assistir ao treino de quadribol da grifinória com Annabelle por saber que ele estaria lá dando uma força para os amigos.

- Remus, será que posso falar com você um instante, em particular? – pediu ela, após o treino, nem percebendo a expressão de espanto, revolta e questionamento de Potter.

- Claro! – respondeu ele.

Os dois saíram do campo de quadribol e pararam em um espaço deserto mais adiante. Lily não sabia como perguntar, mexia suas mãos nervosamente enquanto desviava o olhar, pois não conseguia encará-lo. Precisava saber se era ele. E se fosse mesmo ele, não saberia como reagir sabendo que ele gostava dela. E se não fosse ele, faria papel de idiota. De qualquer forma, a situação era muito embaraçosa.

- Eu realmente sinto muito pelo acidente no café ontem, espero que o seu amigo não tenha ficado muito chateado. – começou Remus.

- Não é sobre isso. – disse ela – Quero dizer, tem a ver, mas não como uma reclamação... é que... – ela parecia perdida – eu queria saber, se você me permite perguntar, o que você estava fazendo sozinho no café?

O maroto estranhou a pergunta e demorou alguns segundos para responder. Segundos de aflição para Lily.

- Bem, eu estava esperando uma amiga, mas ela não apareceu. - ele aparentava estar triste.

- Oh. – fez Lily, sentindo-se envergonhada.

- Então eu cansei de esperar, fiquei meio nervoso e acabei esbarrando na garçonete ao sair. Eu sinto muito. Mas por que você está me perguntando tudo isso?

A ruiva espremia os dedos das mãos, sem saber o que dizer. Sabia que era uma péssima mentirosa. Resolveu não dizer nada.

- Não é nada, me desculpe. – e foi embora.

Remus observou a menina se afastar.

- Droga. – disse, falando sozinho – Preciso falar com James.

Lily, que estava tão rubra quanto seus cabelos, passou de volta pelo campo encarando o chão e foi direto para seu quarto, sendo seguida por Annabelle. A morena fechou a porta e ela lhe contou tudo.

- Lily, sua anta, como pode ser tão inocente?! - perguntou, com as mãos na cintura - Por acaso ele disse o nome da garota?

- Não. - respondeu quase que em um sussurro.

- Ele está mentindo! Ele não quer que você saiba! E tem mais, ele se esconde por causa do amigo dele, o Potter, que a escola inteira sabe que é louquinho por você. Já imaginou a situação dele?

Por mais louca que parecesse, a teoria de Annabelle fazia sentido.

Para piorar a situação de Lily, algo inesperado aconteceria no dia seguinte, deixando-a ainda mais confusa.

* * *

- Ela não pode achar que é você!! – gritou James, no quarto.

- Mas pensa bem, depois do que fizemos ontem no café, faz todo o sentido! – argumentou Remus.

- Cara, você se meteu em uma baita confusão! – disse Sirius, rindo em sua cama.

- Mas isso não pode acontecer! Ela não pode achar que é alguém específico! – James andava de um lado para o outro, passando a mão por seus cabelos.

- Já pensou se ela se apaixona agora pelo Remus?? – Sirius continuava a rir.

- Não, eu preciso tirar essa idéia da cabeça dela.

- Como? Se você não sou eu, você não sabe que ela acha isso porque não sabe que ela foi falar comigo, então como pode dizer a ela que não sou eu??

- Eu não sei, eu vou dar um jeito nisso essa semana. E você, se mantenha longe dela. – disse para Remus – Não me entenda mal, mas eu não posso deixar que ela se apegue a sua imagem...

- Claro, porque depois seria impossível pra ela se contentar com James Potter ! – Sirius agora gargalhava.

James e Remus o fuzilaram com o olhar.

- Até lá, eu vou atacar como James mesmo. – disse, decidido.

* * *

E foi o que ele fez no dia seguinte. Disse aos outros que fossem entrando na sala de Poções e deu a volta no corredor para que, coincidentemente, andasse ao lado da ruiva no caminho até a sala. Ele sorriu para ela, fechou a entrada da porta com a mão, prendendo-a de frente para ele.

- Olá, Evans.

- A resposta é não. – disse ela, já revirando os olhos.

- Eu não perguntei nada. – ele riu.

- Mas vai perguntar.

- Não vou. – ele ainda ria.

- Não? – surpresa e descrença na voz dela.

- Não. Eu vou te pedir algo.

- Pedir pra sair comigo é uma pergunta, Potter. – disse impaciente.

- Evans, você é péssima na arte da adivinhação. – ele ainda ria.

- Certo, então ande logo, peça e acabe logo com isso.

- Eu queria te pedir uma chance. – ele sorriu gentilmente.

- Uma chance? – surpresa e desconfiança agora na voz dela.

- Sim, uma chance pra te mostrar quem eu realmente sou. Por trás dessa imagem maravilhosa que você vê – ele deu seu sorriso galanteador – existe um cara que você não conhece e nunca me deixou te apresentar.

Ela riu.

- Parabéns, essa nova, Potter. Mas a resposta continua sendo não. Eu não vou cair na sua lábia, não existe nada além de mentiras sedutoras por trás desse seu sorriso conquistador barato. Agora me deixe entrar na sala.

- Certo, mas pense com carinho. – disse ele, sem perder o sorriso, abrindo passagem para ela.

Durante a aula os três marotos dividiram um calderão na frente da sala e James contava, em voz baixa, sobre a conversa com a ruiva, enquanto o professor andava pela sala examinando as poções.

Mas enquanto não estava falando sobre ela, James estava pensativo. Tanto que, se não fosse por Remus impedi-lo de jogar o ingrediente errado, o calderão teria explodido.

- No que está pensando, Prongs? – perguntou Remus.

- Estava pensando se seria muito errado fazê-la falar de mim na próxima carta... Ainda mais se ela pensa que eu sou você...

- Certamente isso só iria aumentar a raiva dela ao descobrir que você é _você_. Ela se sentiria muito mal sabendo que falou de você _pra você_ sem saber! Imagine, é pior do que ouvir escondido!

Sirius, entretanto, discordou.

- Eu acho que ele está muito certo em fazê-la falar dele, afinal essa é a única maneira de ele saber a opinião dela de forma imparcial, sem todas aquelas pedras na mão que ela carrega toda vez que vê a gente!

- Exatamente! E eu posso tentar influenciar a opinião dela! Se o amigo anônimo, independente de quem ele seja, a convencer de dar uma chance a mim, que mal pode haver nisso? Se ela confia no amigo anônimo é porque confia em mim, só não sabe disso!!

Remus levantou as sobrancelhas e deu de ombros.

- Você pode ter razão. Mas ainda assim ela vai ficar furiosa.

- Isso ela já é comigo! Sempre! Por natureza! O que eu tenho a perder?

- Nada. – responderam os outros dois juntos.

Então, com um sorriso confiante, James soltou o ingrediente que tinha na mão dentro da poção.

E BUM!

Houve uma grande explosão e líquido verde voou para todos os lados, inclusive sobre o professor, que passava pela mesa deles na hora. A maioria dos alunos riu. Todos pensaram que James havia feito aquilo de propósito, como costumava fazer pra transformar uma aula chata em um piada.

- Potter!!! – gritou o professor, furioso – Achou isso engraçado?!

- Mas senhor, foi um acidente!! – ele tentou se defender, contudo o professor não ouviu.

- Eu estou cansado das suas brincadeirinhas!!

- Mas professor, não foi uma brincadeira!! Foi um acidente!

- Vamos ver se você vai achar a detenção engraçada!! Conversaremos após a aula! – disse, incisivo.

O professor usou um feitiço para se limpar. Remus e Sirius fizeram o mesmo sobre si e James ia fazendo também quando foi impedido pelo professor, permanecendo todo sujo de verde até o fim da aula.

Quando a aula terminou, James só rezava para que a detenção não atrapalhasse o quadribol.

- Gosta de descansar aos domingos, Sr. Potter?

- Sim, professor. – respondeu desanimado.

- Pois não descansará por um mês! Nós próximos domingos quero o Sr. arrumando a biblioteca, obviamente sem o auxílio de magia. Sabe como se faz isso?

- Sim, senhor. – respondeu, mas o outro continuou.

- Andando, carregando pilhas de livros pesados, subindo e descendo escadas. Quem sabe assim você não cria uma afeição aos livros, não é mesmo? – perguntou, em tom sarcástico.

- Quem disse que eu não gosto de livros? – James deixou a pergunta escapar.

- O que foi, senhor Potter?? – o tom ríspido do professor demonstrava que ele não havia gostado nada da pergunta ou do tom dela.

- Nada, senhor. Estarei na biblioteca domingo.

- Sim, estará. Ela abre às nove horas, caso o Sr. não saiba. Até mais, Sr. Potter.

Ao fim do dia, James estava desanimado com o rumo das coisas.

1) Sua garota acreditava que se correspondia com Remus. 2) Estava em detenção pelos próximos quatro domingos. 3) Treinos ao longo da semana e jogo tenso de quadribol contra a sonserina no sábado. 4) Evans havia lhe rejeitado menos com sua nova abordagem. Sua balança de coisas boas e ruins havia despencado para o lado negativo.

Enviou uma carta para Lily na esperança de uma boa notícia. A resposta dela levou sua balança a mudar de lado radicalmente, como não houvesse mais nada na bandeja do lado negativo, havendo uma pesadíssima barra de ouro na do lado positivo.

_"Prongs,_

_Me lembrei hoje do que você disse sobre as pessoas esperarem sempre o pior de você, durante um incidente na aula de Poções. Um garoto explodiu seu caldeirão e a turma inteira, assim como o professor, acharam logo que ele o fizera de propósito, como uma brincadeira, uma piada. Ele realmente merece a fama que tem, são anos fazendo essas piadas de mau gosto pelo castelo, essas brincadeirinhas vexatórias durante as aulas. Mas o fato é que, dessa vez, eu acho que foi apenas um acidente e ele foi injustamente punido. Eu acho isso porque reparei que ele estava meio aéreo na aula, muito pensativo, parecia não estar prestando atenção no que estava fazendo, sabe?_

_Deixe-me explicar, eu não fico prestando atenção no Potter durante as aulas como uma garotinha apaixonada, não me entenda mal, eu nem gosto dele! Muito pelo contrário, minhas brigas com ele pelo castelo são lendárias, você deve saber disso. Mas acontece que hoje ele falou comigo de uma maneira tão estranha que me fez prestar atenção nele depois disso. Sabe, ao invés de me convidar pra sair como ele sempre faz, ele me pediu uma chance. Uma chance pra me mostrar quem ele realmente é. Eu achei isso tão estranho, tão poético e profundo pra ele. Deduzi logo que era mais uma artimanha de sedutor barato, cujas mentidas conquistam as meninas ingênuas ao dizer justamente o que elas querem ouvir. _

_Então, pensando nisso, com raiva por ele estar tentando dizer o que supostamente eu quero ouvir, eu acabei prestando atenção nele e vi como tudo aconteceu, como ele realmente estava diferente e como realmente foi um acidente. _

_O que você acha disso?_

_Lily."_

James mal pôde acreditar no que lia. Engoliu em seco. Ela estava mudando sua visão sobre ele. Ele ainda tinha uma chance.


	8. Chapter 8

**  
Cartas**

**Capítulo Oito**

James sorriu confiante, ainda tinha uma chance com ela. Seu alter ego estava mesmo fazendo com que ela o visse com outros olhos. E ele iria usar isso ainda mais. Especialmente porque não podia seduzi-la agora pelas cartas, pelo menos não enquanto ela ainda pensasse que ele era Remus. Enquanto isso, usaria tal fato a seu favor. Se fosse Remus, poderia falar bem de seu amigo. Ela o ouviria.

Levantando a sobrancelha maquiavelicamente, James começou a escrever.

"_Querida Lily,_

_Você entendeu perfeitamente a essência da co__isa, é exatamente assim que eu me sinto! As pessoas muitas vezes tiram conclusões precipitadas! Fico feliz por ter te ajudado a enxergar melhor a situação._

_Não se preocupe, eu jamais pensaria que você estaria observando Potter como uma das garotinhas apaixonadas! Hahaha! Sim, suas brigas são lendárias mesmo! Mas até que esse ano as coisas parecem mais calmas, não é mesmo? Pelo menos não temos visto você gritar com ele publicamente, por acaso vocês andam discutindo em particular? (risos) Brincadeira... Na verdade acho que ele não tem dado motivos ultimamente pra você brigar com ele. Parece que ele não tem feito nada de idiota ou imaturo. Talvez ele esteja amadurecendo..._

_E, como alguém que já foi assim, posso dizer que talvez, lá no fundo, ele não seja feito só de "artimanhas de sedutor barato"...( risos)... Pelo que sei ele nem tem saído com garota alguma esse ano... Talvez ele goste mesmo de você..._

_Certo, vou parar de defender o Potter, ele não precisa disso, já vai ter muita atenção positiva pra si quando ganhar o jogo no sábado... (risos) Você vai estar lá, não vai?_"

A resposta dela, apesar de ter demorado bastante, foi bem curta e simples: uma resposta e uma pergunta.

"_Sim, vou estar lá. E você?_"

Ele respondeu em uma linha.

"_Pode ter certeza de que estarei no jogo. Boa noite, Lily_."

Sorriu e enviou Hermes. Estava feliz, pois a demora dela em responder só poderia significar uma coisa: ela parou pra pensar no que ele tinha dito. James podia apostar mil galeões que ela, até então, nem ao menos tinha notado que a conduta dele havia melhorado esse ano. Mas agora, por causa dessa carta, ela sabia que James estava de fato diferente nos últimos tempos. E pensaria, também, sobre a possibilidade de ela ser diferente para ele, e não apenas uma das garotas descartáveis. Tinha certeza de que ela ficaria pensando se ele gosta mesmo dela.

* * *

A aula de herbologia na terça foi tão agitada quanto a aula de poções do dia anterior. E começou exatamente da mesma maneira.

James alcançou Lily na entrada da sala.

- Olá, Evans. – disse somente, com aquele sorriso que fazia todas as garotas de Hogwarts derreterem.

- Olá, Potter. – ela respondeu, pela primeira vez sem revirar os olhos. Parecia intrigada, esperando para saber o que ele faria.

E ele não fez nada. Apenas continuou sorrido e foi em frente para se juntar aos seus amigos na longa mesa com plantas. Não chegou a olhar para trás, mas podia sentir que a ruiva estava boquiaberta e confusa atrás de si. Na verdade soube porque Remus e Sirius tinham a mesma expressão no rosto.

Na estufa haviam duas longas mesas paralelas. James ficou de costas para as janelas, de modo a ficar de frente para a sua e para a outra mesa, onde estava Lily, de costas. Remus e Sirius, do outro lado de sua mesa, ficavam entre as mesas e de costas para a ruiva. Por isso, não podiam conversar naquele momento sobre as cartas ou sobre o plano para fazê-la perceber que o remetente das cartas não era Remus.

Não lhe impedia, porém, de ficar a olhá-la.

A aula estava incrivelmente chata para ele, embora as plantas venenosas e histéricas que agitavam seus ramos nervosamente fossem muito interessantes para o resto da classe.

Sirius e Remus é que estavam cuidando da planta, já que James não estava muito disposto a fazer nada com ela. Na verdade não estava nem um pouco de bom humor, apesar de o início da aula ter sido produtivo. À medida que a aula passava e ele via o quanto Lily parecia tentar prestar atenção em Remus, sua raiva e frustração aumentavam. A garota estava até mesmo distraída na aula! Lily Evans sem atenção na aula por causa de Remus Lupin!! Isso era muito errado! Muito mesmo!

Mas James estava muito enganado se pensava que as coisas não poderiam ficar piores.

Para se proteger de um tentáculo, Remus deu um passo para trás e acabou esbarrando em Lily.

- Desculpe. – disse ele, sorrindo gentilmente.

- Isso está se tornando um hábito. – brincou ela, também sorrindo, fazendo o sangue de James ferver vigorosamente.

Remus riu e voltou a trabalhar em sua planta. A garota, entretanto, pareceu meio anestesiada, meio flutuando, e esse segundo de distração foi o suficiente para a planta dela se libertar e ficar prestes a pular do vaso.

- Cuidado!! – gritou James, no exato momento em que Annabelle gritava, a planta pulava para cima de Lily, esta caía para trás em ato reflexo, o próprio James lançava um feitiço para conter a planta e Remus se virava para segurar Lily, impedindo ao mesmo tempo que ela fosse atingida pelos tentáculos venenos ou caísse no chão.

A planta caiu petrificada no chão e todos aplaudiram Remus enquanto Lily, com os olhos brilhando em admiração, se levantava, ainda nos braços dele. James, por outro lado, ficou ainda mais frustrado, já que ninguém percebeu que tinha sido ele a protegê-la alertando-a e contendo magicamente a planta.

- Obrigada. – disse Lily, corando.

- Por nada. – respondeu Remus – Você está bem?

- Sim, estou.

Apenas quando James pigarreou fortemente foi que Remus percebeu o que estava aconteceu e soltou Lily rapidamente.

Antes mesmo que a professora terminasse de dar a aula por encerrada, James já estava ultrapassando a porta, fumegando de raiva.

Remus correu para alcançá-lo no corredor ainda vazio.

- Prongs, eu sinto muito! Foi sem querer! Eu juro que-

- Eu sei! – interrompeu James, fazendo um geste de impaciência com a mão – Mas isso tem que acabar! Ela não pode continuar achando que é você!

- Concordo, mas o que vamos fazer?

- Eu tenho um plano. – disse ele, passando a mão por entre os cabelos. – Vamos conversar mais tarde. – completou, uma vez que o corredor já não deixava de ser deserto.

* * *

Lily sentira seu coração acelerar e seu sangue circular quente pelo seu corpo quando estivera nos braços de Remus, seu correspondente misterioso, por longos segundos durante a aula de herbologia.

Agora, com a respiração curta fazendo seu peito subir e descer rapidamente, juntava coragem para tentar falar com ele.

- Anda, vamos! – chamava Annabelle, na porta de entrada e saída do castelo.

- Mas o que eu vou dizer? Não posso perguntar diretamente, vai que ele fica com medo de admitir que é ele e nega! Com que cara eu fico??

- Ele não vai fazer isso, Lils! Ele é um cavalheiro!

- Assim eu espero! – disse, antes de finalmente sair do lugar.

* * *

James estava tão furioso que ia muito mal no treino de quadribol. Lily estava lá, juntamente com sua amiga, sentada ao lado de Remus. Sirius até mesmo quase o acertou com um balaço para ver se James se concentrava no jogo, mas não adiantou, os olhos dele não buscavam uma bola dourada, mas sim cabelos vermelhos.

Remus, por sua vez, tentava não dar atenção à garota. Lia um livro e a ignorava, mas não podia chegar a ser indelicado, então uma vez ou outra acabava respondendo a alguma pergunta dela. Até que achou melhor se retirar, dizendo que iria para o quarto estudar.

As garotas foram igualmente embora e James ficou ainda mais irritado, sabendo que ela só estivera ali antes por causa do outro.

* * *

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Annabelle ao entrar no quarto mais tarde.

- Estou relendo a carta de ontem. – respondeu Lily, um tanto quanto etérea.

- De ontem? – estranhou – Por quê?

A ruiva não teve tempo de responder, já que a outra lhe tomou a carta das mãos e começou a lê-la.

- Nossa, por que às vezes ele parece interessado em você e outras vezes parece querer te jogar nos braços do Potter?!

- Eu... estou confusa... se o Remus gosta de mim, como nunca percebi isso antes? E por que ele estava tão frio agora a pouco?

- Lils, querida, ele é tão generoso que até anonimamente ele tenta ajudar o amigo que gosta de você! Como ele poderia dar sinais de estar afim de você?? Ainda mais na frente do amigo no treino!

- Então você também acha que o Potter gosta de mim?

- Claro! Como poderia não gostar? - perguntou Belle, sorridente, notando que a amiga tinha se prendido na questão sobre os sentimentos de Potter e não os de Remus.

- Como poderia gostar?! Ele nem me conhece! Remus pelo menos me conhece um pouco e, agora, mais ainda com as cartas...

- Desde quando precisa ter motivo pra gostar de alguém? – a morena tinha as mãos na cintura.

- Belle, não use essas desculpas pra justificar sua paixão pelo Black.

- Não é nada disso! – contestou com uma careta, depois se jogou na cama de Lily e mudou o tom de voz para um suave e sonhador – Mas não foi lindo o que aconteceu hoje na aula? Você parecia uma princesa sendo salva pelo príncipe encantando...

- Parecia mesmo. – a ruiva sorria – Será que ele vai comentar alguma coisa na carta de hoje?

* * *

Depois do banho, com os cabelos ainda molhados pingando sobre os óculos, James andava de um lado para o outro enquanto seus amigos estavam sentados na cama olhando para ele.

- Vamos agir em três etapas bem simples. – disse ele, com voz de comando – Primeiro, você precisa sair com uma garota amanhã à noite, Remus. Precisamos causar um impacto nela logo de cara.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu o outro maroto.

- A segunda etapa será no café da manhã do dia seguinte. Algo sutil, mas que ela vai reparar.

- E a terceira? – perguntou Sirius, tentando conter um riso, achando muito divertida aquela situação em que James liderava uma operação de guerra.

- Sábado, no jogo de quadribol. Remus não irá ao jogo. Ela sabe que eu vou. Isso só vai confirmar que não é você.

- Sem problemas, eu já não pensava em ir mesmo, pois vou estar fraco.

- E você? – perguntou Sirius.

- Eu vou agir em paralelo o tempo todo.

- E eu? – Sirius continuou a perguntar.

- Você vai ajudar no café da manhã. – James finalmente abriu um pequeno sorriso – E conseguindo informações internas.

- Se você está pensando em me fazer sair de novo com Annabelle-

- Não será nenhum sacrifício. – interrompeu James, ao que Sirius bufou – Por favor, Padfoot.

Sirius cruzou os braços e bufou novamente.

- Tudo bem, eu saio com ela.

- Mas não amanhã à noite. Pelo menos não cedo. Preciso que elas estejam na sala comunal pra ver Remus saindo. Sozinha ela provavelmente iria para o quarto.

* * *

"_Querida Lily,_

_Fiquei sabendo que você acabou nos braços de um garoto na sua aula de herbologia hoje, isso é verdade? Fico feliz que você não tenha se machucado, mas espero que você o agradeça apenas com um simples "obrigado"._

_Não me leve a mal, eu não tive um dia bom hoje. Acho melhor eu dar o dia por encerrado e ir dormir pra ver se amanhã será melhor._

_Só mais uma coisa, qual foi o feitiço que seu salvador usou pra deter a planta venenosa?_

_Boa noite,_

_Prongs_."

Lily ficou tensa ao terminar de ler a carta. Prongs parecia estar com... ciúmes? Como isso seria possível? A única resposta possível era bem simples: se ele não fosse Remus. Ou será que ele tinha tanto medo de ser identificado que estava tentando confundi-la, afastando essa possibilidade da cabeça dela?

E por que ele estava lhe perguntando sobre o feitiço usado pra deter a planta? Ela nem conseguia se lembrar disso! Na verdade não se lembrava de ter ouvido Remus dizer nada. Mas de que isso importava? Ela provavelmente estava tão distraída que nem tinha ouvido!

Sim, ele estava tentando confundi-la. E conseguindo. Mas será que o "dia ruim" dele tinha sido por culpa sua, ao tentar falar com ele e desmascará-lo? Ele tinha tanto medo assim?

E, por Merlin, por que ele quer que ela "agradeça apenas com um simples 'obrigado'"?? Isso é um pedido expresso para que ela não o convide pessoalmente pra sair??

Achando tudo muito estranho, ela acabou não respondendo à carta. Afinal, ele já até tinha se despedido mesmo! Parecia até que ele nem queria ouvir a opinião dela sobre o incidente na aula.

Foi com esses pensamentos confusos em mente que Lily adormeceu.

* * *

O dia amanheceu mais colorido e esperançoso para James. Estava na hora de iniciar seu plano tático, de pôr as coisas em ordem novamente e reconquistar sua posição de correspondente anônimo que irá conquistar a garota tão almejada.

Logo no café da manhã James determinou o início do que Sirius apelidou de "Operação Desmascarar Remus".

Remus passou pela ruiva na sala principal, cumprimentando-a, e imediatamente chamou uma bela corvinal e a convidou para sair naquela noite mesmo.

Um maquiavélico James acompanhava a situação sorrindo, vendo aliviado que a corvinal aceitava o pedido enquanto Lily ficava boquiaberta.

Lhe doeu ver que a ruiva passou todo o dia triste, pensativa, confusa, aérea. Mas era por uma boa causa. Logo tudo estaria bem novamente.

Mais tarde, naquela noite, Remus mais uma vez cumprimentou a ruiva antes de sair sorridente para seu encontro. Sirius oportunamente puxou Annabelle para "dar uma volta". Lily então, em completo estado de choque e decepção, subiu para o seu quarto. James rapidamente foi para o seu e começou a escrever uma carta.

* * *

Sirius beijava o pescoço de Annabelle, que estava encostada no parapeito da janela de uma sala de Hogwarts.

- Minha boneca – dizia ele, entre beijos – se eu te perguntar uma coisa, você me responde sinceramente?

- Depende. – ela respondeu, sorrindo.

- A sua amiga – começou ele, sem sair do pescoço dela – está caidinha pelo Remus?

- Sim. – respondeu, passando a mão pelo tórax dele – Mas não se preocupe, Potter não está totalmente fora da jogada.

- O quê? – perguntou, virando-se para encará-la.

- Ops... – fez ela, com um sorriso de criança que sabe que fez besteira – não posso dizer mais nada. Aliás, eu preciso voltar – disse, segurando nos braços dele e tentando empurrá-lo – ela está arrasada porque o Remus saiu com outra menina.

Sirius não a deixou sair e a olhou fixamente nos olhos.

- Remus não gosta dela. James sim.

- Mas... – começou ela, sem poder completar a frase por motivos de sigilo de amiga.

- Acredite em mim.

Ela então estreitou os olhos, de maneira questionadora.

- E você? – perguntou.

- Eu? – ele riu – Eu gosto de mim mesmo.

- Imaginei. – disse Annabelle, que realmente parecia esperar por algo do tipo e não parecia decepcionada, como a maioria das garotas ficaria.

Finalmente conseguiu empurrá-lo e ia saindo, quando sentiu um puxão no seu braço e foi levada a mais um beijo.

* * *

Lily bateu a porta do quarto enfurecida. Se Remus queria despistar tanto assim, não precisava efetivamente sair com outra! Ou se ele queria afastá-la tanto assim, que não a cortejasse através das cartas! Ela não estava gostando nada desse negócio de dupla personalidade.

Levou um grande susto ao ouvir as bicadas de Hermes no vidro.

- Mas como...? – pensava em voz alta, enquanto ia até a janela.

Rapidamente pegou o pergaminho e o leu.

"_Querida Lily,_

_Desculpe pela indelicadeza de ontem_."

Será que Remus teria o trabalho de simular um encontro e depois ir lhe escrever uma carta para extinguir qualquer possibilidade de ela descobrir sobre ele... ou... será que seu correspondente não era Remus?

Assustada com a segunda hipótese, imediatamente levou a mão à boca, como que para impedir que qualquer palavra saísse de dentro dela, num típico ato reflexo de negação.

Com a adrenalina correndo em suas veias, ela escreveu no próprio pergaminho.

"_Tudo bem. Você já está no quarto?_"

A resposta dele veio rapidamente.

_"Sim, princesa, estou. Algum problema? Estou sentindo você tensa..."_

Ela realmente estava tensa.

_"Prongs, me responda com sinceridade: por acaso você está tentando me confundir para que eu não descubra quem você é?"_

Prontamente ela Hermes retornou.

"_De forma alguma, minha flor. Por que está perguntando isso?"_

A resposta dela foi a mais vaga possível. Estava em terreno movediço, quanto mais mexesse no assunto, mais afundaria.

_"Só checando. Está melhor hoje? Teve um dia melhor?"_

Ele respondeu animado.

_"Sim, hoje tudo correu conforme o planejado! Parece que agora as coisas vão começar a dar certo pra mim. Até mesmo o suco do café da manhã foi o meu preferido hoje, suco de pêssego! Estou até ansioso pelas coisas que ainda tenho a fazer. Os próximos dias serão agitados!"_

Animação essa que a contagiou.

_"É mesmo?? (risos) Que planos são esses?? Você está tentando conquistar o mundo?? (risos) Ou talvez, em menor escala, apenas dominar o castelo?"_

E a conversa continuou. Hermes não se mostrava cansado, parecia animado também. Talvez fosse realmente contagioso.

_"Hahaha, bem que eu gostaria! Mas no momento quero apenas conquistar uma princesa do castelo, mais precisamente no alto de um torre."_

Lily não percebeu, mas já não se lembrava mais de questionar se com quem conversava era Remus ou não.

_"Uma princesa! Mas pra isso você precisa ser um príncipe! Por acaso você tem um unicórnio branco?"_

_"Que princesa exigente! Pensei que pudesse se contentar com um príncipe numa vassoura! (risos) Mas eu posso providenciar um unicórnio..."_

_"Não será necessário...(risos) Apesar de ser muito mais romântico... Mas tudo bem, a princesa aceita até mesmo pó de flu..."_

_"Huahuauhau, isso é que é uma princesa generosa! Espero que ela aceite seu príncipe do jeito que ele é..."_

_"Mas é claro que sim! Basta que ele não a decepcione."_

_"Trabalharei nisso com todas as minhas forças. Boa noite, minha princesa."_

Ainda rindo com a brincadeira de conto de fada, Lily se despediu do "seu príncipe" e foi dormir. Annabelle não chegou a tempo para lhe contar o que Sirius lhe dissera.

* * *

No café da manhã do dia seguinte, James pôs em prática a segunda fase do seu plano. No exato momento em que a ruiva passava por eles na mesa da grifinória, Sirius – rindo como sempre – transfigurou o suco de Remus e este reclamou em voz alta.

- Sirius!! Eu já disse pra não mudar meu suco!! Eu detesto suco de pêssego! Isso não é engraçado!!

A garota, parada ao lado da mesa, olhou para os marotos confusa.

- O que foi? – perguntou Annabelle.

- Nada. – disse Lily, voltando a andar e se afastando deles.

James sorriu confiante, seu plano estava dando certo. Sabia que ela não teria prestado atenção em um detalhe tão pequeno se não estivesse procurando saber se realmente não era Remus que se correspondia com ela.

* * *

Lily sentou-se pesadamente como se seu corpo fosse feito de pedra.

- O que foi?? – insistiu Annabelle.

- Não é o Remus. Realmente não é ele! – disse, certeza em sua voz.

- Ah! Esqueci de te contar!! – Belle pulou em seu acento ao se lembrar, então baixou o tom de voz para um sussurro – Ontem o Sirius olhou bem dentro dos meus olhos e disse que o Remus não gosta de você.

- Você perguntou isso?! – revoltou-se a ruiva.

- Claro que não! Ele começou a conversa e depois disso isso!! O que importa é que eu também acho que não é ele.

Envergonhada, Lily levou as mãos ao rosto, numa tentativa infantil de esconder-se.

- Não acredito que eu praticamente dei em cima dele.

- Mas ele nem te deu oportunidade! Não precisa se envergonhar, você nem chegou a fazer nada!

- Não graças a você, que sempre jurou que era ele e ainda me jogava pra cima dele!!

- A culpa não é minha! As circunstâncias apontavam pra ele!!

- Certo. – disse Lily, esfregando a testa, pensativa – Isso quer dizer que voltamos à estaca zero. Meu correspondente está mais misterioso do que nunca.

- Tem mais uma coisa. – disse Annabelle, com um sorriso divertido – As exatas palavras do Sirius foram – ela fez uma pausa enfática – "_Remus não gosta dela. James sim_".

Lily engoliu em seco.

- Por que ele te disse isso? – perguntou, tensa, tentando pegar um pedaço de pão desajeitadamente.

Annabelle deu de ombros.

A ruiva então sorriu, retirando qualquer traço da expressão tensa de antes.

- Você precisa ver a conversa de ontem! Ele estava tão animado, gentil, divertido, romântico... e totalmente dando em cima de mim!

- Ai, que legal!! Eu disse que ele gostava de você!!

- Eu preciso descobrir quem ele é! – disse Lily, em tom de súplica.

- Pra poder agarrá-lo. – completou a outra.

- Belle!!

As duas riram.

* * *

**N/A**: Obrigada a **Fernii** pela idéia de Remus salvar Lily em algo! Ficou mt bom!! Gostou da cena? ^_^

E a todos que me fizeram perceber que a Lily TINHA que pensar que era o Remus, pq quando eu escrevi a cena do café em Hogsmead eu não tinha visto isso!! rs

Eu sempre digo que a estória e suas personagens têm vida própria!! rs

**N/A 2: **Pessoal, fui convidada a participar de um concurso de fanfics de HP, o Premiação Potter Fics! \o/ Inscrevi "Namoro de Aparências" como melhor romance, "Adivinhando o próximo passo" como melhor comédia e "Um ombro para chorar" como melhor oneshot! A votação, que ocorrerá em janeiro, é aberta, então me ajudem!! \o/

Não sei se o ainda não permite links, então vou separar os pontos, mas entrem no site!

http:// ppfics . blogspot . com/2009/12/regulamento . html

Deixem reviews!!

Beijos!


	9. Chapter 9

**  
Cartas**

**Capítulo Nove**

Lily comeu seu café da manhã de forma distraída, tentando juntar as peças de seu quebra-cabeça, mas as peças não eram compatíveis. Pensar que era Remus fazia tanto sentido. Sendo da Grifinória, sendo próximo, sendo gentil e inteligente... mas e agora? Poderia ser qualquer um! Olhou para os milhares de garotos no salão principal e sentiu um certo desânimo misturado com frustração.

- Mas como você chegou a essa conclusão? – assustou-se com a pergunta de Annabelle, de tão distraída que estava.

- O quê?

- Que não é ele!

- Ah, sim, bom... teve as cartas ontem à noite enquanto Remus estava saindo com uma garota e agora no café eu o ouvi falar com que não gostava de algo que Prongs disse ontem que gostava.

Annabelle enrugou a testa e olhou para os marotos na mesa.

- O que foi? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Não sei... tem coincidências demais...

- O quê? Você acha que foi tudo de propósito?

- Sim, Lil, talvez Remus saiba quem é e tenha lhe contado sobre sua confusão... então eles fizeram de tudo pra você perceber que não é ele... deve ser alguém próximo a ele...

- Minha confusão? – havia raiva no tom da ruiva – Você que causou essa confusão e já está querendo começar outra!

- Mas Lily, pensa comigo, faz todo o sentido ser P-

- Não ouse dizer esse nome! – ela interrompeu – Nenhum daqueles amigos do Remus pode ser Prongs! Você não vê? Eles são completamente diferentes! É um insulto achar que Prongs pode ser aquele...aquele idiota!

E com isso, se levantou e foi embora, passando pelos marotos na mesa e olhando de maneira fixa e fuzilante para Potter. Ele até podia estar diferente ultimamente, mas jamais poderia ser um cara maduro, fofo, romântico e gentil como Prongs.

* * *

- O que eu fiz pra ela? – perguntou Potter.

- Por quê? – Remus, que estava de costas, não entendeu.

- Os olhos dela pareciam varinhas com Avada Kedrava!

- Ah, ela deve estar te culpando por alguma coisa que você não fez, pra variar... – sugeriu Sirius.

- Ou ela está tão próxima da verdade que não consegue suportá-la. – sugeriu Remus.

- Por Merlin! Eu ainda não estou pronto pra isso! E ela certamente também não está! – desesperou-se James.

- Calma, cara, se concentra no jogo esse fim de semana.

- Eu não vou perder o jogo por distração, Sirius, se é disso que tem medo.

- Espero que não mesmo!

- Hey! – chamou Remus – está na hora da aula, vamos?

Os outros dois continuaram se encarando por mais dois segundos e depois foram pra aula.

James se acalmou apenas quando teve uma surpresa em sala: Lily se sentou atrás de Remus e parecia também mais calma. Ele, ao lado de Remus, pôde ouvir a conversa.

- Remus – chamou Lily, sorrindo gentilmente, de forma amigável – obrigada pela ajuda na aula de herbologia. E me desculpe se agi de maneira estranha ultimamente.

- Sem problemas, Lily. – Remus sorriu de volta.

- Como foi seu encontro ontem? – perguntou ela.

- Ah, foi ótimo! Acho que vamos sair de novo hoje. Pelo visto o final de semana será só de fazer exercícios atrasados!

Os dois riram.

James tentou conter o sorriso que vinha do seu peito inflado de confiança e alegria, vendo que a garota não havia caído nos encantos de Remus, mas sim nos de Prongs. E agora que tinha separado as duas figuras, tudo estava de volta ao normal com Remus.

Achou melhor não falar com ela, depois de toda aquela raiva que ela demonstrara no café da manhã. Era melhor esperar ela esquecer o que quer que fosse que tinha causado aquilo.

Tentou prestar atenção na aula, mas simplesmente não conseguiu.

No final da aula, ainda a ouviu perguntar ao amigo:

- Remus, eu sei que vai parecer estranho, mas eu queria saber uma coisa... você se lembra de qual feitiço usou pra deter a planta?

O maroto franziu a testa.

- Eu não enfeiticei a planta. Só segurei você. Vai ver outra pessoa lançou o feitiço.

- Foi o que eu pensei. Obrigada. Até mais!

E, sorridente, a garota saiu. James, por outro lado, engoliu em seco.

- Se ela me perguntar por carta depois se fui eu, vou ter de responder que sim e aí ela vai saber que Prongs estava na aula de herbologia!

- Eu disse que ela está próxima da verdade. – disse Remus – O círculo está se fechando amigo...

Mas, para sua surpresa, ela tinha perguntas que julgava mais importante a fazer. E foi assim que ela respondeu sua carta naquela noite. Ela começou de forma bem genérica, abstrata, até ir diretamente ao ponto.

_"Prongs, acredita em coincidência?"_

_"Bom, minha princesa, Hermes bater justamente na sua janela foi uma incrível e adorável coincidência."_

_"Sim, mas às vezes eu acho que você vê tudo, que sabe sobre tudo e todos, você parece onipresente! (risos). Prongs, você percebeu que eu estava achando que você era Remus Lupin, não foi? E deu um jeitinho de eu perceber que não era, não é mesmo?"_

_"Sim, Lily, eu percebi. E sim, sabia que ele estaria ocupado à noite e fui falar com você para que você visse que não era eu naquele encontro. E eu não sou onipresente, mas presto atenção em tudo que acontece ao seu redor. Pra dizer a verdade, eu já fazia isso antes mesmo de começarmos a trocar cartas."_

_"Prongs, você é alguém com quem eu não tenho o menor contato ou, quando você me vê, você fala comigo?"_

_"Eu sempre falo com você, princesa. Mas não muito."_

_"E você vai falar comigo no jogo?"_

_"Certamente, minha princesa."_

_"Prongs, por que eu nunca percebi você antes?"_

_"Porque a gente só enxerga o que quer ver, Lily."_

* * *

Então o sábado finalmente chegou e o time foi agitado para o campo de quadribol. Lily estava ansiosa. Tinha esperanças de finalmente descobrir quem era seu correspondente misterioso. Com seu coração batendo a mil por segundo, ela chegou ao campo. Olhava para todos os lados, vendo todos os garotos e pensando coisas como "Não, esse nem me cumprimenta" ou " Esse fala até demais" ou ainda "Talvez esse, ele fala pouco comigo", mas sem a menor idéia de quem efetivamente poderia ser. E, como foi cumprimentada pelas mesmas pessoas de sempre, continuou sem saber.

O jogo já havia começado, a Sonserina estava fazendo mais pontos do que a Grifinória, mas Lily não se importava, continuava a olhar para rostos masculinos pensando se eles poderiam ou não ser Prongs.

- Lil! – chamou Annabelle, revoltada – O jogo é ali na frente!

- Nada ali na frente me interessa, Belle.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou, com as mãos na cintura.

- Por que não teria? – respondeu, virando-se para frente e vendo jogadores voando para todos os lados, exceto por um, que parou bem a sua frente, acenou e sorriu, piscando para ela, que apenas o encarou. Depois voltou a voar rapidamente, girando como um parafuso.

- Potter é muito exibido! – comentou Lily, antes de voltar a olhar para os lados.

Annabelle balançou a cabeça negativamente e, por mais que quisesse, não falou nada.

Logo James Potter pegou o pomo de ouro, o jogo acabou e a Grifinória venceu. Todos estavam pulando animadamente, exceto pela frustrada ruiva que foi embora.

* * *

James e Sirius comemoraram com o time durante a tarde inteira. Porém, antes que anoitecesse, foram ao quarto buscar Remus – já meio debilitado em razão da primeira noite de lua cheia – e seguiram para a Casa dos Gritos. Nesse meio tempo, contudo, James escreveu uma rápida carta a Lily e pediu a Hermes que ficasse com ela aquela noite.

* * *

Lily estava sentada sozinha nos jardins, de frente para o lago, vendo o pôr-do-sol. Estava remoendo sua frustração e passando mentalmente sua última conversa escrita com Prongs.

_"E eu não sou onipresente, mas presto atenção em tudo que acontece ao seu redor. Pra dizer a verdade, eu já fazia isso antes mesmo de começarmos a trocar cartas."_

_"Prongs, por que eu nunca percebi você antes?"_

_"Porque a gente só enxerga o que quer ver, Lily."_

- O que ele quis dizer com isso? – se perguntava ela – Será que ele já tentou se aproximar de mim e eu não lhe dei uma chance? Será que é alguém óbvio e eu não quero ver? Por que eu não iria querer ver???

Hermes então pousou ao seu lado e ela pegou a carta que ele trazia, estranhando um pouco.

- Mas já? – perguntou à coruja, fazendo carinho em suas penas – Ainda nem anoiteceu!

_"Querida Lily,_

_Você estava linda hoje no jogo._

_Adoraria conversar com você hoje à noite, mas eu e Padfoot vamos passar a noite com nosso amigo, ele está doente de novo. Para onde vamos é um segredo que eu não posso lhe contar. Mas não se preocupe, nós estaremos bem._

_Hermes irá lhe fazer companhia._

_Por que não vai para a festa se divertir um pouco? Aposto que ainda haverá festa lá por muito tempo! (risos)_

_Até amanhã,_

_Com amor,_

_Prongs."_

Lily, lendo a carta, primeiramente ficou corada. Depois tocada pelo gesto de amizade deles. E pela preocupação em deixar Hermes com ela. E ainda por sugerir que ela fosse se divertir. Ele realmente parecia onipresente, como poderia saber que ela estava ali sozinha? Talvez ele tivesse uma bola de cristal ou algo mágico do tipo. Ou talvez realmente prestasse atenção nela. Resolveu não pensar muito nisso. Nem no mistério todo envolvido nas circunstâncias de passar a noite com o amigo doente em local secreto. Já estava confusa demais sem isso tudo, não iria piorar as coisas.

Em minutos já era noite e uma bela lua cheia iluminava fracamente o ambiente, em um tom prateado.

- Lily!! – gritou Annabelle, atrás dela, com as mãos na cintura – Não acredito que você está aqui sozinha! Você nem parece uma garota normal!! Está tendo uma festa no castelo, sabia?? Nós ganhamos!! E se eu não voltar logo pra lá vai ter uma pilha de garotas em cima do Sirius! Então levanta essa bunda daí já! Por Merlin, Lily, por que você não é como as garotas normais que só se preocupam em com quem vão pro Baile de Máscaras??

A ruiva, que até então apenas ria da explosão da amiga, se levantou e arregalou os olhos.

- Baile de Máscaras?

- É, Lily! Halloween! Aloow? Por onde você andava? Estou tentando fazer o Sirius me convidar a semana inteira!

- Quando é? – perguntou, percebendo que sua cabeça realmente andava nas nuvens ultimamente.

- Em uma semana!!

O maxilar inferior de Lily despencou.

- Anda, vamos pra festa, esqueça um pouco essas cartas e vamos nos divertir!

Lily riu, lembrando-se da sugestão de Prongs. Pediu a Hermes que fosse para o seu quarto, levando a carta, e seguiu sua agitada amiga.

A festa, situada em uma área comum do castelo, reunia alunos das três casas e estava bastante animada. Annabelle, contudo, ficou muito irritada ao não encontrar Sirius.

- Tá vendo?! Ele já sumiu! – disse para Lily – Aposto que ele saiu com aquela loira da Corvinal!! Não acredito nisso!! Eles sempre somem nessas comemorações e vão para "festas privadas"!

A ruiva revirou os olhos. Isso era tão típico deles, não entendia como Annabelle podia esperar algo diferente. Então, paradoxalmente, Lily conseguiu afastar os pensamentos confusos e questionadores para se divertir com as outras meninas na festa, enquanto Belle ficou frustrada num canto, remoendo seus sentimentos por Sirius.

* * *

No dia seguinte, os marotos se jogaram exaustos na cama logo após o amanhecer. Graças a Merlin era domingo e eles não precisariam virar a noite e ir para aulas. James acordou, entretanto, quase nove horas, com Hermes lhe bicando.

- Vá embora. – disse ele, sonolento, sem nem procurar ver quem tentava lhe acordar.

Mas a coruja continuava a lhe bicar.

- Outch! – gritou ele, após uma bicada dolorosa. – Oh, é você. Tem uma carta pra mim? – seu tom de voz já havia amenizado.

Hermes lhe estendeu a patinha com o pequeno pergaminho enrolado.

_"Querido Prongs,_

_Você já tem acompanhante para o Baile de Máscaras?"_

Os olhos de James se arregalaram. Nenhuma pergunta sobre a noite misteriosa que passara em local desconhecido, nem sobre o jogo, nada. Apenas uma pergunta sobre o Baile. Provavelmente só ontem ela tinha se dado conta de que haveria um baile em uma semana. E definitivamente queria ir com ele.

É claro que ele queria ir com ela! Mas como faria isso? Não podia ainda se apresentar, ela ainda o odiava como James Potter. Foi então que uma palavra saltou aos seus olhos no pergaminho: **_máscaras_**.

Talvez se ele mudasse o cabelo, tirasse os óculos e colocasse uma grande máscara, ela não o reconheceria. Não falaria muito, mudaria o tom de voz, ficaria pouco tempo, o suficiente para uma dança, somente. Valeria totalmente a pena arriscar.

Sorriu.

_"Não, minha princesa, você gostaria de ir ao Baile comigo?"_

De repente, lembrou-se de que precisava ir para a Biblioteca, cumprir seu castigo.

* * *

Do outro lado da Torre da Grifinória, gritos acordaram Annabelle. Só restavam elas no quarto.

- Mas o que está acontecendo?? – perguntou a sonolenta garota.

- Ele vai ao baile comigo!!! – respondeu a animada ruiva.

- Agora sim você parece uma garota normal. Histericamente normal, mas normal. – disse Annabelle ainda sonolenta, mas que de repente arregalou os olhos – Espera, vocês vão se encontrar?! Pessoalmente?!

E então eram duas a gritar.

Lily, praticamente dando pulinhos de alegria, foi arrumar o cabelo para descer para o café da manhã. Ela podia não saber ainda quem ele era, mas ele certamente estaria lá e a veria. Enquanto penteava os cabelos ruivos cantarolando, Annabelle foi colocar a carta na mesa de cabeceira da amiga e encontrou a carta da noite anterior. Quando leu sobre Prongs e um amigo estarem fora a noite toda cuidando de outro amigo, as peças do quebra-cabeça rapidamente se juntaram na mente de Annabelle. Realmente, era óbvio. Lily não via simplesmente porque não queria ver. Resolveu que tiraria essa história a limpo.


	10. Chapter 10

**  
Cartas**

**Capítulo Dez**

As meninas desceram para o praticamente deserto café da manhã, apesar dos protestos de Annabelle para que voltassem a dormir. Lily argumentava que tinha muita coisa pra fazer e Belle não queria perder sua comédia pessoal agora que sabia dos bastidores. Mas ficou um tanto quanto frustrada ao ver que nenhum dos marotos estava lá.

Mais frustrada ainda ficou quando teve de acompanhar Lily à Biblioteca. Só aceitou ir porque já tinha perdido o sono e também porque fazer o dever com Lily era sempre mais fácil, bastava esperar a amiga encontrar as respostas e ir copiando com suas palavras. Assim teria a tarde livre para colocar uma certa pessoa contra a parede.

As duas se sentaram em uma longa mesa de madeira na quase deserta biblioteca e abriram alguns livros.

Estranhamente, a biblioteca estava mais barulhenta naquela manhã. Lily levantou os olhos para ver quem passava de um lado para o outro de maneira nada delicada e quase pulou da cadeira.

- O que foi? – perguntou Belle, enquanto copiava uma frase do livro, mudando apenas a ordem.

- Tinha esquecido que ele estaria aqui. – disse, apontando para frente.

Potter estava recolhendo os livros de uma mesa e seguia com eles para o meio das estantes.

- Não se preocupe, ele ainda está sonolento demais pra reparar que você está aqui. – disse Annabelle, rindo.

- Quem disse que me preocupo com isso?

- Que bom que não te incomoda, então! Vamos lá, questão dois...

Lily, porém, não baixou seus olhos de volta para os livros até que sua amiga pigarreou, fazendo-a voltar ao foco.

- Sim, questão número dois.

Mas, como elas sabiam que não poderia deixar de acontecer, ele as viu e foi até a mesa delas.

- Boa dia, meninas! – disse Potter, animadamente, apesar das profundas olheiras.

- Shiii! – fez Lily – Isso aqui é uma biblioteca! Custa fazer silêncio?

James e Belle olharam ao seu redor e se entreolharam, rindo.

- Só tem nós três aqui agora. – apontou ele.

- Não importa, ainda é uma biblioteca.

- A noite foi boa, heim, James! – brincou Annabelle, piscando para ele.

- Muito boa. – ele confirmou, sorrindo – Eu praticamente não dormi nada. Quase perco minha detenção, se não fosse por... – parou antes que pudesse dizer "Hermes" – se não fosse por um amigo ter me acordado.

- Sirius é que não foi, eu suponho. – continuou Belle – Aposto que ele também não dormiu nada à noite.

James estreitou os olhos na direção dela, desconfiando do que havia por trás do comentário dela. Notou, contudo, que a conversa incomodava Lily, que se remexia desconfortável na cadeira.

- E ganharia a aposta, se tivesse apostado! – ele riu.

- Vou falar com ele depois do almoço. – disse Annabelle, em tom imperativo.

- Não vou nem avisar pra ele não fugir! – responder James, antes de sair, piscando para a morena.

- E aí, encontrou a resposta? – perguntou para Lily.

- Ãh? – fez a ruiva, que encarava o livro sem lê-lo – Não, ainda não.

Annabelle sorriu, mas não disse nada. Cerca de uma hora mais tarde, procurando por uma resposta que não encontravam nos livros que tinham em mãos, ela sugeriu que Lily fosse procurar por outro livro, alegando que ela própria não saberia nem em que livro procurar.

A ruiva então se levantou e foi para as estantes. Annabelle discretamente olhou para James e apontou para onde a amiga tinha ido, enquanto disfarçadamente passava as páginas de um livro.

Lily estava tão concentrada lendo os títulos dos livros que levou um susto quando alguém parou ao seu lado.

- Posso te ajudar? – perguntou ele.

- Você não trabalha aqui, – disse Lily, após se recuperar do susto – não conhece os livros, só está de castigo arrumando as coisas.

- Eu só quis ser gentil, o que você também poderia ser de vez em quando.

Lily o encarou, sem saber o que dizer, percebendo que ele tinha razão. Lembrou-se, ainda, de que ele não tinha culpa na explosão da aula e que estava ali de castigo, num domingo de manhã, injustamente.

- Me desculpe.

- Sem problemas. – ele sorriu e eles se encararam por um breve momento.

Corada, ela voltou a olhar os livros apenas para não continuar a olhar para ele.

- Evans – chamou ele – você quer ir ao Baile de Máscaras comigo?

Ela o encarou novamente e engoliu em seco.

- Já tenho acompanhante, Potter.

Não entendeu por que ele sorriu ainda mais. Aquela resposta parecia tê-lo deixado realmente feliz. Não deveria ter sido o contrário?

- Então não está recusando por não querer ir comigo, mas apenas porque já prometeu a alguém que iria com ele!

Lily entendeu o motivo da alegria dele, corando mais ainda.

- Não foi o que eu disse!

- Então está recusando por não querer ir comigo? – o sorriso dele se desfez e ela, por algum motivo desconhecido, se sentiu mal por isso.

- Também não foi isso que eu quis dizer!

- Então o que foi que disse?? – perguntou ele, com o sorriso de volta.

- Que já tenho acompanhante! Só isso!! – a voz dela já estava bem alterada.

- Você bem que podia deixar de sair com ele pra ir comigo.

Lily não entendia como ele podia dizer uma coisa dessa com aquele sorriso.

- Ficou maluco, Potter?

- Sirius sempre me pergunta isso. Mas eu continuo respondendo que não.

Balançando a cabeça negativamente, a garota deu a volta na estante e continuou a procurar por seu livro.

- Mas pra você – ele continuou, dando outro susto nela, que não esperava que ele a seguisse – eu posso responder que você me deixa maluco...

- Você é que me deixa maluca, Potter!! – gritou ela, extremamente irritada – Por que você não me deixa em paz??

Ele riu, claramente ele adorava essa reação que causava nela, o que a deixou ainda mais irritada. Lily deu meia volta e voltou para a mesa.

- Até mais, Evans! – ele disse, enquanto ela se sentava, e depois virou-se para sumir por entre as estantes.

Annabelle também ria.

- Não há nada engraçado aqui! – gritou para a amiga, que imediatamente ficou séria, ou tentou – Vamos pular essa questão sete e terminar logo com isso.

- Tudo bem. – disse Belle, contendo o riso, o que não ajudou muito para conter a raiva de sua amiga.

- Sim, ele me deixa irritada, você acha isso engraçado?

- Não, Lily, acho fofo ele continuar gostando de você e continuar tendo esperanças de sair com você.

O impacto da resposta tão tamanho que a ruiva não respondeu, apenas pressionou os lábios e desviou o olhar para os livros.

- Viu como ele ficou feliz quando você não gritou um "não" logo de cara? Me pareceu sincero. E muito fofo.

- Vi. – respondeu, somente, ainda encarando os livros.

- Acho que, se não der certo com Prongs, você podia dar uma chance ao James. – disse Annabelle.

Lily arregalou os olhos.

- Você também ficou maluca? A convivência com Sirius não está te fazendo bem!

Belle riu, não esperava que Lily concordasse, só queria plantar a idéia na cabeça da amiga. Mas agora, por sua causa, teve de terminar todo o dever de casa, porque sua amiga não conseguia mais se concentrar nos estudos. Não sabia o que era mais difícil, encontrar as respostas das perguntas absurdas ou conter o riso a cada vez que James passava e Lily levantava os olhos rapidamente.

* * *

Após o almoço, Annabelle disse a Lily que precisava falar com Sirius e levou o maroto para um corredor deserto.

- Onde você estava ontem à noite? – ela perguntou com a voz firme e uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Ora, Belle, você não é minha namorada, não preciso dar satisfações a você! – respondeu Sirius, de braços cruzados, recostado à parede.

- Mas você não estava com uma garota, não é mesmo? – ela sorria sarcasticamente.

Ele deu um meio sorriso sedutor, de lábios fechados.

- Ficou com ciúmes, minha boneca?

Entretanto, vendo que ela nem ao menos piscou, os olhos negros dele se arregalaram. Ela parecia saber que ele não estava mesmo com nenhuma garota.

- Você estava com James e Remus. – ela continuou, aproximando-se dele – Não estava?

- Por que está me dizendo isso? – questionou, desconfiado.

- Por que se você fosse sair com uma garota ontem à noite, teria sido comigo. – respondeu, com um sorriso confiante.

Ele riu. Pensou que o excesso de confiança dela a fazia agir de maneira muito familiar...ah, sim, como ele!

- E também por que foi isso que James disse a Lily na carta de ontem à noite.

Então o sorriso dele se desfez imediatamente.

- E pelas minhas contas, você é "Padfoot".

- Não sei do que você está falando! – mentiu Sirius, engolindo em seco.

- Ah, qual é! Você mesmo me disse que não era Remus, mas sim James! Não sei como eu não percebi naquele momento!! Mas vocês três sumirem ontem à noite e ainda contar pra ela que estariam fora foi muito óbvio... não sei como ela não percebeu!

- Certo. – assumiu Sirius, respirando fundo – Mas você não pode contar pra ela, não ainda. James acha que precisa prepará-la melhor, ela ainda o odeia, descobrir que é ele arruinaria tudo agora!

- É, eu sei, não vou contar a ela. – concordou, impaciente – Mas como ele vai fazer isso?

- E eu sei lá! Ele que se vire, eu não me meto nisso! – ele então relaxou os músculos do rosto e voltou a sorrir de maneira insinuante – Mas por que não aproveitamos que estamos aqui, só eu e você... – disse ele, puxando-a pela cintura.

- Espere um pouco – disse Annabelle, estreitando os olhos para Sirius – você só saiu comigo naquele dia pra perguntar sobre o Remus?

- Sabia que ia sobrar pra mim. – disse Sirius, bufando.

- Responde! – demandou ela.

- Sim! O James queria que eu te perguntasse aquilo, queria se manter informado. – confessou e teve de segurá-la pelo braço para que pudesse continuar antes que ela fosse embora – Mas não foi só por isso! Ele pediu porque sabia que eu queria sair com você.

A garota o encarou, raiva e decepção lacrimejavam em seus olhos.

- Lily tinha razão. Eu não devia achar que podia gostar de você e não me decepcionar.

- Belle, eu não estava usando você, se é isso que está pensando! – ele ainda a segurava pelo pulso, impedindo-a de ir.

- Como não? Se não fosse por James, você não teria saído comigo de novo, eu teria sido como todas as outras garotas: descartável!!

Sirius, engolindo em seco, soltou a mão dela, mas disse antes que ela chegasse à porta:

- James não sabia que eu ia a Hogsmead com você. Por isso ele precisou pedir ajuda a Remus. Foi assim que começou a confusão com Remus. Porque eu não abri mão de sair com você.

Annabelle parou e olhou para trás. Sirius estava olhando para chão, desviando o olhar dela, novamente de braços cruzados, visivelmente contrariado em ter de assumir.

- Eu não sei o que você e Evans têm, mas vocês nos tiram do eixo! – confessou, apesar do tom de voz irritado.

- Nossa, isso deve ter sido a coisa mais romântica que você já disse com sinceridade. – disse Annabelle friamente, antes de abrir a porta e sair.

Sirius, boquiaberto, não entendeu como ela tinha ido embora ao invés de correr para os seus braços.

- Qual o problema dessa garota? – perguntou a si mesmo, revoltado e irritado.

Seu primeiro impulso foi ir até o quarto contar tudo para James, mas este estava finalmente dormindo e Remus ainda estava descansado. Desistiu no meio do caminho. Depois pensou no mapa do maroto. Foi até o quarto, pegou o mapa o mais silenciosamente que pôde e saiu. Procurou por Annabelle e a encontrou entrando no salão principal, provavelmente indo para os jardins. Desceu correndo, pegou alguns atalhos secretos e logo estava atrás dela na escadaria externa do castelo.

- Belle! – chamou, fazendo-a parar no último degrau.

- O que você quer Sirius? – ela perguntou, cruzando os braços.

O maroto tentou controlar a raiva e relaxar o maxilar.

- Quero que você vá ao baile comigo no sábado.

Annabelle conteve um sorriso. Finalmente ele estava agindo como ela queria.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu como se aceitasse um favor, deixando-o novamente boquiaberto – Eu vou com você.

Ela voltou a descer e foi para os jardins, deixando Sirius e todos ao redor chocados.

Annabelle encontrou Lily e as outras meninas debaixo de uma árvore.

- E então, como foi? – perguntou Lily.

- Ele não saiu com ninguém ontem. – respondeu sorridente.

- Não? – estranhou a ruiva – E onde ele estava?

- Dormindo. – mentiu – Eles estavam cansados por causa do jogo e foram dormir mais cedo.

- Eles? E aquelas olheiras em Potter? – questionou Lily, desconfiada.

- Sirius disse que ele passou mal à noite e não conseguiu dormir nada. – mentiu novamente.

- Oh. – fez Lily, sentindo-se mal por ter pensado mal dele e por tê-lo tratado mal. E estranhando como tinha feito tudo errado quando Potter esteve por perto.

- E Sirius me convidou para ir ao baile com ele. – completou, orgulhosa, trazendo a mente de Lily de volta para o grupo.

- Ele o quê? – perguntaram algumas garotas.

- Finalmente. – disse a ruiva.

- E você, Lily, vai com Potter? – uma delas perguntou.

- O quê? Não! Por que eu iria com ele?

- Porque vocês têm estado em um clima diferente ultimamente. – outra respondeu.

- Não, ela vai com um amigo, nada demais. – respondeu Annabelle, cortando o assunto. – E vocês??

Lily, não mais presente no assunto, ficou intrigada pensando em que clima diferente era esse que suas amigas afirmavam ter visto entre ela e Potter. Talvez por eles não terem mais brigado, ou por ela não ter mais recusado seus convites aos gritos, ou talvez por também terem percebido que ele está diferente desde que começou o sétimo ano...

Risadas a fizeram sair do isolamento dos seus pensamentos, mas apenas por um breve momento, pois logo se perguntou "Por que estou pensando em Potter, agora?".

* * *

Lily não recebeu mais cartas de Prongs naquele domingo, talvez ele ainda estivesse metido no caso misterioso do amigo doente em local desconhecido. Muito estranha essa história, como eles poderiam passar a noite fora do quarto? Seria na enfermaria? Deveria perguntar sobre isso na próxima carta? Ou deveria fingir que nada disso estava acontecendo e se fixar no Baile de Máscaras? Bom, pelo menos ela já tinha fantasia certa. Ela e Annabelle passaram a noite planejando seus vestidos.

* * *

Na segunda-feira pela manhã, Lily foi parada mais uma vez na porta da sala de aula. Isso já estava se tornando um hábito. Potter estava parado a sua frente, sorridente, lhe mostrando um livro.

- O que é isso, Potter? – perguntou, impaciente, porém sem revirar os olhos.

- Questão sete. Era esse livro que você estava procurando ontem, não era?

A ruiva olhou para o livro, leu o título e balançou a cabeça positivamente. Franziu a testa, pensando em como ele teria adivinhado.

- Foi o único lugar em que achei a resposta dessa questão, imaginei que você também estivesse precisando dele.

Ainda sorridente, ele ofereceu o livro a ela que, boquiaberta, permaneceu estática, como se o choque a tivesse congelado. James desfez o sorriso.

- Qual o problema? – havia irritação na voz dele – Eu também estudo, também faço dever de casa, também leio livros! Por que as pessoas sempre se surpreendem com isso?? Eu sempre tirei notas boas, em sete anos de Hogwarts! Como vocês acham que eu consegui isso?? Colando??

Sem saber o que dizer, ela apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente de novo, com uma expressão de quem se sente envergonhado por admitir algo.

- Não é porque uma pessoa sabe se divertir que não saiba estudar. – disse ele, jogando o livro nas mãos dela e virando-se para entrar na sala.

Lily continuou congelada, como se tivesse presa ao chão, até que alguém atrás dela a fez se lembrar de que estava na passagem. Muito sem graça, ela voltou a si e entrou na sala, sentando-se ao lado de Annabelle, ainda muda e com os olhos arregalados.

- O que houve? Vocês brigaram? – perguntou Belle.

- Não... sim... não exatamente... – a ruiva estava confusa – eu não briguei com ele... mas ele brigou comigo...

- Como assim? – Annabelle riu.

- Eu não sei. – Lily também riu – James Potter estava certo e brigou comigo porque eu estava errada! Isso é uma prenúncio do fim do mundo?

- Não do fim do mundo. – Belle abriu um sorriso sarcástico, viu a testa franzida de Lily e resolveu disfarçar – Mas o que ele queria com você?

- Ah, me emprestar esse livro pra terminamos o dever de casa. Ele disse que só encontrou a resposta daquela questão nesse livro.

- E você ficou chocada com o fato de ele fazer dever de casa ou de ele ler um livro ou de ele ter se preocupado em te dar a resposta?

Ao final da segunda hipótese Lily abriu a boca pra responder, porém a fechou ao ouvir a terceira. Entendeu o que Annabelle quis dizer e, era obrigada a concordar, ela tinha razão. O que estava acontecendo naquele dia? Todos pareciam ter razão, menos ela! Respirou fundo e teve de admitir também em voz alta.

- Pelas duas primeiras coisas, mas era a terceira que deveria ter me chamado a atenção, não é? Por isso ele ficou com raiva.

- Precisamente. – concordou Annabelle, sorrindo.

Lily olhou para o maroto no outro lado da sala pensando que, mais uma vez, tinha sido injusta com ele. Desviou o olhar quando ele olhou para ela. Não viu que ele sorriu.

Ao final da aula, foi até ele e o parou, impedindo que seguisse seu caminho para sair da sala.

- Obrigada. – disse ela – Pela resposta. Pode deixar que depois eu devolvo o livro na biblioteca.

- Por nada. – ele respondeu, com o sorriso de sempre.

A garota notou que as olheiras dele estavam profundas.

- Você não melhorou? – perguntou.

- Melhorar? – ele repetiu, confuso.

- É, Sirius disse pra Annabelle ontem que você tinha passado mal, não tinha dormido nada à noite, parece que também não dormiu essa noite.

- Ah! – então ele entendeu e voltou a sorrir – Sim, é verdade, eu não tenho dormido, mas já estou melhor, em poucos dias estarei de novo lindo como sempre, não se preocupe. – terminou piscando para ela e desarrumando os cabelos.

Para a surpresa de ambos, ela não só não revirou os olhos, como riu.

- Você não tem jeito. – ela disse, sorrindo, antes de se virar para ir embora.

- Até mais, Lily! – ele gritou para ela.

- Até mais, Potter. – ela respondeu antes de sair.


	11. Chapter 11

**  
Cartas**

**Capítulo Onze**

A semana passou agitada e cansativa para os marotos, já que as noites eram em claro e os dias em aulas. Eles já estavam acostumados a virar noites seguidas, mas se revezavam quando o cansaço era forte. Pelo menos não tinham treinos de quadribol naquela semana.

James escrevia para Lily toda tarde antes do pôr-do-sol e só recebia sua resposta no dia seguinte. A conversa, em razão disto, ficou lenta, mas nem por isso perdeu o romance. Muito pelo contrário, o clima romântico estava em alta com a proximidade do Baile. James sentia que ela estava ansiosa por encontrá-lo pessoalmente.

Porém o que o deixou mais feliz durante a semana foi sentir o clima embaraçoso que se estabelecera entre eles pessoalmente. Talvez ela ainda nem tivesse percebido, mas ela já havia baixado o muro de proteção coberto de raiva existente entre eles. Era engraçado ver como agora ela corava não de raiva, mas de vergonha, quando ele falava com ela. E até mesmo ria, mesmo que sarcasticamente, quando ele insistia para que ela deixasse seu acompanhante para ir com ele ao baile.

Reparava que, enquanto através das cartas ela se entregava ao romance com Prongs, pessoalmente ela ainda estava na fase de negação, completamente reprimida e envergonhada, embora não percebesse. Já estava chegando a hora de contar tudo para ela.

No sábado os marotos dormiram praticamente o dia inteiro, tirando o sono atrasado. Acordaram apenas para as refeições.

* * *

- Fala a verdade, pode admitir. – dizia Annabelle, enquanto penteava os cabelos castanhos – Você não pensou nem por um segundo em ir com James pro baile?

- Você pirou, Belle? Claro que não! – respondeu, ajeitando seu vestido – Eu vou conhecer Prongs hoje!! Esqueceu?

- De jeito nenhum, Lily. – Annabelle sorriu para si mesma no espelho.

Apesar da resposta negativa, Lily assustou-se por perguntar a si mesma se realmente não tinha chegado a pensar nisso. Precisava admitir que tinha sim sentido aquele clima diferente que suas amigas tinham lhe falado.

A semana fora extremamente estranha para ela. Por um lado, recebia cartas fofas diariamente do seu príncipe encantado, lhe dizendo o quanto estava feliz por levar sua princesa ao Baile de Máscaras. Cartas estas que a faziam suspirar freqüentemente. Por outro lado, sentia seu rosto corar toda vez que Potter lhe parava na entrada da aula, ou no corredor, ou simplesmente sorria para ela. Eles já não mais brigavam e ela estava sendo mais paciente e tolerante com os convites dele para sair. Até mesmo achava engraçada a insistência dele. Era como se tivesse duas vidas paralelas, uma em um conto de fadas e outra na realidade.

- No que está pensando? – perguntou Annabelle, parando na frente dela.

- Nada demais. – respondeu, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Deve ser um "nada" bem engraçado, porque você estava sorrindo.

- Belle, já estamos atrasadas! Você quer nos atrasar ainda mais? – ela disfarçou – Já está ficando tarde!

- Tudo bem, Lily, eu vou deixar passar essa.

Ao terminarem de se arrumar, Belle pegou a coroa dourada e a colocou delicadamente sobre os cabelos ruivos de Lily.

- Pronto, agora você está uma princesa de verdade. – disse Annabelle, olhando para a amiga, que vestia um belo vestido branco acinturado na parte superior e armado na parte inferior, exatamente como os vestidos de antigamente.

Sorridentes, elas desceram as escadas e chegaram à sala comunal.

- Uau! – ela ouviu uma voz masculina dizer e desfez o sorriso subitamente, envergonhada.

James Potter estava lá. Trajava uma clássica vestimenta da Idade Média, em tons de vermelho. Trazia a máscara nas mãos, daquelas que possuem haste para segurar, provavelmente por causa dos óculos.

Lily também ainda não estava com sua máscara branca que envolvia os olhos, a segurava na mão.

- Onde está Sirius? – perguntou Annabelle, chamando atenção para si e quebrando o contato visual dos dois.

- Descendo. – respondeu James, apontando para as escadas.

- Boa noite, meninas. – disse o maroto de cabelos negros, cujo traje se assemelhava ao de James, porém em tons de prata e preto. Já usava sua máscara negra.

- Ótimo! Então vamos!

Annabelle, com seu vestido pomposo de Idade Média e máscara azuis, segurou o braço de Sirius e o puxou em direção ao quadro da Mulher Gorda. A ruiva ia segui-la, mas foi parada por James.

- Lily, espere. – ele chamou, segurando-a delicadamente pelo pulso, o tom de voz sério – Eu vou sozinho ao baile, só queria que soubesse que estarei lá, caso mude de idéia. – terminou com um sorriso brincalhão.

- Eu não vou mudar de idéia e você sabe disso. – ela respondeu – E você não vai ficar sozinho no baile.

- Você quem sabe. Posso ao menos te acompanhar?

Ela respirou fundo, percebendo que só encontraria Prongs no Baile em si.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu, colocando sua máscara.

Ele estendeu o braço, o qual ela segurou.

- Alguém já te disse que você parece uma princesa? – perguntou sorridente.

- Já. – respondeu também sorrindo.

Lily se sentiu estranha andando segurando o braço de James Potter. Se precisasse descrever a alguém em um palavra, ela diria que se sentiu "incomodada", porque nervosismo combinado com uma situação embaraçosa, corando diante de olhares curiosos, a deixaram incomodada. Por outro lado, era engraçado se sentir um troféu, o qual ele carregava de maneira ostentosa e, ao mesmo tempo, delicada.

Na entrada do baile, porém, ela soltou o braço de Potter.

- Eu continuo sozinha daqui. – disse para ele.

- É claro, Lily. – ele respondeu, antes de entrar.

Sirius e Annabelle já haviam entrado. Lily parou na porta, segurou seu vestido para não correr o risco de tropeçar pelo nervosismo, olhou para toda a sala – vendo apenas roupas de época e rostos mascarados – e deu apenas um passo para frente.

Viu que Annabelle disse algo no ouvido de Sirius e depois correu até ela.

- O que está fazendo parada aqui, vamos logo! – disse Belle.

- Eu estou nervosa. E se ele não vier? E se vier e eu não gostar dele? E se der tudo errado??

- Calma, Lily, vai dar tudo certo, confie em mim.

A expressão de Lily mudou completamente. Estreitou os olhos para a amiga. Era a segunda vez que sentia que ela lhe escondia algo.

- Confiar em você? Como você pode saber se vai dar certo? Belle, se você sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei, é melhor contar logo...

- Eu sinto que tudo vai dar certo! Lily, vocês se correspondem há semanas! Quase dois meses! É claro que tudo vai dar certo! E é claro que vai vir!

Respirando fundo, Lily foi com sua amiga até a parte mais movimentada do Baile de Máscaras, saindo finalmente da porta, que mais lhe parecia uma rota de fuga.

* * *

James se afastou com Sirius, conforme o combinado, enquanto Annabelle iria distrair Lily para que não percebesse James saindo do baile.

- Cara, você é maluco. – disse Sirius – Mas vai lá, boa sorte.

- Obrigado, Padfoot!

Os dois se cumprimentaram com nada leves tapas nas costas e James saiu discretamente. Em uma passagem secreta próxima, o maroto transfigurou sua roupa rapidamente, uma vez que já havia deixado tudo pronto para isso. Transfigurou seus óculos em uma máscara branca que envolvia os olhos, parecida com a de Lily, porém menos delicada, com um traçado mais forte, e aplicou um feitiço de invisibilidade nas lentes para o vidro não refletir. Arrumou o cabelo, partindo-o de lado e deixando-o magicamente molhado, pois seco ele invariavelmente ficava arrepiado, depois de tantos anos desarrumando-o. Sua roupa possuía ombreiras que o deixavam mais alto.

Copiara um traje de príncipe no estilo marinheiro, típico dos contos de fada trouxa: calça preta com listras douradas verticais nas laterais, blazer branco fechado com grossos botões e gola dourados, assim como as ombreiras com franjas e um cinto, também dourado, por cima do blazer na altura da cintura. Luvas e máscara brancas.

Cuidadosamente saiu de seu esconderijo secreto e entrou no baile. A música ambiente também seguia o estilo de época e, com ela, também a dança. Mais animada do que uma valsa, mas ainda assim uma dança de casal.

Respirou fundo e foi até ela.

- Boa noite, minha princesa. – disse para ela, disfarçando a voz em um tom mais grave.

Viu as sobrancelhas subirem e os olhos dela se arregalarem, deixando o verde se sobressair ainda mais.

- Prongs. – ele não soube dizer se fora uma afirmação ou uma pergunta, mas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Ofereceu a mão a ela, que a aceitou.

- Você está linda, princesa. – ele disse ao seu ouvido, quando ela deu um passo a frente.

- Obrigada. – foi tudo o que ela conseguiu responder, travada pelo nervosismo.

- Vai dançar! – disse Annabelle, encorajando a amiga e dando-lhe um empurrão.

James riu. Viu a morena dizer algo no ouvido da ruiva, que corou, e sair animada.

- Então vamos? – perguntou ele.

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça e o seguiu até a pista de dança. James passou a mão pela cintura dela e sentiu que ela retraiu os músculos. Segurou a mão dela com a outra mão e começou a conduzi-la.

- Relaxa, Lily. – pediu, ao ouvido dela.

Notou que nem seria difícil disfarçar, posto que ela mal o encarava nos olhos. De qualquer forma, mantinha uma postura mais formal, oposta a sua postura descontraída de sempre. Apenas ao final da segunda dança ela começou a relaxar. Então ela olhou para ele e para a máscara dele.

- Você não pretende me deixar ver quem você é hoje, não é mesmo?

- Você me conhece melhor do que qualquer pessoa no mundo, com ou sem essa máscara.

- Por acaso você usou magia pra se disfarçar?

- Lily, eu não tomei nenhuma poção Polissuco, não se preocupe. Não sou o diretor Dumbledore disfarçado!

Ela riu.

- Nem nenhum idiota brincando com você. Estou aqui porque quero estar com você.

Lily olhou nos olhos castanhos dele, brilhando de intensidade e sinceridade.

- Pode confiar em mim. – ele disse.

- Que bom, – ela sorriu – porque eu não costumo sair com desconhecidos e essa situação é muito estranha.

- Eu também não costumo fazer isso, mas me sinto bem confortável com você nos meus braços.

A garota sentiu seu sangue esquentar no rosto, tinha certeza de que havia corado. Seu coração continuava a bater agitado em seu peito. Ele parecia mesmo ter saído de um conto de fadas. Seu conto de fadas pessoal. Aquela noite parecia mágica. Tinha a sensação de que estava dormindo e que acordaria na sua cama a qualquer momento. Aquela roupa, a postura, a voz, ele era exatamente como havia imaginado. Mas ainda parecia irreal. Queria saber o que havia por trás de tudo isso. Queria saber quem estava por trás de tudo isso. Tinha a impressão de que não descobriria isso naquela noite. Sentiu uma vontade súbita de arrancar a máscara do rosto dele rapidamente para ver quem era, mas não podia fazer isso, chegou a rir com esse pensamento.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou.

- Estava pensando em arrancar sua máscara. – ela confessou, ainda rindo.

Viu que os olhos dele se arregalaram.

- Mas não se preocupe, não vou fazer isso.

- Ainda bem, pois eu tenho bons reflexos e te impediria, aí lutaríamos o resto da noite pela máscara no meu rosto. Já imaginou? Nós dois lutando no chão da pista de dança em meio ao baile.

Eles riram.

Mais uma dança se passou e os olhos dele ficaram tristes.

- Eu tenho que ir, princesa.

- Por quê? – perguntou Lily, sem soltá-lo.

Ele apenas a encarou, as sobrancelhas arqueadas, como se ela soubesse a reposta. E, de fato, ela sabia.

- Por que se ficar muito tempo comigo eu vou acabar descobrindo que você é?

- Isso mesmo, Lily. Eu sinto muito. Ainda não está na hora.

- E quando vai estar, Prongs?

- Espero saber quando for a hora. – ele riu, vendo-a boquiaberta, então completou – Está quase lá.

O príncipe beijou suavemente a testa dela, a soltou, fez uma reverência e se afastou. Ela o acompanhou com o olhar até ele sair do baile. Logo duas de suas amigas se aproximaram perguntando quem era ele. Lily respondeu que não sabia. Triste, ela procurou Annabelle. A encontrou na parede mais ao fundo do baile, aos beijos com o mascarado Sirius Black. Achou melhor não interromper. Ia se virando para sair quando ouviu sua amiga gritar seu nome.

- Oh, meu Merlin, você está bem? – perguntou Belle, se soltando dos braços do outro e indicando que ele as deixasse sozinhas.

Annabelle abraçou Lily, que parecia prestes a chorar.

- Ele foi embora e eu continuo sem saber quem ele é.

- Oh, querida, fica calma, logo você vai saber.

Lily, cujas lágrimas molhavam o ombro da amiga, engoliu em seco e se afastou, lançando um olhar sério para a outra.

- Lily, eu sou sua amiga! É minha função te convencer de que tudo vai dar certo! – defendeu-se Annabelle, antes mesmo que a outra a acusasse – E eu realmente acho que vai! Esse cara, seja lá quem ele for, te adora! Dá pra ver isso pelas cartas! Agora me conta, como foi?

- Foi lindo. – a ruiva tinha um sorriso sonhador – Como num conto de fadas. Ele falou pouco, mas daquele jeito gentil dele.

- E como foi o beijo?? – a outra parecia ansiosa para saber isto, mas desfez o sorriso animado ao ver a expressão branca de Lily.

- Não houve beijo. Ele só beijou minha testa antes de ir.

- Não acredito! – o maxilar de Belle estava mais do que aberto, estava escancarado.

- É, eu sei, eu também não acredito. Mas estava tudo tão mágico que eu não tive coragem de...você sabe...

- De ser como eu. – Annabelle riu, depois voltou a ficar séria – E agora? Você quer ir embora?

- Não, vou ficar mais um pouco.

- Isso aproveita a festa. – incentivou – Vamos ao toilet lavar esse rosto, retocar a maquiagem e nos divertir!

E foi isso que elas fizeram. Lily riu muito em frente ao espelho no toilet dos comentários da outra sobre Sirius, sobre a festa e sobre as demais pessoas. Logo elas voltaram e dançaram com as outras meninas. Mas em uma determinada hora as músicas agitadas deram lugar a uma valsa e Sirius convidou Belle para dançar. O mesmo aconteceu com todas as garotas. Lily sentiu aquela tristeza tomar conta novamente. Assustou-se quando falaram com ela.

- Você não vai ficar aí sozinha o resto da noite, vai? – perguntou Potter, sorrindo gentilmente, com seu traje vermelho chamativo, o cabelo despenteado e o único sem máscara naquela noite.

Lily apenas abriu um rápido sorriso sem graça.

- Não, não vai. – ele mesmo respondeu, estendendo a mão para ela.

Ela olhou para a mão dele e surpreendeu-se com a vontade de aceitar.

- É só uma dança – ele disse – eu prometo me comportar.

Ela sorriu e aceitou a mão dele. Seria bom dançar com alguém se máscaras, pra variar. Logo foi puxada para a pista de dança. Ele a fez girar e depois a segurou firme pela cintura. Bem diferente da dança anterior, mas nem por isso ruim.

- Se divertindo hoje, Lily?

- Sim. – se limitou a responder.

- Eu também. – ele sorriu pra ela e Lily finalmente entendeu porque a ala feminina de Hogwarts se derretia com aquela sorriso – Mas não como agora.

Ele soltou a cintura dela e a fez girar novamente, para depois voltar a segurá-la firmemente. A garota não conseguiu conter os olhos arregalados de admiração.

- O que foi? Está surpresa também por eu saber dançar? Eu sei, Lily, eu não paro de te surpreender.

Ela riu.

A dança foi divertida e Lily até mesmo se esqueceu de Prongs. Ficar perto de Potter tinha esse efeito sobre ela, acabava não conseguindo se concentrar em mais nada ou ninguém.

Apesar de o Baile ainda estar cheio, estava chegando ao fim. A última música foi anunciada sob sons de protestos.

- Sabe, Lily, você devia me dar uma chance. – começou ele – Eu gosto de você.

Lily sentiu seu coração se acelerar como nunca tinha sentido antes. Primeiro sentiu o sangue sumir de seu rosto, deixando-a pálida, logo em seguida sentiu o sangue fervendo correr pelas suas veias e seu rosto corar.

- Sai comigo amanhã? – pediu ele – Eu queria conversar com você. Só nós dois.

A garota engoliu seco.

- Amanhã? – sentia-se como se estivesse em pânico, os músculos tensos prontos pra fugir.

- Ou sábado que vem, se você preferir.

Ela não sabia o que dizer. Realmente não sabia o que responder. Ele sorriu.

- Pelo o que te conheço, você já teria respondido se fosse dizer "não".

Lily corou ainda mais.

- Você tem uma semana pra se acostumar com a idéia ou recusar o convite. – disse o sorridente maroto.

Mas Lily sabia que não iria recusar. E isso era o que mais a assustava.

Então a música terminou e o baile foi dado por encerrado. James ofereceu o braço a ela, como um cavalheiro.

- Eu te trouxe ao baile, nada mais justo que a acompanha na volta.

- Certo. – ela respondeu somente, olhando para Annabelle e Sirius e vendo que eles não iriam logo para a Torre da Grifinória.

* * *

James aparentava uma calma que não possuía. Só ele sabia como estava tenso, com medo de fazer ou dizer algo que arruinasse sua noite com Lily. Enquanto a multidão se dispersava pelo castelo e poucos seguiam como eles para a torre, teve vontade de contar tudo a ela, ali mesmo no corredor, sobre as cartas, sobre ele, sobre Prongs, sobre tudo! Mas achou melhor conversar a sós com ela. Seria bom também deixá-la digerir essa noite, a primeira vez que esteve com Prongs e a primeira vez em que deixou James se aproximar. Contar a verdade agora poderia não só deixá-la irritada, como confusa.

Ela, por outro lado, estava visivelmente nervosa. E isso era um ótimo sinal para ele. O tempo todo em que esteve com ela naquela noite sendo ele mesmo, ela tinha reagido positivamente. Ela estava pronta pra saber a verdade. Já não detestava mais James Potter. Pelo contrário, sentia que ela estava começando a gostar dele. De verdade. Precisou se controlar para não sair correndo e pulando de felicidade.

Já na sala comunal, James ia se despedir dela ao lado da escadaria do dormitório quando notou que ela queria lhe dizer algo, apesar de incerta quanto a isso. Ele parou e esperou que ela dissesse.

- Na aula de herbologia – começou ela – foi você, não foi?

Ele abriu um sorriso tão grande que parecia que iria rasgar os cantos da boca.

- Sim, eu congelei a planta.

- Então – ela o encarava, pensativa – foi você quem me salvou, não o Remus.

- É... mas ele ajudou. – James riu.

E ela também.

- Há um tempo atrás eu nunca teria imaginado que um dia iria dançar com você, sair com você ou ser salva por você!

- É, as coisas mudam. As pessoas mudam. E é por isso que eu te peço uma chance, pra mostrar que eu mudei.

Os dois permaneceram estáticos, se entreolhando, por um segundo que durou uma eternidade. A proximidade era tanta que ele podia sentir o cheiro do perfume, a respiração descompassada e até mesmo a pupila dilatada minimizando o verde nos olhos dela.

James estava se controlando o máximo possível, mas todo esse controle não foi o suficiente para conter seu impulso de se inclinar e encostar seus lábios nos dela. Percebeu que ela não se moveu e então desistiu totalmente de se controlar: passou a mão direita pela nuca dela e a esquerda pela cintura e a beijou profunda e demoradamente. Sentiu que, um segundo depois, as mãos dela o envolveram e foram parar nas suas costas enquanto ela correspondia ao seu beijo.

Não queria beijá-la antes de contar tudo, mas foi inevitável. E maravilhoso.

* * *

N/A: Sinto decepcioná-los, mas não estava nos meus planos que a Lily o reconhecesse no baile. ;P

Pra quem não reconheceu, a roupa dele é a do príncipe da Cinderela.

Espero que tenham gostado do Baile de Máscaras!

Eu tenho postado com freqüência, mas não sei se o próximo capítulo vai ser tão rápido! rs

Feliz Ano Novo!

Deixem reviews!!


	12. Chapter 12

**  
Cartas**

**Capítulo Doze**

Lily não conseguia dormir, a adrenalina lhe impedia. Estava deitada em sua cama, segurando com força o lençol que a cobria e encarando a escuridão. Pouco tempo de depois ouviu Annabelle entrar. Sentou-se abruptamente, assustando a outra.

- Menina, quer me matar do coração? – perguntou Annabelle, sussurrando.

- Vem aqui, preciso falar com você!! – sussurrou Lily.

A outra entrou em sua cama e elas se isolaram fechando a cortina de dossel magicamente.

- Eu beijei Potter. – a ruiva metralhou.

O maxilar de Annabelle despencou e seus olhos se arregalaram. Em seguida, ela gritou de animação.

- Ahh!! Não acredito! Como aconteceu? Conta!!

- Eu não sei! – disse Lily, desespero em sua voz, então começou a contar tudo em alta velocidade – Nós viemos juntos pra torre, aí antes de subir eu perguntei se tinha sido ele que tinha impedido aquela planta venenosa de me atacar, ele disse que sim, eu disse que nunca tinha imaginado que essas coisas um dia pudesse acontecer, como dançar com ele, sair com ele, ser salva por ele, ele disse que tinha mudado e pediu de novo uma chance e quando eu vi ele tava me beijando e eu não sei o que deu em mim que eu correspondi! Eu correspondi!!

- Uau! – fez Annabelle – Espera, você disse "sair com ele"??

Lily pressionou os lábios e desviou o olhar.

- Ele me convidou de novo, pra sair sábado... eu... eu não recusei.

- Ahh!! – Belle gritou novamente, abraçando a amiga – Eu sempre soube que vocês iam ficar juntos!!

- Sempre soube nada! – disse a ruiva, se desvencilhando dos braços da amiga – Simplesmente aconteceu.

- É, você ainda está surpresa porque só agora saiu da fase de negação... – disse como se pensasse em voz alta.

- Negação? – repetiu Lily – Eu não estava em negação.

- Claro que estava! Há dias, talvez semanas, que vocês dois estão nesse clima de romance e só agora você percebeu...

- Não era clima de romance, era clima de... – Lily procurava uma palavra que pudesse descrever a situação – de paz! Nós não estávamos saindo, namorando, nada, só deixamos de brigar! Ele amadureceu e eu deixei que ele se aproximasse, só isso...

- Claro... – concordou Belle, embora sarcasticamente, o que a outra não percebeu por estar mais preocupada com outra coisa.

- Mas o que eu faço agora??

- Como assim, Lil?

- O que eu faço com Prongs?

- Ah, não esquenta. Ele vai entender... – Annabelle riu.

- Eu adoro esse príncipe encantado, sabe? – começou Lily, com um ar de sonhadora – Mas eu queria alguém real, alguém que esteja ao meu lado, entende?

- Entendo, James Potter é bem real, deu até pra sentir o sabor, não é?

Lily jogou seu travesseiro em Annabelle, apesar de ter rido.

- Mas o que você vai fazer? Vai contar pra ele?

- Eu não sei, Belle, não sei como falar com ele, vou esperar que ele me envie uma carta... e vou explicar a situação...

* * *

Na manhã do dia seguinte, depois de uma noite mal dormida, Lily se cansou dos pensamentos que não deixavam sua mente em paz e resolveu procurar algo para ler, em uma tentativa de esvaziar a mente. Talvez, concentrando-se em um bom livro, conseguisse não pensar. Mas foi uma tentativa frustrada, porque assim que chegou à biblioteca percebeu que havia se esquecido de algo muito importante. Deparou-se com o motivo dos seus pensamentos.

- James! – ela deixou escapar, pelo susto de reencontrá-lo tão cedo, tropeçando em uma cadeira.

O maroto quase deixou cair no chão a pilha de livros que segurava, tamanho foi o susto de ouvir a garota dizer seu nome pela primeira vez. Ele sorriu, colocando os livros em uma mesa.

- Bom dia, Lily!

- Er... bom dia! – ela respondeu, nervosa – Eu tinha me esquecido da sua detenção...

Ele riu.

- Meu ego é grande, mas nem tanto. Eu sei que você não vem à biblioteca por minha causa. Não você... – ele riu novamente, passando a mão por entre os cabelos despenteados.

Lily estreitou os olhos na direção dele.

- Não se preocupe, – ele começou a se explicar – hoje parece que estão todos descansando do baile, só você acordou cedo.

Só então a garota notou que eles estavam sozinhos na grande sala. O nervosismo aumentou, o coração acelerou, ela corou e engoliu em seco.

James, por sua vez, estava adorando aquilo. Não esperava revê-la já assim, na manhã do dia seguinte, ainda mais com aquelas reações. Receara que ela acordasse no dia seguinte e se arrependesse da noite passada, voltando ao estado anterior de bloqueio em relação a ele, mas não, ela estava ali, envergonhada e sem saber o que fazer ou dizer, como uma garota apaixonada amedrontada, chamando-o pelo primeiro nome e corando. Ele nem havia enviado ainda carta alguma como Prongs, pois não sabia como deveria agir dali em diante. Estava tão feliz por estar conseguindo conquistá-la sendo ele mesmo que nem tinha mais vontade de escrever como Prongs. Queria contar logo tudo pra ela. Mas tinha medo da reação que ela teria. Talvez fosse melhor estabilizar mais os sentimentos dela em relação ele, sendo ele mesmo.

- Procurando algum livro em especial? – perguntou ele, quebrando o silêncio.

- Não, só queria ler pra esvaziar a mente. – ela respondeu, arrependendo-se quando já era tarde demais.

- Muitos pensamentos confusos? – ele sorriu, sabendo que eram sobre ele.

- Não. – mentiu, mas muito mal.

- Não quer sentar? – ele perguntou, indicando a cadeira da mesa em que estava.

- Claro. – ela respondeu, ainda envergonhada, e se aproximou e sentou.

James se sentou ao lado dela.

- Lily – ele começou, segurando a mão dela – gostei muito do baile ontem...

A respiração da garota ficou mais curta, mais rápida, parecia que faltava ar na biblioteca, apesar do grande espaço vazio e arejado.

- Principalmente da parte da sala comunal, depois do baile. – ele terminou abrindo aquele sorriso que fazia todas as garotas, e agora Lily também, derreterem.

Ela corou ainda mais, formando um todo avermelhado. Ele riu.

- Não precisa ter vergonha, Lily, não comigo.

Então, para sua surpresa, Lily sentiu o sangue do rosto diminuir de temperatura e seu coração desacelerar, embora de forma sutil. Ele a havia acalmado, sentia-se mais confortável agora.

Assim, atenuado o nervosismo inicial, eles conversaram por um longo tempo, uma conversa divertida num clima mais íntimo, que só foi interrompida já quase no horário do almoço.

- Bom dia, James! – disseram duas vozes femininas em coro, na porta da biblioteca.

- Bom dia, meninas! – ele respondeu, sorridente.

Lily não gostou de ver aquele mesmo sorriso causador de suspiros dirigido para as corvinais. Com os olhos estreitos e a testa franzida, se perguntava se não tinha se enganado sobre a mudança dele. Ele parecia o mesmo conquistador de sempre, talvez isso nunca fosse mudar. Talvez fosse melhor não se envolver com um cara assim.

James, ao voltar a olhar para sua ruiva, notou que ela estava com ciúmes. Por mais que tivesse adorado ver isso, ele percebeu que ela estava se questionando se não seria logo trocada por outra garota qualquer, percebeu que ela estava com medo de ser uma descartável. Mas como dizer a ela que não era isso, sem se denunciar, já que só Prongs sabia disso?

- Elas não vieram atrás de _livros_. – disse ela, com a voz fria e cortante.

- Não. Mas livros são só o que eu vou oferecer a elas. – ele respondeu, sorrindo.

- Fique à vontade, eu já vou indo. – disse, enquanto se levantava.

- Não vá ainda, – pediu James, gentilmente, segurando-a pelo pulso– já está quase na minha hora de sair, eu vou com você.

Lily olhou naquelas olhos castanhos brilhantes como os de uma criança que pede colo e não pôde recusar. Sentou-se novamente.

A conversa continuou até que finalmente era hora de almoçar. James pegou sua varinha e guardou a pilha de livros magicamente, piscando para Lily, que balançava a cabeça negativamente. Porém ela não lhe repreendeu, já que aquela detenção era injusta. A bibliotecária chegou logo em seguida e o liberou, então eles foram juntos para o salão principal.

Muito cedo para qualquer tentativa de aproximação, James controlou seu impulso de pegar na mão dela. Tinha medo de afugentá-la se não fosse aos poucos, já havia ido rápido demais na noite passada, tinha sorte de ela estar reagindo bem.

Assim, eles chegaram ao já agitado salão e se sentaram juntos à mesa da grifinória, para espanto de alguns e tristeza de muitas, e continuaram a conversar animadamente. Era possível ver os olhos deles brilhando e perceber que um era o motivo do brilho nos olhos do outro.

* * *

- Não vai mais mandar cartas? – perguntou Sirius, à noite no quarto.

- Não sei o que fazer... – confessou James, largado em sua cama.

- Ela vai estranhar se não receber mais cartas...

- Na verdade eu tenho medo de "Prongs" atrapalhar agora, Padfoot. Cara, você precisava ver o modo como ela dançava ontem comigo, comigo James Potter! – ele se sentou para contar, tamanha a empolgação – Foi totalmente diferente de como ela dançou com Prongs! Com Prongs ela estava tensa, insegura, parecia hipnotizada. Comigo ela estava se divertindo, estava gostando, estava... estava sendo ela mesma... parecia... apaixonada...

- Você sabe que Prongs também é você, né? – perguntou um debochado Sirius.

- Claro que sei! – respondeu em tom frio.

- Sei lá, você parece ter desenvolvido dupla personalidade... – Sirius ria.

- Cara, você tá acompanhando o raciocínio?? – perguntou James, com raiva.

- Claro que sim! Ela gosta mais de você como James do que como Prongs!

- Exato!! Por isso tenho medo de meter o Prongs no meio e deixá-la dividida...

- É bom você contar logo tudo... quando mais demorar, mais furiosa ela vai ficar, e você sabe como ela é com raiva de você...

- Sim, seis anos de Hogwarts me mostraram isso... – James suspirou – Eu vou contar amanhã.

* * *

E foi o que ele tentou fazer. Entretanto, não conseguiu ficar à sós com ela por tempo suficiente.

Para piorar sua situação, ao final do dia o time da Grifinória recebeu a péssima notícia de alteração do calendário de jogos do campeonato de quadribol. Devido a um problema com o apanhador da Lufa-lufa, o jogo de sábado Lufa-lufa versus Corvinal teve de ser adiado e, para não atrapalhar o cronograma, adiantaram o jogo Corvinal versus Grifinória. Tendo em vista que não houve treino na semana anterior, os grifinórios estavam bem atrasados e precisariam de treinamento intensivo durante aquela semana, o que reduzia bastante o tempo disponível de James.

Quando o treino de segunda terminou já estava tarde. James foi com Sirius direto para o quarto dormir.

Na terça, antes do jantar, James estava fazendo seus deveres de casa de maneira bem corrida com Sirius na sala comunal, sabendo que depois teriam mais treino e nenhum tempo para o dever, cuja data de entrega era o dia seguinte. Estava tão concentrado que se assustou quando alguém se sentou ao seu lado.

- Precisam de ajuda? – perguntou Lily.

- Não. – respondeu Sirius.

- Sim. – respondeu James, fuzilando o outro com os olhos.

A ruiva percebeu que ele se interessava mais pela companhia do que pela ajuda em si e sorriu, embora o auxílio dela tenha efetivamente feito o tempo render mais. Ela procurava a resposta da próxima questão enquanto eles ainda respondiam a anterior, ou ajudava no encadeamento das longas dissertações que os professores pediam, de forma que fazer o dever o casa se tornou uma tarefa muito mais prazerosa para James.

O mesmo se repetiu na quarta, quando Lily, agora juntamente com Annabelle, se sentou à mesa com eles na sala comunal, ajudando na correria deles e fazendo deste um momento divertido do dia.

E na quinta não foi diferente.

O que também não foi diferente foi a impossibilidade que James encontrava de conversar à sós com Lily. Sempre chegava alguém, ou era hora de ir para aula ou para o salão principal ou para o treino. Às vezes elas também iam ao treino, terminar o dever de casa delas na arquibancada. Às vezes terminavam o deles também. James passou a limpo com a sua letra alguns deles momentos antes de entregá-los na aula.

Foi então que, na sexta à noite, James recebeu uma carta. Uma carta que o deixou extremamente feliz, porém que agravou seu problema, pois agora ela ficaria ainda mais furiosa quando ele finalmente conseguisse contar a verdade. Quando ele concordou com o plano de Annabelle, não imaginou que a carta seria tão... _**intensa**_. Agora, mais do que nunca, precisava sair com ela na noite de sábado e contar tudo.

Mas antes disso...

* * *

Durante o treino de quinta, Lily conversava com Annabelle agoniada.

- Belle, eu preciso falar com ele. Preciso explicar! A cada dia que passa eu sinto mais essa necessidade!

- Nenhuma carta ainda?

- Não! Parece que ele sumiu da face da Terra! – havia desespero em sua voz.

- Estranho... – Annabelle se limitou a dizer.

- Eu acho que ele não quer mais falar comigo porque ouviu comentários no castelo sobre mim e James... talvez ele saiba e esteja magoado comigo, decepcionado, alguma coisa do tipo... a gente tinha acabado de sair pela primeira vez, estávamos dando o próximo passo, quando eu me envolvi com James e acabou tudo! Eu sinto como se tivesse traído ele!

- Não fique assim, Lily! Você não traiu ninguém!! Vocês não eram namorados, você nem sabe o nome dele!! Como poderia estar traindo??

- Eu sei! Mas é como me sinto, não posso evitar!! Eu queria ter um meio de poder falar com ele!

- Hum... – fez Annabelle, pensativa – Se ao menos você visse Hermes...

- Hermes! Sim! Seria ótimo! – Lily tinha um tom de voz irônico – Mas nós já procuramos por ele no corujal antes e não o encontramos.

- É, mas ele não pode esconder a coruja no quarto pra sempre, quem sabe não damos sorte de ela estar no corujal justamente amanhã? – respondeu Annabelle, com um sorriso maquiavélico.

- Pode dar certo... – a ruiva ponderou, embora descrente – Vou tentar encontrá-la amanhã. Bom, já está ficando tarde, eu vou pro quarto, você vem?

- Não, Lil, vai indo. Eu vou esperar pra falar com Sirius. – mentiu ela.

Ela realmente esperou o treino terminar, mas sua intenção era falar com James. Assim que eles saíram, ela o colocou contra a parede.

- James, eu sei que você está esperando um bom momento pra contar tudo pra ela, mas sumir com Prongs não foi legal!

- Ela continua querendo falar com Prongs, não é? – perguntou James, preocupado – Eu não sei o que fazer! Já tentei conversar com ela milhares de vezes, mas nunca consigo!

- Olha, eu tenho um plano. Deixe Hermes no corujal amanhã, ela só quer mandar uma carta explicativa. Você nem precisa responder, no sábado vocês vão sair e aí tudo se resolve, você conta, ela te bate, vocês fazem as pazes e vivem felizes para sempre!

James riu com a descrição e com a animação da garota.

- Tudo bem.

* * *

E foi assim que Lily conseguiu escrever uma carta para Prongs na sexta-feira à noite.

"Querido Prongs,

Não sei qual a melhor maneira de lhe contar isto, então vou ser direta.

Eu me apaixonei por outra pessoa. Me apaixonei por alguém que está sempre ao meu lado, alguém que não tem medo de me convidar pra sair - mesmo após várias recusas minhas - alguém que ficou comigo no Baile depois de você ter me deixado...

Eu não sei como isso foi acontecer entre mim e James, eu nunca imaginei que isso pudesse acontecer, ele costumava ser a pessoa que eu mais desprezava no castelo inteiro, mas aconteceu. Quando eu percebi já era tarde demais, eu já estava nervosa e envergonhada na presença dele, com o coração acelerado e um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Mas você não deve estar surpreso com isso, você sempre me incentivou a entender o lado dele e, se não fosse por você ter aberto minha mente em relação a ele, eu jamais teria entendido o ponto de vista dele e jamais teria lhe dado uma chance.

Na verdade eu fui pega totalmente de surpresa, eu simplesmente não percebi o processo, só percebi quando já tinha acontecido, quando eu não consegui mais recusar seus pedidos pra sair, quando eu não conseguia mais desejar que ele ficasse longe de mim.

Perdoe-me se te magoei, sempre gostei muito de você, esses meses recebendo suas cartas foram incríveis, foi como viver em um conto de fadas, mas eu preciso da realidade, e ele é real.

Não me entenda mal, não é que eu não queria mais falar com você, mas presumo que você já não tenha mais me enviado cartas porque ficou sabendo de James e eu. Eu sinto muito, preferia ter te contado antes, mas eu não sabia como falar com você, eu não sabia pra onde enviar uma carta, isso só foi possível hoje quando Hermes veio me visitar.

Eu sei que oficialmente eu e você não temos nada além de uma boa amizade, eu nem ao menos sei o seu nome, mas eu precisava te explicar isso tudo, não queria me sentir traindo você.

Ainda gostaria muito de saber quem você é, mas vou entender se você quiser continuar um "correspondente secreto".

Com amor,

Lily."

* * *

N/A: Pessoal, começaram as votações da Premiação Potter Fics!! Consegui inscrever "Cartas", já que completei o requisito de mínimo de 10 capítulos para fics incompletas! Votem em mim, please!!

Estou em melhor autor (Cartas), melhor romance (Namoro de aparências), melhor comédia (Adivinhando o próximo passo), melhor oneshot (Um ombro para chorar) e melhor Hogwarts (com Cartas tb)

Para votar acesse:

www . ppfics . com

Deixem reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

**  
Cartas**

**Capítulo Treze**

O sábado começou tenso para James, ele não sabia se estava mais ansioso para o jogo ou para o encontro com Lily à noite. Na verdade sabia, estava muito mais tenso com o encontro. Antes mesmo do café da manhã, parou para falar com ela na entrada da sala principal.

- Lily – ele começou, passando a mão por entre os cabelos – você vai sair comigo hoje à noite, não vai?

Ele precisava perguntar, afinal ela ainda não tinha confirmado, apenas não havia recusado. Ele sabia que ela iria, mas não tinham falado sobre isso a semana toda e ele estava, pela primeira vez na vida, inseguro com um encontro.

Notou que a garota corou instantaneamente. Ele sorriu aliviado, sabia que aquilo era um bom sinal. Ela respirou fundo, tomando coragem, como se responder positivamente fosse difícil, depois de tantos anos na direção contrária.

- Sim. – ela respondeu, com um sorriso tímido, sem conseguir encará-lo.

Ele sentiu todos os órgãos dentro do seu corpo vibrarem de felicidade. Estava tão feliz que sentiu vontade de contar toda a verdade sobre Prongs pra ela naquele exato momento, ali mesmo, com pessoas indo e vindo de todas as direções o tempo todo.

- Lily, eu preciso te contar uma coisa. – decidiu começar aos poucos – É um assunto sério e eu tenho medo da sua reação.

A garota franziu a testa, confusa.

- Por que você teria medo da minha reação? Eu já respondi que aceito sair com você, o que mais você pode ter medo de me dizer?

- É que tem algo que eu venho tentando te dizer a semana inteira, desde o Baile, mas sempre acontece alguma coisa que atrapalha. – ele ajeitou os óculos que escorregavam pelo seu nariz – Mas me promete que não vai brigar comigo?

Ela riu, provavelmente achando que ele iria contar que tinha feito alguma besteira que ela costumava repreender.

- Tudo bem, pode falar. – ela o encorajou.

- James, boa sorte no jogo! – passaram algumas pessoas falando.

- James, você ainda está aqui! Não vá se atrasar! – disse uma das artilheiras da Grifinória.

O maroto respirou fundo, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

- Lily, é melhor conversarmos com calma hoje à noite. Só nós dois.

- Tudo bem, James. Boa sorte no jogo. – ela disse, sorrindo, antes de ir embora.

Com um sorriso bobo no rosto por ter Lily Evans lhe desejando boa sorte antes do jogo, ele a observou se afastar, até mais alguém lhe gritar que estava atrasado e ele começar a correr.

* * *

Assim que o jogo começou James voou para o alto, ficando acima dos demais jogadores, tentando visualizar algo dourado. Porém algo vermelho lhe tirava a atenção. Ela estava olhando para ele ao invés de olhar para o jogo que acontecia abaixo.

James se sentia muito inseguro. Sabia que ela iria pirar assim que ele contasse. Pensava em qual seria a melhor forma, a mais sutil, de contar a ela, mas não havia resposta para isto. Não tinha uma forma melhor. Havia apenas a verdade: que ele a enganara. E ela ficaria furiosa. Já estava preparado para ser ignorado no dia seguinte, talvez na semana inteira seguinte.

Gritos de comemoração lhe fizeram voltar ao momento presente. A Grifinória havia marcado pontos. Precisava se concentrar, estava no meio de um jogo! Mas concentrar-se estava muito difícil.

Resolveu voar um pouco, procurando o pomo de ouro, numa tentativa de que o vento fresco em seu rosto o ajudasse a relaxar e se concentrar. Rodou o campo inteiro, passou pelos jogadores, pelo apanhador adversário, voltou para o alto. Não viu a bola dourada em lugar algum.

A Grifinória marcou mais alguns pontos, então a Corvinal também marcou alguns, a Grifinória voltou a marcar mais pontos, e nem sinal do pomo de ouro. Talvez, se James estivesse concentrado no jogo como sempre está, já teria achado o pomo. Respirando fundo, sentindo-se culpado, ele foi dar mais uma volta pelo campo. Voou por todo o local, sem encontrá-lo. Ao terminar o circuito, cabelos vermelhos lhe chamaram a atenção mais uma vez, então percebeu que estava próximo a ela. Engoliu em seco, mentalizando que deveria se concentrar no jogo. Foi então que sentiu uma movimentação ao seu redor e ouviu um grito.

- CUIDADO PRONGS! – gritou Sirius.

James, porém, não olhou para ele ou para o balaço que vinha à toda velocidade e força em sua direção. Como que por instinto, reflexo, olhou para Lily, cujos olhos arregalados demonstravam que ela tinha ouvido o grito também.

Não houve tempo para mais nada. James foi atingido na cabeça e, inconsciente, caiu da vassoura. Foi salvo pelos professores que assistiam ao jogo.

Horas mais tarde, acordou na enfermaria. Sirius e Remus estavam lá.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Remus.

- Desculpa, cara, saiu sem querer. – disse Sirius.

Seu raciocínio estava lento e seus olhos doíam. Sua cabeça inteira doía. Tentou se concentrar para entender e responder.

- Não. E eu sei. – levou a mão à cabeça dolorida – Mas agora acabou tudo. Ela deve estar me odiando.

- Não foi a melhor maneira de contar, mas dê um tempo a ela, talvez o estrago não seja tão ruim. – aconselhou Remus.

James fechou os olhos, inconformado e dolorido.

- Tente descansar, a pancada foi feia. – disse Remus.

Ele tentou responder, mas já não conseguia, acabou perdendo a consciência novamente.

Acordou mais tarde com a enfermeira lhe dando um remédio em forma de um suco verde estranho e com gosto ruim e seu jantar. Quando estava terminando de comer, seus amigos voltaram.

- Está melhor? – perguntaram.

- Acho que sim. – respondeu ele, apesar da expressão de dor – Ela perguntou por mim?

Quando viu seus amigos se entreolharem, soube que a resposta era negativa. É claro que ela não iria perguntar por ele, ela devia estar desejando que ele morresse. Precisava falar com ela, precisava tentar explicar. Mas não poderia sair da enfermaria naquela noite.

- Precisa de alguma coisa? – perguntou Sirius, numa clara tentativa de mudar de assunto.

Foi então que James teve uma idéia.

- Sim. Traga Hermes. E também um pergaminho, tinta e pena.

- Não. – respondeu Sirius – A pancada não fez nenhum efeito?!

Apesar do olhar fulminante de James, Remus riu.

- Ora, o que custa, Sirius? Ele está na enfermaria, isso já é ruim o bastante, vamos trazer as coisas pra ele.

- Não, ruim o bastante é levar uma porrada no cérebro, ficar na enfermaria e ainda levar um fora por escrito! Isso SE ela responder.

- Sempre me apoiando nas horas difíceis, isso que é amigo! – ironizou James.

- Certo, eu trago a droga da coruja, mas depois não vem choramingar no meu ouvido o quanto agressiva é aquela garota de coração gelado.

E, bufando e a passos firmes, Sirius foi embora.

- Não liga pra ele, apenas seja sutil, eu acho que ela vai responder sim. – disse Remus, antes de também ir.

Alguns minutos depois Hermes voou enfermaria adentro, trazendo as coisas para James, que tratou logo de escrever.

* * *

Lily estava sentada encolhida perto da janela, olhando para a noite escura e juntando silenciosamente as peças do quebra-cabeça em sua mente. Sentia-se traída, enganada. Ele tinha mentido, a iludira. Sentia-se como uma tola que caíra na armadilha patética de crianças malvadas. Annabelle também estava no quarto, em sua cama, mas não se atrevia a dizer uma palavra.

Lily tinha em suas mãos as cartas antigas que recebera dele. Estava relendo e vendo como podia ter sido tão idiota de não perceber antes. Era tão óbvio! Ele sempre tentava melhorar a imagem de Potter, falando bem de Potter! Por Merlin, que ódio que ela sentia lendo como ele teve coragem de falar dele mesmo! Como ele se atrevia a fazer isso?? Sem falar em como ele sabia sobre a confusão com Remus, sobre o acidente na aula de herbologia, sobre saber até mesmo que não fora Remus a enfeitiçar a planta! Como ela não percebera que Prongs era James quando percebeu que James lançou o feitiço na planta?? Estava tudo TÃO interligado! Fora outros detalhes que passaram despercebidos, como ele ter dito que estaria NO jogo, ao invés de ir AO jogo, como somente um jogador diria; ou quando ele disse que seria um príncipe em uma vassoura, ao invés de qualquer outro animal; ou quando demonstrou conhecer muito bem Siruis e Annabelle, até prevendo as reações deles depois do encontro.

A garota amassou as cartas que tinham em mãos e as jogou no chão ao seu lado, furiosa, com os olhos lacrimejando numa mistura de decepção e raiva.

Hermes entrou no quarto, passando por ela na janela, mas Lily não quis a carta que a coruja insistia em tentar lhe entregar. Annabelle então se levantou e foi até lá, tirando a coruja de cima de Lily. Pegou o pergaminho.

- Eu não quero saber. – disse Lily, com uma voz rouca de mágoa.

- Mas eu quero! – respondeu Belle, abrindo o pergaminho e lendo – Oh, Lil!

- Eu não quero saber! – repetiu.

- Ele diz que pode explicar! Que sente muito!

- EU NÃO QUERO SABER! – gritou Lily, tentando tampar os ouvidos com as mãos numa atitude infantil.

- Que não foi uma brincadeira! Que ele nunca mentiu pra você e que o que ele sente por você é verdade!

Lily abaixou as mãos e olhou para a amiga. Os olhos brilhando ao lacrimejar. Annabelle esticou a mão, lhe oferecendo o pergaminho. A ruiva pegou o pedaço de papel amarelado e a outra voltou para a cama.

_"Querida Lily,_

_Eu posso explicar, espero que você esteja lendo isso e, se estiver, que não rasgue o pergaminho antes de terminar de ler._

_Eu sinto muito, eu queria te contar, mas não daquele jeito! Eu venho tentando te contar desde o Baile de Máscaras, eu disse que queria conversar com você! Inclusive hoje de manhã! Eu quase consegui te contar!_

_Por favor, acredite em mim, isso nunca foi uma brincadeira pra mim. Eu nunca menti pra você, eu disse que se lhe contasse quem eu era nós não continuaríamos a conversar. Eu precisava omitir isso, pra que você pudesse me conhecer de verdade, sem me rotular de idiota, prepotente, mimado ou irresponsável, ou qualquer outro dos vários adjetivos pejorativos que você tantas vezes já usou._

_Por favor, me dê uma chance._

_O que eu sinto por você é de verdade._

_Com amor,_

_James."_

- Finalmente uma carta assinada. – disse Lily, fria e sarcasticamente, olhando para aquela letra que lhe era tão familiar.

Ela parou mais um tempo olhando pela janela, até que pegou uma pena e escreveu algo. Depois amassou o pergaminho e o jogou no chão.

- Vá embora. – disse para Hermes.

A coruja, triste, obedeceu e Lily fechou a janela.

Annabelle jogou magicamente os papéis na lixeira, enquanto ia em direção a sua amiga. Ajoelhou-se em frente à ruiva, as sobrancelhas arqueadas para baixo, como quem sente pena pelo sofrimento alheio.

- Lil, não fica assim, conversa com ele, vocês vão se acertar.

Lily então olhou para ela, estreitou os olhos e mais peças se juntaram no seu quebra-cabeça mental. Havia outras coisas óbvias que ela não percebera.

- Você sabia!! – disse Lily, acusadora, levantando-se bruscamente.

- Bem, eu... – Annabelle também se levantou – eu descobri... por causa do Sirius... mas... espera... eu

- Eu não acredito que você escondeu isso de mim!! Você sabia!! – a ruiva dava alguns passos para a frente, gritando diante da outra.

- Só há pouco tempo! – Belle andava para trás à medida em que a outra andava para frente.

- Como você pôde?! – havia ainda mais raiva e decepção na voz e nos olhos de Lily – Você viu minha angústia, como pôde assistir sem me contar que eles eram a mesma pessoa??

- Seria pior! Ele prometeu que iria contar! Ele tentou contar! Várias vezes!

- Mas VOCÊ não contou! Nem ele contou! Vocês dois me enganaram!

- Não, Lily! Eu nunca te enganei!

- Você... – a ruiva engoliu em seco, enquanto lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto – vai embora, Annabelle. Me deixa sozinha!

Annabelle, vendo que nada do que dissesse seria ouvido agora, achou melhor deixá-la sozinha mesmo por algum tempo. Depois que ela saiu, Lily se jogou na cama, sentindo-se traída por todos.

_

* * *

_

Annabelle encontrou Sirius na sala comunal, o pegou pela mão e foi até a enfermaria com ele. Colocou a mão no bolso, retirou um pergaminho amassado e o entregou para James.

- Ela chegou a escrever, mas não enviou.

- Vocês brigaram? – perguntou Sirius.

- Sim. – respondeu ela, tentando parecer estar bem – Ela percebeu que eu já sabia.

- Eu sinto muito por ter te envolvido nisso, Annabelle. – disse James.

- Você não fez nada. – ela respondeu, com um sorriso triste – Eu descobri sozinha e não contei, a culpa é toda minha.

Sirius passou o braço protetivamente ao redor dela.

- Não se preocupem, eu a conheço bem, ela vai nos perdoar. Leia, James.

Quando James abriu o pergaminho amassado na enfermaria, ainda com a cabeça dolorida, viu que ela só havia escrito uma frase, mas uma frase que significava tudo para ele.

_"Você está bem?"_

Ele sorrriu, radiante. Mostrou o pergaminho para Sirius.

- Viu? Ela não é tão "coração gelado" assim. – disse para o outro.

- Se não fosse teria enviado a carta.

- Isso não importa. Ela se preocupa comigo. Mesmo estando furiosa comigo.

- Eu disse, ela vai nos perdoar. – repetiu Annabelle.

- E eu achando que finalmente sairia com ela esta noite – disse James tristemente – mas aqui estou, na enfermaria com vocês.

- Vocês vão sair. Outra noite. – consolou Belle – Ela gosta de você. Você sabe disso. Ela abriu mão de Prongs pra ficar contigo.

- Eu sei. Mas ela agora ela odeia a nós dois.

Os três riram.

- Pelo menos agora acaba seu complexo de dupla personalidade. – disse Sirius.

- Sim, porque ela vai matar nós dois.

* * *

Na manhã do dia seguinte, após uma longa noite de cochilos rápidos com sonhos agitados, Lily se levantou, cansada de rolar na cama. Comeu qualquer coisa sentada sozinha à mesa praticamente vazia da Grifinória, devido a hora precoce para um domingo.

Depois foi para a biblioteca, em uma de suas tentativas de fugir de seus pensamentos, mas desta vez sabendo que, estando na enfermaria, ele não poderia cumprir sua detenção.

Entretanto, assim que entrou viu que estava enganada. Lá estava ele, sentado em uma das mesas, aparentemente imerso nas páginas de um livro. Com grandes olheiras, cabelo muito mais despenteado do que o normal. Estava abatido, assim como ela. Pelo visto também passara a noite acordado.

Percebendo a presença dela, ele levantou a cabeça. Ele engoliu em seco e, como se pudesse ler a mente dela, ele respondeu à pergunta muda.

- Eu não agüentava mais ficar na enfermaria, então vim pra cá, pra tentar "esvaziar a mente".

A garota permanecia parada, sem reação.

- Lily, eu... – começou ele, levantando-se e procurando encontrar palavras para se explicar – eu... nunca quis te enganar, por favor, acredita em mim...

Então, como se a palavra mágica a tivesse feito sair do transe, ela se aproximou furiosa e começou a gritar com ele.

- Não enganou? James, como você pôde?? Você me fez de idiota! Durante todo esse tempo, falando de você mesmo pra mim!! É claro que você me enganou! Você esteve comigo no Baile a noite inteira, mas me fez pensar que eram duas pessoas diferentes!! Como eu posso confiar em você um dia?? Por Merlin, James, você me beijou depois do Baile!! Depois de ter dançado comigo como Prongs!! O que você queria? Me deixar confusa? Isso não foi desprezível??

- Não, Lily, seria desprezível se eu tivesse feito o contrário, beijado você como Prongs sem antes te contar quem eu era, eu não faria isso com você! Mas quando estávamos lá na sala comunal, só nós dois, sem máscaras, eu vi que você gostava de mim por mim mesmo e eu fiquei tão feliz que não pude me conter! E você correspondeu, você também queria aquele beijo!

A garota passou a mão nervosamente por entre os cabelos ruivos.

- Eu contei pra você mesmo que estava apaixonada por você, sem saber que era você!!

Ela levou a mão bruscamente à boca, se arrependendo de ter dito aquilo, de ter admitido mais uma vez que estava apaixonada.

James se aproximou dela e segurou em suas mãos.

- Lily, eu também me apaixonei por você! Há muito tempo! Eu comecei a te mandar aquelas cartas querendo te conquistar só pra sair com você, mas logo eu me apaixonei e me vi todos os dias ansioso pelo momento de falar com você através das cartas. Eu só queria que você me conhecesse melhor antes de poder dizer quem eu era! Se eu tivesse dito desde o início você nunca teria continuado a se corresponder! E se não fosse assim, você nunca teria me deixado se aproximar de você! Eu não estava tentando te influenciar anonimamente, estava só tentando te mostrar meu ponto de vista, pra que você pudesse me enxergar como eu sou de verdade ao invés de ver apenas o James Potter prepotente que você via!

James viu nos olhos dela que ela não sabia o que fazer, não sabia o que pensar, em que acreditar, como reagir, o que dizer. As mãos dela tremiam nas suas e ele não sabia se era de raiva ou não. Até que ela finalmente falou, com a voz tremida.

- Você nem ao menos se arrepende do que fez?

- Lily, você não entende... sabe o que as pessoas dizem sobre agirem como idiota quando estão apaixonados? Comigo é o contrário! Você não vê? Eu me tornei uma pessoa melhor quando me apaixonei por você! Eu amadureci, eu mudei, eu _deixei _de ser um idiota! E isso tudo aconteceu por causa das suas cartas! Como eu posso me arrepender?

Ela retirou as mãos bruscamente das dele e saiu da biblioteca, correndo.

James se sentou novamente e deixou a cabeça cair sobre o livro aberto.

* * *

Lily foi para os jardins, mas achou que ali poderia ser facilmente encontrada e ela definitivamente não queria falar com mais ninguém, então foi andando pelos terrenos do castelo, até que chegou ao campo de quadribol.

Arrependeu-se assim que parou lá, pois todo o lugar a fazia se lembrar apenas dele e de como descobrira tudo: Ao ouvir Sirius chamando James de Prongs, parecia que o tempo havia parado. Ela olhou nos olhos de James por um segundo que foi o mais longo de sua vida. Sentiu como se estivesse sendo apunhalada pelas costas. Entendeu o que aquilo significava tão rápido que até se assustara. Talvez, lá no fundo, já suspeitasse disso. Mas o mais impressionante foi ver como ele se preocupou mais em saber se ela tinha ouvido do que em fugir do balaço que perigosamente se aproximava.

Ela se sentou na areia, no meio do campo, pensando nas coisas que ele tinha lhe dito na biblioteca.

_"Lily, eu também me apaixonei por você!"._

Não podia negar o que tinha sentido ao ouvi-lo dizer isso. Sabia que era verdade, podia ver nos olhos dele. E sorria só de lembrar.

"_logo eu me apaixonei e me vi todos os dias ansioso pelo momento de falar com você através das cartas"._

Engraçado como também tinha gostado de ouvir isso. Saber que Prongs ficava tão ansioso quanto ela pelas cartas era algo que também a fazia sorrir. Ela tinha até se esquecido de como queria ouvir isso e de quanto tempo esperara para saber.

_"Eu só queria que você me conhecesse melhor antes de poder dizer quem eu era! Se eu tivesse dito desde o início você nunca teria continuado a se corresponder! E se não fosse assim, você nunca teria me deixado se aproximar de você!"_

Sabia que ele tinha razão, mas mesmo assim ainda se sentia enganada, traída, decepcionada.

_"Eu não estava tentando te influenciar anonimamente, estava só tentando te mostrar meu ponto de vista"_

De fato, as coisas que Prongs lhe falava a fizeram passar a entender James melhor. Sem isso, ela realmente continuaria sem deixá-lo se aproximar. Mas os fins não podem justificar os meios e ela definitivamente condenava os meios.

Ficou ali sozinha por um bom tempo, mas não pôde evitar companhia e conversa, contudo, durante o almoço. Algumas pessoas lhe perguntaram se ela estava bem e teve de mentir. O que iria dizer? Que não, porque tinha sido enganada por James Potter se fazendo passar por outro aluno?

Comeu pouco, cansou de ignorar os pedidos de atenção de James e Annabelle e foi para o seu quarto. Para sua revolta, foi seguida.

- Chega, Lily, vamos conversar. – disse Annabelle, entrando e fechando a porta do quarto.

A ruiva apenas a fuzilou com o olhar.

- Você pode achar que eu fui uma péssima amiga em não te contar, mas eu só queria deixar que ele mesmo te contasse, pra que vocês se acertassem e fossem felizes! Desculpa se o que eu fiz foi pensando em você!

Lily riu sarcasticamente.

- Você acha mesmo que eu iria ficar feliz quando ele me contasse? Que beijaria meu príncipe encantado e viveria feliz para sempre com ele?

- Claro que não, né! Eu sabia que você iria ficar com raiva, mas seria menos do que se você soubesse por outra pessoa, como aconteceu ontem!

- Não sei como isso poderia influenciar. – ela debochou.

Annabelle se irritou mais ainda.

- Lily, pelo amor de Merlin, você não vê?? Você se apaixonou por dois caras, descobrir que eles são a mesma pessoa é a solução perfeita!!

- Não é não!! Descobrir que eu fiz papel de idiota não é a solução perfeita!!

- Lily – Belle atenuou o tom de voz para um lamento – não se faz papel de idiota pra quem te ama! Não é como se ele ficasse rindo a cada carta que recebia e pensando que você era idiota por não saber quem ele era! Ele nunca viu por esse ângulo, ele nunca sequer pensou nisso! Ele é apaixonado por você! Ele só queria que você se apaixonasse por ele também!

- Então deve ter ficado muito feliz quando leu aquela carta em que eu dizia que era apaixonada por ele!

- É claro que ficou!! Você não percebeu que ele mal podia se conter ontem, querendo te contar tudo antes do jogo??

De fato, Annabelle tinha razão, só agora Lily se lembrara disso. Ele estava mesmo muito ansioso para contar algo e morrendo de medo da reação dela.

- Você está sendo idiota é agora, não entendendo o lado dele.

Lily olhou para a amiga chocada com que estava ouvindo e com o tom de voz ríspido dela.

- O cara levou um balaço na cabeça que está doendo até agora por sua causa, dê uma chance a ele.

Annabelle então saiu do quarto, deixando Lily sozinha lá para pensar.

* * *

Confusa e com milhões de pensamentos passando à toda velocidade em sua mente, um deles se destacou. Apesar de ainda estar com raiva, decepcionada e magoada, Lily pensou que ele também estaria. Afinal, ele havia dedicado meses de atenção a ela e agora ela simplesmente o abandonara.

Por todo esse tempo, durante o dia James sempre estava por perto e à noite sempre lhe enviava cartas. Sempre tentando animá-la, ajudá-la, conquistá-la. Tinha lhe dito coisas lindas naquela manhã e ela apenas fugira. Que tipo de garota corre na direção contrária quando o cara de quem ela gosta se declara para ela? Ele devia estar arrasado por ela ter duvidado dele.

Então Lily sentiu algo que superou todos os sentimentos anteriores: medo de perdê-lo.

Levantou-se como que em um pulo. Desceu as escadas correndo. Parou bruscamente na sala comunal ao ver Sirius com Annabelle. Foi até eles, ignorando o jeito repreensivo como a olhavam e a vergonha em encará-los.

- Onde ele está? – ela perguntou, em um tom de voz não muito amigável.

- Talvez tenha cansado de viver em função de você e tenha ido pra um lugar distante onde não possa ser encontrado. – debochou Sirius.

- Está no quarto? – ela manteve o tom rígido, ignorando o deboche.

- Não. – ele se limitou a responder.

- Vamos, Sirius, ajudar um pouco não vai lhe fazer mal.

- Pedir desculpas também não vai lhe fazer mal. – disse ele, indicando Annabelle com a cabeça.

Lily então se desarmou. Baixou os ombros e a cabeça.

- Certo, você tem razão. – admitiu a ruiva, que respirou fundo antes de se virar para a amiga – Me desculpa, Belle, eu fiquei furiosa com você, mas, pensando bem, eu teria feito a mesma coisa no seu lugar... acho que acabei descontando minha raiva em você, eu sinto muito.

- Tudo bem. – disse Annabelle, abraçando a amiga – Agora vai atrás dele, ele não vai te esperar a vida inteira.

Lily olhou novamente para Sirius, esperando que ele lhe dissesse onde James estava, mas o outro deu de ombros.

- Você o conhece bem, não imagina pra onde ele possa ter ido, querendo ficar sozinho pra pensar... ou pra esquecer...?

O verde se sobressaiu nos olhos de Lily quando ela os arregalou.

- Biblioteca. – ela disse, sem exatamente ser uma pergunta, sendo mais uma constatação.

- Não. – disse Sirius, fazendo uma careta – Isso é pra onde VOCÊ iria.

- Mas ele estava lá hoje de manhã. – ela argumentou, confusa.

- Sim, antes de vocês brigarem de vez.

- É, mas... onde?

- Parece que você não o conhece tão bem assim como ele dizia.

Lily então percebeu que a coisa mais óbvia nessa história toda que ela havia deixado passar era o papel de Sirius nisso tudo. Ele era Padfoot, o irmão de James. Como não tinha visto isso antes?

- Sabe, Sirius, o James me falou muito de você. – começou ela, voltando ao tom ríspido – Nunca o apoiou, não é mesmo? Você sempre foi contra, nunca gostou de mim. Não ia ser agora que iria me apoiar, não é, Padfoot?

Indignada com a falta de ajuda, ela deixou a sala comunal, tentando pensar em onde poderia encontrar James. Ela o acharia, é claro que sim! Ela o conhecia muito bem, sim, como Sirius ousava dizer o contrário? Só precisava se concentrar em James, no que ele gostava de fazer, no jeito dele, a resposta estava bem na sua frente, sabia disso.

Depois de tudo o que havia acontecido ele devia estar triste, confuso, decepcionado com ela, provavelmente com raiva também. Para onde ele ia quando precisava tirar os problemas da cabeça? Então parou de andar e riu. Sim, era óbvio, qualquer um naquele castelo sabia o que James mais gostava de fazer: voar. A garota então começou a correr em direção à saída do castelo e, em seguida, na direção do campo de quadribol. Chegou ofegante e parou bruscamente, causando uma leve poeira de areia. Lá estava ele, sentado no chão com a vassoura jogada ao seu lado. O cabelo despenteado como se tivesse acabado de sair da vassoura. Não que isso significasse alguma coisa, já que sempre estava assim. Ela riu com esse pensamento e ele, que ainda encarava o chão, respirou fundo, provavelmente achando que ela estava debochando.

- James – ela começou, mas sem saber o que dizer em seguida.

James não disse nada. Queria apenas ouvir o que ela tinha para lhe falar. Ela não teria corrido até lá para brigar com ele de novo, teria? Mas estava tão magoado por ter se declarado e ela ter ido embora, como se não tivesse acredito nas palavras dele, que não esperava muita coisa vindo dela. Sempre soube que ela iria reagir mal quando soubesse de tudo, mas esperava que ela ao menos não duvidasse do que ele sentia.

Ela se sentou ao seu lado. Parecia nervosa, mexia as mãos de maneira ansiosa, apoiadas sobre os joelhos dobrados para cima.

- James, eu... – ela tentou começar novamente – eu sinto muito por ter saído daquele jeito da biblioteca.

- Você pensou no que eu te falei? – ele perguntou, olhando para ela – Ainda acha que eu te enganei? Que era um plano maligno pra te fazer de idiota?

- James! – ela o repreendeu, rindo.

- Acredita que eu gosto de você? – ele abriu aquele sorriso devastador.

- Acredito. – ela respondeu, com um sorriso tímido.

- E é recíproco?

Lily corou imediatamente. Então sorriu.

- Seu amigo Prongs não te contou? Eu disse a ele o que sentia por você.

James também sorriu.

- Para falar a verdade, ele contou sim. E sabe o que mais ele me contou?

- O quê?

- Que você é uma princesa, esperando por um príncipe.

Lily riu. Ele se levantou, convocou a vassoura, que voou para a sua mão, e ofereceu a outra mão a ela.

- E também que você se contentaria com um príncipe em uma vassoura, ao invés de um unicórnio.

- Não tenho tanta certeza disso. – ela disse, segurando a mão dele e se levantando também.

Ele a puxou pela mão, ficando a centímetros de distância do rosto dela. Exatamente como naquela noite do Baile, James olhou nos olhos dela e soube que ela gostava dele e que ela corresponderia ao seu beijo. Então encostou seus lábios nos dela delicadamente e logo sentiu as mãos dela envolvendo seu pescoço. A abraçou pela cintura e aprofundou o beijo. Quando se afastaram, ele riu e montou em sua vassoura.

- Então Princesa, vai vir com o seu príncipe?

Lily riu. Subiu atrás dele e se segurou pela cintura dele.

- Claro, James. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

Então James soube que eles estariam juntos pelo resto de suas vidas. Deu um impulso no chão e eles voaram alto.

Lily precisava concordar com Annabelle, havia se apaixonado pelos dois e descobrir que ele eram a mesma pessoa era a solução perfeita.

**Fim.**

* * *

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado do final!

Deixem reviews!

E ainda dá tempo de votar (ou de votar de novo, né, **GakuenAlicefan27**? rs) em "Cartas" na Premiação Potter Fics no ppfics . com!A todos que eu não pude responder às reviews por não terem conta no fanfiction, muito obrigada!Até a próxima!Beijos! 


	14. Chapter 14

Pessoal, estou começando uma nova fic, continuação desta! \o/

Não posso prometer longos capítulos ou atualizações rápidas, mas prometo nosso casal fofo como sempre! =P

A fic é **NATAL NOS POTTERS**

Vou postar separadamente, mas posto aqui este primeiro capítulo para conhecimento geral, porque não sei se vou conseguir colocar o link aqui (sem os espaços)!

fanfiction . net / s/ 5734140 / 1

Beijos!

**Manoela Wood.**

**

* * *

**

**Sumário**: Continuação de "Cartas", porém pode ser lido separadamente. Conta as férias de natal do 7º ano, quando, já namorados, Lily vai passar uns dias na casa dos Potters. Ponto de vista dos dois (especialmente do James, né? ;P).

* * *

**NATAL NOS POTTERS**

**Capítulo Um**

* * *

Era uma noite comum naquela pacata rua sem magia da Inglaterra. A baixa temperatura de dezembro fazia com que as ruas ficassem praticamente desertas. Mas frio não era o que James sentia naquele momento. Ele parou em frente à porta e ajeitou os cabelos para deixá-los arrepiados. Estava nervoso. E se os pais de Lily não gostassem dele? É claro que já haviam se apresentado na plataforma do trem, mas fora tudo tão rápido e superficial que uma boa impressão naquela noite seria importante. Ajeitou a roupa e os óculos, que escorregavam pelo nariz. Tocou a campainha.

Lily, em cujas veias já corria a ansiedade, sentiu o coração acelerar suas batidas ao ouvi-la. Ela desceu as escadas correndo, fazendo os cabelos esvoaçarem levemente. Vestiu o casaco e abriu a porta. Sorriu. James, seu namorado, sorria para ela.

- O que raios é isso?? - ouviu o tom reprovador na pergunta de sua irmã atrás de si.

Só então Lily reparou que havia uma enorme moto preta atrás de James e que ele usava uma jaqueta preta de couro nada amigável.

- James, o que é isso? - ela perguntou, porém em um tom mais suave do que o da irmã.

- Um meio de transporte trouxa.

- Por que não simplesmente aparatou aqui perto?

- Achei que causaria uma boa impressão se eu não parecesse tão bruxo. - ele franziu a testa, preocupado - Não gostou?

- Não era bem essa a imagem que eu gostaria que meus pais tivessem de você. - ela respondeu, rindo.

- É do Sirius. - ele deu de ombros - A moto. A jaqueta também.

- Está explicado. - ela riu.

- Bom dia, James. - disseram os Sr. e Sra Evans, finalmente chegando à porta.

Os sorrisos gentis dos pais de Lily se desfizeram com a imagem sombria causada pelos acessórios do garoto.

- Eu disse que ele seria uma aberração! - disse Petúnia, ao que todos ignoraram.

- Não quer entrar? - perguntou a Sra. Evans, depois de se refazer do susto.

- Sim, obrigado.

James retirou a jaqueta, todos se cumprimentaram e se sentaram na sala. Logo a primeira má impressão foi desfeita, pois James conquistou a todos com seu charme encantador. Exceto, é claro, por Petúnia, que o olhava como se ele fosse um alienígena de óculos.

Após uma leve conversa, estava na hora de eles irem para a casa dos Potters.

- Foi um prazer conhecê-los. - disse James, apertando as mãos dos pais de Lily.

- Não se preocupe, Lily estará em boas mãos. - James notou um leve franzir de sobrancelhas no Sr. Evans e tentou se corrigir.

- Não nas minhas! Lá em casa, com meus pais, eu quis dizer.

Houve um breve momento embaraçoso, quebrado por Lily, que foi se despedir de seus pais.

- Se cuide, minha querida. - disse a Sra. Evans.

- Não se preocupem, ela ficará segura em meu quarto. - disse James, sorrindo gentilmente, porém causando outro franzir na testa do Sr. Evans.

- Enquanto James dormirá no quarto do irmão, obviamente. - corrigiu, Lily, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava o outro para a moto antes que pudesse falar mais alguma besteira.

- Não é meio longe para vocês irem nessa moto até lá? - perguntou a Sra. Evans, preocupada.

- Sim, mãe. - Lily se adiantou em responder - Nós só vamos até um lugar discreto pra podermos usar-

- Não diga isso aqui!! - Petúnia a interrompeu - Alguém pode ouvir!! Ninguém precisa saber que tenho uma irmã aberração!

James notou que Lily revirou os olhos, exatamente do mesmo jeito como fazia para ele há um tempo atrás. Era a primeira vez que ele a via fazer isso para outra pessoa. Sabia que a convivência com sua irmã era ruim, mas não imaginava que fosse tão insuportável assim. Entendeu por que ela aceitara o convite de passar as férias do natal com ele quase que imediatamente, reunindo as famílias depois no dia do natal. Será que Petúnia iria também? Bom, isso poderia ser irritante... ou divertido. James sorriu com este último pensamento. Os dois subiram na moto e sorriram para os pais dela.

- Como ela pode ficar na casa do namorado aberrante e eu não?? - questinou Petúnia.

- Querida, já conversamos sobre isso. - respondeu sua mãe.

- Eles já ficam juntos na escola de aberrações o tempo todo! Enquanto EU quase não vejo meu Válter!

- Quantas vezes ela consegue dizer "aberração" e derivados em um mesmo dia? - perguntou James, em voz baixa para Lily, enquanto a Sra. Evans argumentava com a outra filha.

- Sempre perco a conta. - ela respondeu, nada feliz - Vamos sair logo daqui.

Os dois acenaram e James ligou a moto. O som alto do motor interrompeu a discussão, fezendo Petúnia pular de susto e arregalar os olhos.

- Sejam discretos!! Não queremos que o quarteirão inteiro saiba que vocês sãos-

James acelerou e o som da moto tornou impossível a voz de a outra ser ouvida. Lily riu e eles finalmente saíram. James tomou o cuidado de manter uma velocidade normal para um meio de transporte trouxa.

- Você sabia que essa moto voa? - ele perguntou, sorridente, após se distanciarem um pouco da casa.

Ela riu, ele não conseguia ficar muito tempo sem voar.

- Eu fiquei com medo de você vir me buscar em uma vassoura, mas não imaginei que você fosse usar uma vassoura com cara de transporte trouxa!

- Se você preferir nós podemos aparatar... - ele provocou.

- Claro que não, só tome cuidado pra não sermos vistos. Essa coisa não é nada discreta!

- Não se preocupe, minha princesa, só se segure firme.

- Como se eu não soubesse voar com você. - ela respondeu, sorrindo, enquanto apertava os braços aos redor da cintura dele.

James sorriu, então pegou sua varinha, causou uma grande fumaça branca e decolou em alta velocidade, enconbertos pelo nevoeiro. O fato de toda a cidade estar coberta de neve ajudava bastante.

A vista do céu sobre a cidade iluminada era deslumbrante. Lily estava muito feliz por estar ali com James. Nunca tinha sobrevoado sua cidade antes e aquele passeio lhe parecia bem romântico. Estava também aliviada por estar longe de Petúnia. Sentia-se realmente como uma princesa resgatada pelo seu príncipe encantado das garras da bruxa malvada. A única contradição na estória era o fato de a bruxa malvada ter aversão à bruxaria. Ela riu com esse pensamento.

- O que foi? - perguntou James

- Obrigada. - ela respondeu, abraçando-o carinhosamente.

- Por nada. - ele nem precisou perguntar pelo quê. - Foi mal pelas besteiras que eu falei, eu estava nervoso.

- Eu sei, sem problemas. - Lily sorriu.

- Se eu acelerar você vai me agarrar mais? - ele brincou.

- Claro! Mas só por medo de cair.

- Sem segundas intenções? - ele fingiu estar decepcionado.

- Impossível. - ela respondeu.

James sorriu e acelerou a moto.

Ao aterrissarem na rua de James não foi preciso qualquer feitiço ou disfarce, posto que James morava em um bairro bruxo. Em razão da hora e do frio, a rua não se encontrava muito movimentada. Os dois desceram da moto e pararam à porta. James se virou para Lily, sem a menor intenção de abrir a porta. A abraçou pela cintura, ao que ela imediamtente respondeu passando os braços pelo pescoço dele. E então eles finalmente se beijaram, como queriam ter feito desde que Lily abrira a porta de sua casa horas mais cedo. Ou melhor, desde que se despediram na plataforna ao fim das aulas.

- Senti sua falta. - disse James.

- Foram só alguns dias! - disse Lily.

- Então quer dizer que não sentiu a minha? - ele provocou.

- Desesperadamente. - ela respondeu, voltando a beijá-lo.

James a apertou conta o seu peito o máximo que seus casacos permitiam, tentando conter intensamente a urgência que lhe dominava em sentir a pele dela. O beijo longo e intenso deixou os dois ofegantes, mas eles não conseguiam se afastar. Até que pularam de susto com o ranger da porta sendo aberta.

- Boa noite, pombinhos apaixonados!! - gritou um sorridente Sirius - Sabia que vocês estavam aí! Por que não entraram??

O casal lhe lançou um olhar fulminante antes de respirarem fundo e entrarem na casa, sendo gentilmente recebidos pelos Potters.

* * *

**N/A**: Pessoal, continuo na mesma, sem tempo pra nada, mas James não me deixa em paz! rs

Deixem reviews, comentários, idéias!!

Beijos!


End file.
